All's Fair
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: Nora came to A. Nigma for a college credit activity. She figured it would be different and fun. What she didn't figure was that her job would involve in a conspriacy with tazelwurms, robots, half-robots, evil parents and ninjas! Nora's sense of responsibility makes her want to stay or is there more to it than that? Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Detentionaire. Only my OC because I made her up!_**

_Well, game on._

_I'm_ _Nora! Nora Prowler. Just call me Nora, okay? Maybe I seem a little short for an eighteen-year-old, but believe it I am! I've found myself in pretty sticky situation lately. Well, several situations have led up to this. Maybe I'm partly to blame. I just didn't know where to stop. I thought I had been helping someone, protecting something from a bad person. And I still think I am… Did I do something wrong. Who am I kidding, I've lied and snuck around just as much as any of the others! I'm in a quiet spot now, and it's only me in here. Think back, girl. Start at the beginning… only a few months ago._

One-two-three. One-two-three. One-two-three.

I have done thirty forward flips in a row! Twelve more and I break my personal record! I can do it! I've been doing a lot of crazy stuff lately so martial arts practice had to be pushed aside. I started taking it when I was seven I think, instead of ballet like other kids. My mom was friends with the instructor, plus I took to it really well. I've never really used it in the past since, but I follow through learning what I can and practice when I need… distraction. A good adrenaline rush takes my mind off a bad day.

One-two- three! Yes! I beat it! My newest record id forty-two non-stop flips! I celebrate silently, in my mind as I walk over to the bench and open my water. The cooling liquid glides down my throat spreading relief through my whole body. _Yeah, time for a seat._ My body wants to keep working, but my first day on my job is today and I can't be tired. It's better to just relax now and conserve energy. At 7:30 I'm dressed in a green shirt, blue jeans and a camouflage jacket and heading for the bus.

At eighteen I'm taking online courses for the local college. It just works out for me because I have a job I need to stay on top of…and I kind of have a problem with public places now. But still need credits for my course, which include public service hours. _Public service? Do they think I'm a criminal?_ Well, no matter what it's called it's the same deal. I have to prove I'm a good citizen and for that I took an open offer at a high school. The description sounded like a babysitting job, all I have to do is help the teacher in charge of the detention room after school hours. _That's easy!_ Put up with a few of the bad kids for an hour a day and I'm done! As the bus comes to a stop, I'm smiling and feel full of energy. That smile quickly vanished when I saw the dump-of-a-building I would be working in.

I guess I wouldn't call it _bad_. Nothing was falling apart, but something didn't seem right. _Maybe I'm just too used to white walls._ The school just seemed truly basic. The outside was entirely brick with and… "Are those gargoyle?" I say out loud. They looked like giant snakes with claws curled around a coat of arms. But it had this…this feeling.

Those creatures were familiar. And at the same time new. _They're just statues, Nora. _"If I'm out here any longer I'll be late!" And so I went running in on my first day at A. Nigma High.

_Well, so far so good._ The door was open but the whole building was dead quiet. It's eight o'clock but shouldn't the student's be around making talking or something? _Maybe it's a day off?_ That would explain it! But… yikes, there's no here but me. Where do I go? The first place to be at is the principal's office, which is usually at the front of the school. Not in this case. Calling out feels so embarrassing… "Hello? Is anyone around?"

I so should have kept my mouth shut!

First a sound came from the vents. I figured the old building must have an old air conditioning system. Then I heard metal crashing, and a loud hiss. "What the!" It's one of those gargoyles! "It's real?" It jumped on the floor, and it was glaring in my direction.


	2. Just Got in the Door

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OC**

Hi, Crystalmoon39 here! I realize I never made a description for my OC Nora, so I'll do it fast.

Name: Nora Hayley Prowler

Age: 18 (at start)

Hair: Midnight Black (reaches to her mid-back, but she usually waers it in a high ponytail)

Eyes: Both are light blue with small hints of grey

Height: Around 5 feet tall

Family: Henry J. Prowler (Father), Helena A. Prowler (Mother, deceased), Winnona Wheatfield (Godmother)

Personality: A little serious, fun-loving, caring, sometimes motherly, not to be engaged while angry

Hobbies: Martial Arts (to be nmaed later), cooking, playing music (includes singing)

Weakness: Mentioning her past, overpowering her, her temper

That's all for now! Please enjoy!

* * *

My first instinct was to run. But my legs were like lead! I was frozen in fear. The red beast came charging at me. No way I could out run that! Then everything began happening fast. First my posture shifted into a solid stance. Then I dropped the papers I had been carrying, and my arms extended out in front of me. The monster came within reach, and my hand grabbed onto the odd sweater it was wearing while the rest of my body turned! In one motion I forced the creature onto the ground with a loud slam, using my other arm to firmly keep it on the ground beneath me.

It struggled, hissed, made a throaty roar kind of sound, but it could not get free now. My mind had finally caught up with the rest of me. I was shocked, sacred and proud of myself. It kept trying to break free I held it down hard, but trying not to hurt it. I figured it was like training a dog; shoe them dominance and they settle back. It was looking back at me. And this animal was angry. "If you calm down, I'll get off." I told it. Not two seconds later it calmed down. Then it is stilled, and as I promised I got off and backed away.

"Wow-wee! Now this is a scoop!" I looked up. Some kid was running toward me with a microphone. Another was right behind him with a camera. _I guess some students are in._ The boy with the microphone immediately placed a hand on my shoulder and turned to the camera. "I'm Chaz Monoranian!" he said to the camera. "And this week on Chaz's Corner, with Chaz, we have a beast tamer here on campass! This lady here with me single-handedly took down a ferocious tazelwurm with her bare hands. Let's see if we can find out who she is and what brings her to our school." At that he thrust the microphone into my face.

"So tell us lady, who are you and are you planning on a rematch with the school's mascot?"

"Um… I'm Nora Prowler. Nice to meet you. I'm actually looking for the principal's office when I ran into that… tazelwurm? I just need to find out where-"

"And there you have it A. Nigma High! The Taz vs. Nora! Nora came out on top this time, literally! But will round two be here soon? Keep watching me, Chaz Monoranian, for all the latest news!"

When the other boy put the camera down I tried to talk to them again. "Uh, listen Chaz Monoranian, can you tell me-"

"Alright Stepak, that's all I need you for. No way Tina can top this news! I'm going to do my hair check, edit this for me." And he was gone.

_Sheesh, how does a kid get an ego like that?_ I tried the other guy. "Excuse me." He stopped, thank goodness. "I just need directions to…" my papers were all over the floor and I couldn't remember the principal's name. "I just need to know where the principal's office is." The kid didn't say anything, didn't even smile. He just pointed down the hallway and left.

And so I was alone again. Not even that taz-thing was around anymore. I started gathering up my papers to go when I heard a **_clang, clang, clang_** coming from down the hall.

_What now?_

As the clanging got louder I just stared at the direction it was coming from. It was from the same hallway the camera-kid told me to go. I braced myself to run, and then I saw…a cyborg? And then he saw me.

"You!" he shouted out, pointing a large finger in my direction. He stomped right up to me revealing that source of the noise was his robotic leg which gave him a heavy limp. "Ah've never seen you here, missy! State your business!" he talked with a loud, Texan accent. I'll question that later.

"I'm Nora Prowler. I'm looking for," the paper I needed was right in front of me now, "Principal Barrage?"

"THAT is Principal GENERAL BARRAGE to you!" he shouted like a general.

So this is the guy I have to report to? _Ugh, better not stare. I don't thin I want to get this guy mad._ I tried to speak confidently. "Oh, Sir I'm the college student who was scheduled to report here. The description said I'd be assisting the detention teacher?"

"_Assisting the detention teacher?" _Barrage tried to mimic my voice as he forcefully snatched the papers out of my hands. _Rude. This guy works with kids?_ He alternated looking at the papers and looking at me. "Fine. Follow me fer yer briefing, soldier."A mythical beast attacks, I'm cornered by a media-moron, and now I'm getting a briefing from the cyborg principal. _Just what have I signed on to?_

* * *

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Criticism and compliments on the story!**


	3. All That Taz and More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detentionaire. Only my OC.**

Okay, we're still on Nora's first day! I decided to set it during the Episode All That Taz. If you think the story is going a little slow (as I do), then your patience will soon be paid off! But I need more reviews to see if readers like where the story is going! So let's get go! I tried to make this one longer.

* * *

Barrage's office was full of military awards. Plus his own desk with a chair for me and giant monitor. The only whimsical thing in the room was a wooden duck. I started to sit when- "Did! I! Tell you 'at ease', soldier?!" I straightened back up on my feet. Barrage sat down and once more looked over the papers he took from me. "Everything _appears_ to be in order." His eyes narrowed on 'appears' and he said the whole sentence like he was suspicious of me. "Background check, and in good standing." _I'm here for public service, buddy, not military service!_ I bit back my thoughts. Even if they were how I really felt, they would only land me in trouble. _Oh, well… when in Rome I guess._

"Permission to speak, Sir?" Barrage looked up from his desk.

"Granted." He said.

"I believe I may have… harmed your school mascot on my way in here. Sir, I thought that it was attacking me so-"

"YOU?" Barrage slammed both hands down on the desk. "You took down the Tazelwurm!? Hee-hee HAAA hahahahaha!" He was laughing so hard I'm surprised he didn't fall over on the floor. Then again if he did, could he get back up? "The most fear-ocious wild animal in the school got the pataters beat outta 'em by a LITTLE GIRL!" He continued to laugh, until a knock came from the door. Outside stood two tall figures in white, full-body suits! "Sir, who are they?"

"Oh, they're just our little ol' cleanin' staff. Wait outside soldier, I need to check somethin' with these men." I was all too happy to get out of there and sit outside. The second they were inside and the door was closed, I let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is crazy! If this is what the staff is like… oh, man do I want to see the students?" I probably already have a clue from that Chaz kid from earlier. My head fell into my hands as I groaned, "This is not fair."

I heard the door click, and in came that camera kid along with a girl sporting short black hair and black eyes, and… a microphone. Immediately, I covered my face with a flier next to me and pretended to read it. The girl didn't seem to notice me, and the camera guy failed to recognize me. She looked sweet, like a genuinely nice kid.

A jingle sounded off, and slightly familiar voice could be heard from the hallways. "Hi! I'm the Chaz! And today's super-hot big story, the one everyone is talking about is: Do I use bronzer or is this tan o'naturale?" He talked so fast I didn't have time to worry about him reporting about what he saw earlier. I looked up at the girl who had an annoyed expression on her face. "Yeah, that's what they want to know." She said with sarcasm. _I think I like this one better. _"They aren't all talking about the giant fence that's suddenly appeared!"

_The fence is new?_ I had been focused more on the actual building when I came in, but now that I thought about it the big white fence did seem out of place around the school. The girl continued, her face looked more serious now, "Well, I'm Tina Kwee and I'm outside Barrage's office for some answers!"

_Tina Kwee. Huh, she's the first sane person I've seen today._ I didn't put down my flier in case I was recognized. But Barrage was loud enough for me to hear without the door being closed. "What do you mean you 'lost him'? If you don't get me that Taz, I'LL HAVE YOU BOTH TURNED INTO TOATERS!"

_Turned into toasters? What?!_ Tina went into the room and when the guy followed in after her I put down the paper and listened in. First Tina demanded to know about the fence. _She's got guts, I'll give her points for that._ Barrage, uncharacteristically kindly, said that the fence was to keep out the wolverines. When Tina pointed out that there weren't any wolverines around for miles Barrage told her, "See? The fence is working already." I face-palmed. _There's a hole in that logic you could drive truck through! _Barrage began pushing Tina out, when he turned to the camera and said, "Any student… or studentzzz who bring me the school mascot get and automatic B!"

"What?" I agreed with Tina.

"Okay, fine! An A-! But that's my final offer!"

After Barrage successfully pushed the two kids out of his office and slammed the door. Tina was just finishing signing off when the camera caught me sitting on the bench. "Wait!" that guy, Chaz, could be heard over the sound system. "Hold it right there T-snore!" The same guy then came running through the door and pushed Tina out of the way. "A. Nigma High, it looks like we've got a Taz hunt! And who better for me, the Chaz, to introduce our new Taz-tamer!" He then pulled me by the arm into the camera's view. "Let's roll our earlier footage of the fight to the death that she was able to walk away from!" Sure enough, and I don't know how, but they got the whole scene from the creature coming out of the vent to Chaz's hasty introduction and exit. _I am so getting my butt kicked out of here!_ No school will let me come if they hear about this.

"So, Nellie, right?" Chaz was completely oblivious to the damage he had done to me. "Are you a permanent stay-on at A. Nigma or-" For once I interrupted. This kid has some serious issues. But he is a student here, and there was one chance to redeem myself.

"Chaz, my name is Nora." I spoke calmly and slowly. "I don't know why the school mascot attacked me, but I have no intention unless it forces me to defend myself again." Chaz was quiet for a while, but not too long.

"You heard it here students! When animals attack Nora's the girl to call. Looks like that rematch will come quicker than expected! Keep watching! Me, the Chaz."

Another face palm. The camera was turned off. "Do you have _any_ shame?" I asked him.

"What? No, not on me. Hey, if you do catch that Taz and we record, you'll give me the A- ,right?"

_Oh, brother._ "No."

"Such a diva. C'mon Stepak, let's go."

When the two boys left, I remembered that girl, Tina. She was dusting herself off. I went up and talked to her. "Hey."

She looked up at me. "Um, hi! Sorry about Chaz, he's always like that."

I smiled, truly happy to find someone with sense around here. "It's… It's okay. I mean, I only defended myself and if I get booted out at least I'll leave with all my limbs."

"Why would you be booted out?" She looked concerned so I explained.

"I came here for my college credits in public service. It's required for all students and I volunteered to come here. But pining down the school's mascot may not look well to the Principal."

"Oh," Tina looked kind of sad. "Well… maybe you won't be?"

"How's that?"

"Prowler!" boomed Barrage slamming open the door. "My office! NOW!" The two suits walked out of the office._ No backing out now, Nora. _I looked back at Tina and gently smiled, the smile was returned and I closed the door behind me.

I didn't sit, I had learned from last time. Barrage wasn't sitting either, he just stood there and stared at me. "At ease." I almost didn't register, but then I pulled up the chair. "I caught yer little scuffle in the hall."

"Yes, sir I was about to explain-"

"It seems that ah have underestimated you." That was the first time he talked to me with a measured tone, almost showing a bit of respect.

"Sir?" I couldn't be more confused.

"We need soldiers like you here at A. Nigma. Show the students what cold-hard-guts REALLY looks like. Yer papers are up to scratch with no negative comments. But WHY is there no record of your battle ex-peer-e-ance?!"

_Battle experience? I'd like to how he qualified for principal. _"Oh, uh… Most principals aren't looking for that sort of thing, Sir. So I didn't include it. Plus, I acted before I thought of it. I promise to be more careful."

" 'More careful' is fer sissies, Prowler! Yer just what we need to combat those hooligans in detention! And ya come just in our hour of need!"

_I am really not liking where this is going._

"I'll sign ya on right now. And I'll make ya deal!"

"Principal Barrage, you don't have to make deals with me. I'm only here for my public service!"

Then… he smiled! "Then you'll do it fer nothin'? Prowler, you are a true soldier!"

"No, Sir-"

He then proceeded to push me out of his office. "No need for modesty! You go catch that tazelwurm an' bring 'im right to me or the hazmats! Good luck, soldier." He saluted and slammed the door just like he did to Tina.

_Oh, gosh…_ I kept myself from face-palming again, cause if I started now I'd have a red mark and a headache by the end of the day. _The only reason I caught that beast was because I got scared and acted on instinct._ If my teacher, Sensei Hong, heard about that he'd yell his throat sore. My fighting is for defense only, meaning I'm supposed to be in control at all times. Freaking out and acting violently is the opposite of what I've been trained to do! And now I'm expected to do it again to catch a wild animal. _That tazelwurm was probably only defending itself because I'm a stranger on its territory. Wait, then why is that thing allowed in a high school?_

If I'm only supposed to fight to defend, then if I catch this taz-thing that **is** a public service. "Alright," I admit defeat, "My first job: Catch the tazelwurm." I felt a pang in my conscience. Something still wasn't right.

* * *

Well that's all for now! I want to bring in Lee and the others in the next chapter, but I need to see more reviwes before that happens!


	4. All That Taz and More Continued

**Disclaimer: Detentionaire is not mine, it belongs to Teletoon.**

Hi, Crystalmoon39 is back with an update! Thanks to all who reviewed! Good or bad I'm glad to hear it. Nora will meet Lee in this chapter, I'm trying to make her not so Mary-sue, but she needs some advantages for later on. And I do have a love interest in mind for her. Maybe he'll appear in this chapter! (P.S. It is not Lee.) If this is too long, I'll just say I wanted to finish the episode.

* * *

All That Taz and More Continued…

Even if I told myself I was going to do this, I have to say I'm at a disadvantage. My reason for showing up early was to get to know the school. Instead I was 'asked' to hunt a dangerous animal through it. _Nora you're a glutton for trouble._ My subconscious always kicks me in the bum. Okay, time to focus! "How do you hunt a tazelwurm?" Apparently, a lot of the students had decided the best way was with giant sticks. "Effective. If they can corner it. The question is flushing it out." Why had it attacked earlier? Maybe I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? _No way, no one has worse luck than me!_ And who said I couldn't get to know the school in the process? No one specifically- oh, yeah the ex-army, cyborg, general/principal. He was expecting me to catch it. _Maybe I can say it got away?_ He's already signed me on! He can't do anything to kick me out. I'll just take my tour now.

Boy was that a mistake.

Five minutes in and I find myself running from armed teenagers who want my help in catching their mascot. _Where are their teachers?_ A space between the lockers provides a good hiding place as they run by and miss me. Their voices die out and I let out a breath.

I'm actually not that far from the enterance. I see some students going out yell that the taz had been spotted. I should be relieved, that means no expectations. Yet… that animal. Yes it's got fangs, claws, yellow eyes, and long red tail. But it's still a living thing. I may not have any authority to stop the students if they go too far either. But I should be present, shouldn't I? I go outside to see a collision of students on skateboards and jock jackets among others, with their boards and sticks going flying!

I also see the tazelwurm, it's fleeing in the other direction along with some kid with red and black hair. _Doesn't he want that A? Well, maybe he's an animal lover or something._ The tazelwurm wasn't attacking _him_ either. In fact, when they came to the enterance where I was standing, with several hazmat-people out in front, they boy shouted "Go!" to the creature and began running together. The hazmats- they have guns! They shoot out lasers!?

"You don't see the student!?" I yell at them. This can't be allowed! "Stop firing!" They stop, but only when a blast hits the tazelwurm. I see the creature's arm, and torso become crystalized. _Okay, this is just too much!_ I can't lose my focus. _Help the student, Nora. That's what you're here to do! _The boy was kneeling near the tazelwurm, and hazmats were surrounding him. _No way I can take even one of those guys on._ I hear the sound of small wheels, apparently those skaters had recovered. I can't bet they will help but, maybe at least a distraction is all I can get. I put my two finger to my mouth and let out a loud picilo-pete whistle! The skaters hear it and charge right into the hazmats. "C'mon!" I yell out to the boy and hold open the door. He manages to pick up the tazelwurm and runs inside.

The boy grunts as he carries the load. I remember from earlier that the thing is strong, I was barely able to hold it down. The boy was eyeing me suspiciously. _Can't really blame him. I've been dubbed the Taz-tamer._ First rule of being a teenager: don't trust anyone older than you. I remembered that one. "Why'd you help me?" he asked agitated. I was about explain when the double-door opened to the sound of robotic- beeps. _I guess they __**are**__ robots!_ Heh, I'll go along. I set myself to run, fully intend to help the kid I was with, when we both let out a yelp from something forced us back.

Another kid, a very big kid, had pulled us into a classroom to keep us from being seen. "Thanks," the boy holding the tazelwurm said, "this mean we're cool?" _A friend of his? G__ood._

"I'm helping Taz." The boy stated angrily. "And why the heck is she here?" The 'she' being me. "Why would the "Taz-tamer"," he added his own air quotes, "be hiding him from the psycho-cleaners and crazed students?" _These two really don't trust anybody. _"I was only defending myself." I told them. "The tazelwurm jumped out of the vents, leaped at me and I just reacted. But I have no intention of handing over an animal to someone who has no regard for human safety. That includes Barrage and his hazmats." The two boys eyed each other.

"Look, I honestly don't care if you believe me or not. I can't believe half the crazy things I've seen today! But I draw the line at firing at kids. If I get the boot after this, it'll be fine by me."

The large boy shrugged. "Okay you're fine for now." Then he stood up. _He really is taller than me!_ "But I'm still not talking to _you_." He pointed to the other boy as he left. But he followed anyway. "Biffy, I'm sorry about blowing you're chances with Kimmy."

_Oh, so that's it._ The red-haired boy did something to ruin the other boy's chance with a girl he seems to like. Now it looks like their friendship is on rocky-ground too. _But he did talk to him, and he did get us both out of a jam. That's more than some people would do._ Now the other boy sounded like he was pleading. "I just-"

"Okay," the large boy interrupted. "time-out on the no talking ! I. Don't. Care! And since the bad guys went that'a way, maybe _you_ should go this'a way. And take your new girlfriend with you!"

"Whoa now!" I don't even know this guy's name. But he is not in my dating range!

"But Biff-"

'Biff' clapped his hands. "Starting now!" And walked off. This left me with the Tazelwurm, and the boy still holding him looking dejected. "Aye," I groaned. "C'mon things are quiet this way." Even if he didn't trust me I was going the way his friend had suggested. "You don't have to help." He said. _This one has a little attitude._ "Actually, I do." I told him. "I've already started, and I won't stop until this is finished." After that things were quiet between the three of us.

"Seriously, dude, you are _really _heavy!" I guessed the boy was talking to the tazelwurm. "What do you eat?" I smiled. This boy wasn't so bad. He had two different colors of hair, a tattoo on his arm, and a trademark trust issue, but the way he talked to his (frankly scary-looking) friend, and took care of the tazelwurm he was really a good guy. In a way the two of them almost matched, color-wise anyway. Maybe not everything at this school is so bad. At the very least I'll have some interesting stories to tell Dad. Nnnnn-no. He can live happier without the details.

A terrified scream came from down the hall. From a familiar and annoying voice. I saw another opening between the locker and shoved the boy and taz into it with me. A very tight squeeze!

"No! Capture the Taz, not the Chaz! Ahhh!" Chaz was running down the hall for his life, being chased by three big guys. _Are those teachers?_ They looked just a little older than me! When they passed the both of us stepped out. "Okay, coast is clear." The sight of Chaz running scared was funny to me. Maybe he'll figure out being the center of attention isn't always so great from this. But I had my doubts.

"Thanks." The boy said. He smiled and asked. "I heard your name was Nora, right?"

I smiled. "You saw my interview!" I added a little mock amuseement.

"Yeah, news comes on first period. No one misses it."

"And Chaz seems determined to keep the gossip flowing."

"You've met." He answered with his own mock amusement.

"He left an impression. That Tina girl seems like the real news reporter to me."

"Yeah, Tina- she's… she's pretty awesome." He blushed. _Ooooh, so him too. That's so cute._

**_Clang! Clang! Clang!_** The boy and I both gasped. Barrage was coming close!

"This isn't good!" I whispered seeing the large shadow. The boy pointed to an open locker. We ran over with me covering Barrage's view of the Taz being shoved into the locker. "I'll get you out when it's safe." The boy promised.

"Ping!" Barrage yelled. From the way the boy jumped, he knew Barrage meant him. "What in the name of papaya-eating-o-rang-go-tans are you doing out of class!?"

I answered for him. "He was going to the bathroom, Principal Barrage. He has a pass even."

He held it up for Barrage to see. Barrage laughed, "Well, if that's the bathroom, your books are gonna get miiighty wet!" _Eww._

Barrage took me along as he took 'Ping' back to class. In addition he told the teacher that he was not to give him another pass. Unless he was about to explode, and Barrage seemed to enjoy the idea of that happening. As we left Barrage said, "Ya need to keep an eye on that one, Soldier. Ping's as bad as they come."

"Sir," I'll risk arguing back, "He did nothing wrong. He was looking for the bathroom. And with all the other students running around with sticks, it's no wonder he was in the wrong place."

"DON'T LET THAT TROUBLE-BREWIN' PRANKSTER FOOL YA, SOLDIER! THAT'S AN ORDER! Lee Ping is the most low-down, maggot-eatin, hoodlum at A. Nigma!"

I didn't believe that. "Sir, what could he have possibly done? He's a kid. What could he have done that was so bad?"

Barrage stopped in our walk. "Hmm. Ah guess ya should know." He resumed his limping stroll. "After all he'll be under yer charge durin' yer stay."

_Under my charge? Oh, yeah!_ With all that happened this morning I forgot I was originally here to guard- I mean, oversee the detention students. And that boy I met, Lee Ping, he must be in detention for something. Whatever it was it seems to have ticked off Barrage pretty bad.

I was once again in the principal office. Sitting, when Barrage slid a file my way. I opened it, and Barrage took it upon himself to narrate some of the contents. A lot of it was pictures. "On my first day here, ah was giving welcomin' speech to the students. The next thing I know the lights went out, this weird music playin', a stink bomb, green paint; utter chaos! The auditorium was all locked in, students, staff, when finally, the doors open from outside. The music stops, and _he_," 'he' could only mean Lee, "stands there, clean as a whistle, and _laughs!_" That does sound pretty incriminating. But I couldn't believe the boy I had just seen was capable of something like that. I read the file on my own. "And for that he was given… a year of detention?"

"The Detentionaire," Barrage was glowering. "Prowler, that was the first and last time a student has caught me off guard. Ah've set an example of that boy. And I encourage the staff to as well! This includes you. Even the detention rooms been upgraded to keep that hooligan in check. But I need an extra pair a' eyes. Bein' you, Prowler!"

I guess now's a good time to ask what my real job here is. "What _exactly_ do you want me to do, sir?"

"Yer my agent, Miss Prowler." _Excuse me? This isn't the military! I am not an agent, I'm a freshman college student here for credit!_ "Ah've put you down fer both lunch and after-school watch. At the end of each you report and tell me what those mud-swimmin' mongrels do, Ping in particular."

_I know there's someone I should report this too. A principal shouldn't talk about his student's like this, even the worst ones. And I've seen far worse than Lee Ping on my first day._ But it was like Barrage said, and I was already signed on to A. Nigma High. I'll just have tough this out until I can actually do something. But one last thing. "Sir?" I asked. "With all… _this _going on… what exactly can do in order to…_ assert_ my authority around the students here?"

I spent a good few minutes talking to Barrage. Even though in the end I basically got what I wanted, I still felt like more should have been done. I heard Barrage leave his office after me, and thankfully he went in the opposite direction. I was so demoralized by now that I completely gave up the Taz-hunt. I just decided to look around and see what other kinds of crazy walked these halls.

A lot, in fact most, of the students were either in class or outside hunting the tazelwurm. But I was able to see some students hanging around. In the library I found a group in matching green sweaters with different math symbols pouring over books in the library. I asked the librarian, Ms. Alice, who they were and she told me "That's the fiction section, dear." But I found out from someone else that they were called the Mathletes. In the auditorium, I heard music and found a rock band practicing. The logo on the drum set red D.O.D. _Nothing too bad actually._ The staff (specifically Barrage) seem to be the ones a little out of touch. But it's not my job to deal with them, just the students. Some words from my old teacher came to mind. _"Sometimes we complain much without thinking much of it, but the frightening thing is that every time we complain, a cloud descends over our hearts. And if we allow it, our hope, appreciation and joy gradually wane."_ Sensei Hong was strict, but he was also a caring person. He'd even helped me and my Dad after my mother died because he had been a friend of hers. I hadn't seen him for three years now, but I still remembered so much of what he had taught. "I won't complain over what I can't fix." I told myself. "But I'll stand my ground for what I'm here to do."

* * *

I saw Lee and Biffy later that day during their lunch detention. The shocked looks on their faces when Barrage announced I'd be keeping an eye on them were priceless. The detention room could be summed up in one word: OVERKILL! Electrified floors, gas if you talked, and already a sleeping teacher? _Can this school really afford this? No-wait, the question here is: How can this be legal?_ But I kept my mouth shut, and waited until Barrage had left. He had given me special pads for the bottoms of my shoes so I could walk around, plus a chair by the door with non-electric panels around it.

When he was gone, the metal doors shut. I didn't have a code to open and close the doors, apparently Barrage's trust isn't 100%. I walked over to Lee and Biffy, both giving me glares that said 'Don't trust you' or 'You work for the enemy.' I understood why they did. Not just the number one rule of a teenager, after meeting Barrage anyone working with him would be labeled as suspicious. Instead taking my seat by the door I pulled up a chair from a desk in front of both of them and sat so I could face both of them. This surprised them both. "So," I smiled slyly, a little proud of my success, "Everything's okay now?"

* * *

They didn't give me much. Which was fine, they told me what had happened to the Taz. Biffy was _very_ cautious about telling me anything, but Lee seemed alright with telling me a little. They seemed to be good friends again, but they didn't explain why, and the tazelwurm was now outside of the school somewhere in the city. "Can he survive out there?" I asked at one point.

"What makes you think it's a 'he'?" Biffy glared.

"Is it?"

"Biffy!" Lee got some of that foul gas sprayed on him. I didn't laugh even if I wanted to a tiny bit.

"She's cool." He went back to whispering. "If she was going to turn in Taz she missed several chances while we were in the hall. And when Barrage found us, she could've turned me in right there."

"And just how can base any trust on her when she's working for the most crazed principal in history?"

"I don't work for Barrage." I put my case down firmly. "I _work_ for no one until summer starts. But my 'job' here, is to earn credits for my college so I can graduate in a few years. That 'job' said I'm supposed to _help_ the _students_ in detention. In this case that's the two of you."

My voice was down but I put authority and sincerity in with it to make my point clear. And it worked, Biffy was quiet as was Lee. The only sound was the teacher's snoring.

"He does that a lot?" I asked them.

"That's_ all_ he does." Biffy said.

* * *

Their after-school detention was pretty mellow after that. Lee gave me a few facts about the school. He explained the cliques and the teachers, and when I asked he even explained the Prank, he looked at me like I was the first person whoever had asked. "Did you really do it?"

"…No."

"Then why were you not in the auditorium?"

Lee told me the story. How he had been using the bathroom, and then just come in at the wrong time. And apparently it had happened a second time at the school dance. I noticed Biffy looking up occasionally, and whenever he did Lee would trip over his words and turn the story a little. But when he finished… I full out laughed, causing myself to be gased. _Ugh, yuck! That's disgusting!_ I coughed the taste out of my mouth. "I *cough*cough* sorry. I just honestly didn't think that there was someone with less luck than me today."

I earned a quick laugh from Biffy, and a small smile from the 'Prankster'.

* * *

The end of the day found me at my favorite coffee shop along with my laptop. There were small outside tables with green umbrellas fenced off from the sidewalk , I sat down in one near the outer corner. In my head I went over my entire first day. All I had found out and experienced. Then I weighed it with my resolve to stay on because it was my responsibility to.

Lee Ping and Biffy Goldstein… Those two were the center of my responsibility since Lee had detention for a full year and Biffy seemed to get almost every day at some point. I could sense a friendship between the two just as easily as I could sense they were not telling me everything. Lee did not do the Prank; that much I was solidly sure of. But at most I would be here for a few months, I don't know what I can do for a kid like that. _Should I do anything? I moved here just prior to the school year, in any way can this be any of my business?_

Yes, I questioned myself much more than I questioned anyone else I had met today. _Why even stay? Just ask for a transfer, go to another school, ask for a different project. No one can make you stay! Just run now, Nora!_ Oddly enough, I didn't feel like this was an ordeal of common sense. It was a test of character (or maybe pride).

And I had made myself a solemn promise. I think I should stay, at least to add a voice of reason in a school with no sense of its own. "I've always run away from my problems." I repeated the promise over the cup of cinnamon coffee that was brought to me. "No more running. When an obstacle comes, I'll charge it head on." A confident smile came onto my lips and I drank up the calming, sweet, warm liquid.

And for the third time today, I heard an odd sound. I knew it was an engine, but it had been close by for a while. Like the owner forgot to turn it off. Looking up, I saw a sleek black motorcycle. On it was some guy with a red jacket and black helmet. From the way eyes on the helmet were made I could tell the person was looking my way or at least at the coffee shop. It was only for a second and the guy turned around and sped down the road. _Wow, nice motorcycle. _That was all I thought before I went back to my coffee and opened my laptop to begin working on an assignment for my on-line class.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that took a while! I wanted to get to the end of the episode and introduce one of the Council (guess who). It seems right that Nora debuts the same day as they do, if a bigger bad guy comes it's a great time for a little extra help for the good guys! She didn't do much, cut her a beak it was her first day and I don't want to completely mess with the plot. I'm still not happy with the lack reviews.


	5. Fences and First Impressions

**Disclaimer: Don't forget I only own my OC. Detentionaire belongs to Teletoon.**

In case there's any confusion _Italics are Nora's or someone's inner thoughts._ Or they are used for _emphasis!_

Regular writing is description of surroundings, and "Quotes are for talking."

We're going to get a small peek at Nora's past and meet her father. She'll also get to meet a few more of the characters!

* * *

6:00 a.m. and my alarm clock buzzes to life. I turn it off and seriously contemplate not even getting up at all. I'm just too tired! Yesterday I met a tazelwurm, a school principal whose half metal, janitors that are _all_ metal, and two boys who have a story even stranger than mine! But I settled this already that I would see this through to the end.

I get up, brush my hair and tie it back. I would normally dress in a moveable ensemble to do my morning exercises, tank top and sweatpants for free and easy movement across the mats. But not today, I dress in a pink T-shirt and a light pair of tan capris to go to A. Nigma High. From yesterday I've learned I can get plenty of exercise there, and as part of my deal with Barrage, I can get exclusive time in the gymnasium to myself.

Another reason to get up early: it's the one time of day I can see my Dad. He works his butt off most days, even some weekends. I'm fine with that now, at eighteen I can handle most chores and can take care of myself. He just works so hard now that I don't see him as often. I didn't even get to see last night because I was so tired. Any way I go down the stairs just in time to see him grabbing his lunch to go out the door.

"Off to the mine again?" I smile at him.

And being the optimistic father he is, he smiles back. "As ever, sweetheart. Listen I want to hear about yesterday, you were already asleep when I came home at ten last night."

"I made a good impression, I think. At least the principal seemed to be okay with me. And the students are pretty lively."

"Well, alright Nora. Ya know a few of my co-workers have kids at that high school, and they tell their parents some pretty odd stuff. Sure you'll be okay?"

_ So he already knows?_ Dad's been working this hard ever since mom past away. Anyone who is or has a single parent can tell you that it is in no way an easy adjustment. At first Dad worked hard as a way to take his focus off mom's death, I tried doing the same thing with school. Then…

We had to move three times now. Two of those times were for me, because of my _problem_. This time we came because Dad got a high paying job, I couldn't mess this up for him. I'll just grin and bear whatever Barrage and that school have in store.

"I'll be just fine, Daddy. Nothing can be that strange, and teenagers do tend to exaggerate."

"Not my little girl." He kissed the top of my head. My dad is over six feet tall for some reason, and he has to lean down in order to kiss my head. I got my black hair from him, and his eyes are grey, somehow I got a mixture of his and mom's eyes. Genetics makes no sense sometimes. "Just text of email if you have a problem. I'm still your Daddy, and I'll always come when you need me to."

We said good-bye and he took his suitcase out the door.

_ Aw, Dad…_ I sat myself on the couch. _I want to tell you how crazy this is. But I'll only be there a few months. I made a promise to myself too! I'm not running this time!_ I stood myself and punched the air with confidence!

"Okay! Time to get ready to rock A. Nigma High!" But first I'll catch up on that online assignments until I go. _Hey, priorities._

* * *

At 8:22 I get a call from Barrage. My house number was part of the information I was supposed to give the day I came. In case I had to cancel or make-up a day, or if lucky, are not really needed. So it wasn't odd that the school would call me. I was kind of hoping for the latter when the phone conversation went:

"Hello?"

"Change in plans, Soldier! Ah need you down HERE at the fort now!"

"Now, Sir?" I wasn't sure what to call Barrage still, and he never shouted at me for calling him sir. "We agreed I come a nine-"

"This is PRIORITY Soldier! I ORDER you ta get yer whiny-little self down here! We got us a protest, and yer needed to watch detention!"

_ Whiny!?_ Barrage had already hung up. I slammed the phone down. "Whiny! Why that big-" _Control!_ My subconscious resounded with the a firm tone. I pinced the space between my eyes. "Oh, this is going to be a bad day." I groaned as I just got my carrying bag and locked the door behind me.

I'm not really needed until lunch hour, but Barrage wants to use me 'as his eyes and ears', so I as part of our deal I have to arrive at exactly 9:00 a.m.. _Ugh, I already finished high school! It's like my worst nightmare to be brought back! _Worse yet is that I only get the credit for the time I come to the detention room! _Pick your battles carefully. It's not like I have much to do these days._ I'm out and just outside the now fully constructed fence… and apparently the students are not happy.

_8:30_

Two of the hazmats are standing at the opening with some kind of scanner. "What's all this about?" _A fence and now a security check? Does Barrage want to turn this place into a prison?_ He does seem more of the warden type. "Hey, can I go in?" I ask the two guards. One of them sets the scanner in front of my eyes and a white flash blinds me! The sting makes me squeeze my eyes shut. "Ow! Geez! Did you make the students do this?"

Once inside, I am once again greeted with an odd sight. It looks like all the students have gathered around a made-up wooden stage out on the football field, shouting and protesting the fence. I should go straight to Barrage's office. _Naw, I'm early, I'll see what's going on._ So I walk over into the crowd. No kidding, every student had to be out here! Except for the one I'm supposed to be watching. I spotted Biffy easily, but he wasn't paying much attention to the protest. I figured going up to him right now wasn't the best option as he still didn't trust me. "The President sucks! The President sucks!" I was listening to what was going on, apparently this was a crowd that was easily swayed. _ I guess for this school Class_ _President means the same work as a real leader._ I came up behind the stage and saw two kids talking. One was Latino in furry-collared red jacket and the other boy sounded Norwegian.

"Cam!" The Norwegian boy sounded panicked. "We have to free Lee from detention before super-secret-important Lynch meeting at ten o'clock!" _Well, isn't he fountain of information._ Lee told me yesterday about two friends of his named Cam and Holger. Cam was just elected class president, and he described Holger as a bit strange but always a good friend. Cam ran off saying he couldn't help right now because he was trying to save his 'political career'.

"But the rescue mission!"

_ Now would be a good time to step in I guess._ "Excuse me?" The boy gave out a small yelp. "It's okay. Your name is Holger, right?"

"Most yesfinitly. But who are you being?"

"I'm Nora, I'm here at the school to watch over the detention students. I know Lee, is he in detention right now?"

"Yes, and Lee of Pings is Holger's best friend! He tell Holger of new nice Nora who come have the action-battle with Taz." _Wait what? Oh, nevermind._

"I'll help you get Lee out. But we'll need a little bit of help."

"You help? Not you supposed to be seeing over Lee's punishment?"

"It doesn't take much to see Lee isn't a kid who would pull that kind of a prank. And Barrage's skills as a principal are highly up for question."

I told Holger how I was supposed to meet Barrage. All he had to do was fined a way to catch Barrage entering the code to the room, wait until he left and enter the code himself. Holger agreed but insisted that he get Biffy to help too. I didn't disagree, I just told Holger he had to be there before I came with Barrage.

"YER LATE!" Barrage screamed!

"No, Sir. The hazmats can tell you that I was here on time. It just took a while to get past the protesters."

Barrage grumbled, and told me that this was to never happen again. I had to give Holger and Biffy a few more minutes to figure something out. "Sir, before I go." I probably should have asked this from the beginning. "Can you tell me the codes to get in and out of the room?"

"And WHY would you be needin' that?"_ Do NOT face palm._

"To get in and out. Sir, Lee is in there for detention, but if there's an emergency it might be helpful for me to get out of the room if necessary."

Barrage thought for a second. "I don't go around handin' out ma codes all flippity-flap. But if you prove ya can be trusted while I deal with those tree-huggin' hand-holdin teenagers, then I'll tell you those codes myself."

_Guess that's as close as I can get. _"Sounds good to me." I quickly added. "Sir!"

* * *

As it turned out, Biffy and Holger had gone ahead of a plan of their own version. They planted a phone with a camera outside the door, then they went outside to spray paint the fence. Barrage had told me to wait by the detention room while he "saw to something." When he got back though there was a blonde girl coming with him. "We got us a returnin' customer, Prowler." He let me in with her and left. She took one look at Lee sitting in the room, "Oh great! Geek jail!" _Yep, she's one of the Glamazons. A true-blue, snobby, rich brat._ Another note from yesterday's meeting.

I laughed from my chair as Lee tried to warn her about the _security_ in the room. But she got hit by each one! "And who may I ask are we in the presence of?"

The girl sneered, "Kimmie McAdams." And it was loud enough to earn her another gas to the face! _Kimmie huh? Is she Biffy's Kimmie?_ A few beeps and Holger and Biffy stood in the open doorway.

"Hey guys," Lee greeted them, "You're awesome! And just in time." Clearly he didn't enjoy Kimmie's company. She hadn't said much more, but she was standing in a safe zone next to Lee, holding her nose.

"Sooo, if the door's open the floor won't shock me?" she asked.

"Pretty much." I told her. She stomped over to Biffy and slammed her foot onto his.

"Ugh!"

"That's for getting me detention!"

She stomped his other foot. "And that's for not apologizing!"

"Okay, okay, you two break it up!" I interjected. "Kimmie, you're still in detention, so go sit down."

"You think you can tell me what to do?" _Oh, girl you challenged me._

"Actually, I _know_ I can." I used a method Sensei Hong used to do. The madder you are the lower, steadier and slower your voice is. It scares people more than yelling if done right. "You don't _have _to listen to me, but if you don't I can give you more detention." Kimmie stood still, narrowing her eyes at me, I stared back with a blank expression waiting for her to make a choice. Then she walked over to a desk and sat with her head in her hand. _Sensei Hong would have been proud._ "Lee!" Holger called from the door, "The timing for the most daring escape to meet Lynchy is at hand!"

"Right!" Lee smiled and got out of his desk.

"I'm going too." Everyone looked up at me. "Barrage is distracted enough by the protest outside, but no one can tell how long it will last. If you get caught you'll be with me and I can say you were doing detention and avoid any worse kind of trouble."

The whole group looked like they were considering my words. "She's got a point." Biffy said. It surprised me that he sided with me this time. "I'll stay here and if Barrage gets back I can give you a call." I wasn't supposed to hand out my number to students, but this school had already broken worse rules than that. And this seemed like an emergency. "But there's this thing." Lee told me. "Lynch told me to come alone to the fair area and…"

"You should take someone if not me." I wasn't going to press my way into this circle. If they didn't want me in deep I won't pester for it. "I don't really know this city well any way. Holger should follow you at a distance in case something goes wrong."

Holger clapped his hands. "Oh goody! Holger get chance to be Sidekick Supremo!"

The last problem I thought of was Kimmie. Even if Biffy knew her, Lee looked like she and him were not on good terms.

"I'll stay then." Biffy sounded cranky about it. "And I'll keep an eye on her." He said the last part to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. _Biffy's not really a bad kid either._

"And, uh good luck with all _that." _Lee pointed at Kimmie as the three of us walked out.

"Wait, just make sure not to close-" Too late. Somehow the door had already closed leaving Biffy and Kimmie inside.

"Sorry, Biffy!" I shouted back. We had to hurry out. I could already here him and Kimmie fighting and the detention room's security features.

* * *

While I could give Barrage a valid excuse for Lee _being_ out of detention, I could not explain myself if I was caught _bringing_ him out of detention. The hazmats seemed to be covering all the rooms we could have used as escape routes. Holger said he had an "idea-cake" and that we should meet him on the roof in a short time. "I'm guessing Holger just talks like that?"

"Yeah, you get used to it. Thanks for this by the way. But I still can't understand why you're helping us."

"Truth be told, I'm not 100% sure either. I just made a promise to myself when I came to this school that no matter how hard my assignment was I would not run from what I was supposed to do."

"And… you're supposed to help us?"

"I guess. No offense, but this school is a pretty messed up place. I hated my first high school, but it wasn't _this_ bad."

"First high school?"

"My dad and I moved a lot. I've been to three high schools."

Lee and I went back and forth about different things at the school while we went up to the roof about a few things. Lee was fifteen, but he'd been though a fair bit more than an average kid his age. I learned that his mother even taught at the school. "Did she know about the Prank?"

"She was in there. And after I got detention, she had me grounded for a whole year!"

"You told her you didn't do it?"

"Yeah a few times, but Mom's like super strict! She won't believe me without any evidence."

_ If something like that happened to me, my mom would have asked me first without wondering where the evidence pointed._ I didn't say that to Lee. It was inappropriate to judge his mom, and then compare her to mine. Plus talking about mom personally either gets me depressed or happy depending on the situation. So I said, "My mom used to be a teacher too. For drama."

We talked until Holger came to the roof with a long hose. First he twirled it in the air, and then he through it towards a tree. I don't know how but it looped around a branch and Holger tied the other end to a metal antennae. "Now we walk on hose like I learned in Nording Circus Camp!"

_ Okay someone will definitely get hurt from that_!"Uh, good idea Holger," I patted him on the shoulder, "but that's a little dangerous. What if…" I was thinking about another way we could go about this. A memory of a summer I spent with my mom came to mind we were… "Zip lining!" I opened my bag and found my old, metal, extending long staff. "What being shiny stick of mystery?"

"It lengthens out and becomes a long staff, Holger. I used to study martial arts and got this from my Sensei as a graduation present. My dad lets me keep it in case I need to defend myself." I zip lined down to the ground using my staff, Lee followed using his belt, and I got worried when Holger decided to use his shoelace, but he landed alright. And no one saw us as we left the school.

* * *

At 9: 30 I was staying at the rendezvous which happened to be my favorite coffee shop! _Score!_ I sat down and ordered a hot jasmine tea; something to calm down after all this excitement. Lee and Holger went on ahead, we had each other's numbers in case anyone got into a tight spot, but I had to look casual so I didn't see anything wrong with treating myself. I was actually enjoying this! I hadn't done a lot of rule-breaking back in my own high school days, I had first been the popular kid, then the quiet kid. But I don't dwell on that, and I felt like I had gained a little more trust in the group which was gratifying in and of itself. I was even feeling glad that I had stayed on if I could keep this up. The smile on my face just would not come off.

I was looking at the menu the server gave me in case I needed an excuse to stay here longer. _Let's see… Cranberry Cupcake…Blueberry Bread… Acai-nut Loaf… Chocolate Marshmallow Muffin…All so good! _

"Excuse me?" I didn't recognize the voice. _Can't be for me, the only people I know in this city are in school or at a secret meeting. _"Excuse me?" the voice was louder and obviously closer. I decided to look up. _Okay let's see who- Whoa! Does Lee have an older brother?_ He was Asian by his accent and looks. His hair was messy and black with a single streak of blue in the front. He was probably in his early twenties, and I noted that he had the same kind of jacket and helmet under his arm that I had seen here yesterday. He was looking at me with a wolfish grin. "May I sit here?" He gestured to the seat in front of me. There was no one else outside, so _all_ the tables were open. He could have taken any table and had it all to himself. "I guess?" He was handsome… sorta. But his features somehow were a little too similar to Lee. _Well, there are considerable differences__. Still should e careful._ The guy sat down. "I just saw a pretty young lady sitting here all by herself and thought 'She would enjoy some company'." _Oh great, he's one of those. _A guy whose used to picking up girls that he wants, and obviously leaving when the fun was over. "Really?" I went back to the menu. I've dated before, but I had once had a friend who was like this. I had an immunity and method for dealing with this guy. I just need to leave the right signs, and since I already paid for my tea, I could just hop over the short fence and leave.

I heard him dramatic breath in and out. _He's probably going to comment on the tea…_ "Jasmine." _Bingo. _"Sweet, subtle, calm, delicate… such good taste."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I was taking about the tea, not you." I looked over my menu to see that his face had changed to a cat-like grin. That caught me off guard, enough so that a let out a small laugh. _Well, maybe _this _is the troublemaker. I can talk for a little while until Lee and Holger need me. _"You find that funny?"

"No." I said trying calm myself down. "I thought you were trying to pick me up, and I just felt so relieved."

"Hmm, interesting." He said it as if he was considering the idea. _You could have sat anywhere pal, but you came right up to me. It doesn't take a scientist._

"I think I saw you around here yesterday." I matter-of-factly said. "You were riding a black motorcycle."

"Guilty." He pointed to where it was parked. It was the same. "I find it more convenient for traveling around town. I can get past cars, go down narrow roads, and even go faster than I can in a car." He was clearly showing off.

"I feel safer in car. If there's an accident I know I'm protected, and I can carry bigger loads with me when I need to." I took a sip of my tea.

"Ah, you concern yourself with personal safety and hard work." He nodded like he approved. _Oh for Pete's sake stop staring at him so much Nora!_ "But I enjoy the fun and thrills of life. I take risks, it's just a matter of taking the right ones."

"Hm." I had no argument for that. Wait, maybe one. "And yet you stop a minute to enjoy a good cup tea?" _What do you do with that?_ But his expression only lightened. "When I can find it. And a little good company." _Shoot._

10:00 came and went and I heard no call from Lee, Biffy or Holger. So I just enjoyed my time with the guy at the shop. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not... he was just an interesting character to me. He was suave and came on a little strong, but he was almost like a kid with his witty and mischievous comments. His laugh was a little annoying at first, but I didn't linger on it. He would occasionally go on a higher octave with his voice when he was joking, that was a little more annoying. I couldn't help thinking he looked sort of familiar, I tried to find out if he was a relative of Lee's. If he was, he might tell his mother and I'd get Lee into even more trouble with his family. But as the conversation went I I found nothing that linked him to Lee.

"So, let's see... you know about tea, you're a thrill-junckie, and you own a motorbike. If don't mind my asking, what do you do around here to pay for this?"

For the first time a slight frown came onto his face. _Aw, rats!_ I said something shouldn't! "Like I said, you don't have to answer."

"You did not say that. But let's just say I do a lot of things." _Uh-oh, little alarm going off. What does that sentence mean?_ "Legitimate, of course! You might see me around too. And what are you doing?"

"College is my job right now. I'm doing some public service for my major and-" My phone started buzzing and Lee's name came up on the screen. "I'm sorry, just a second." I still wasn't sure who he was so I couldn't use any names. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Nora! We got trouble, we ran into some more hazmats with green suits and scythes! We're out of the fair but I'm not sure how far away they are." _What? Hazmats that come in green? And with scythes?_

"Okay, I'll meet up with you at the school. Just be careful." I hung up the phone and put it in my bag. I turned to the guy, "Thanks, it was nice talking to you! I gotta go!" And I jumped over the little, black fence and sped off to where my boys were.

* * *

By 10:30 we had climbed back up the hose. And made it into the detention room before Barrage. I got to see Lee and Biffy trick Kimmie, and laugh with them when they heard her scream. But before he went back to class, I stopped Biffy for a second. "Hey, Biffy I need to ask you something."

"It's none of your business what I was apologizing to Kimmie for."

"I wasn't going to ask that. Mostly because you already sang the song about it." Biffy growled. For some reason it wasn't all that scary. "I was going to ask if you knew anything about Lee having an older brother."

"What? No, he's an only child. It's just his mom, dad, and him. What makes you think he has an older brother?"

"I met this guy hanging around the rendezvous. I don't know he just looked a little similar to Lee I guess."

"Similar how?"

"Their faces, their eyes, the guy I met was a lot older than Lee."

"Are you sure you're not rac-"

"I am not!"

"Okay, okay just joking!"

The protest was over and classes resumed. Biffy now had the code to Fort Nigma, and gave it to me before Barrage even did. But their regular detention time was still on. Biffy didn't get any that day, so it was just me and Lee. I didn't bring up the stranger I met since there didn't seem to be any connection between them anyway. Lee was a lot more open with me now. He gave me the long version of what had happened to him since he had first been dubbed the Detentionaire. He told me about Cam, Holger, Brandy, VP Victoria, Finnwich, and Lynch. He even included a little he knew about a new group called the Council.

He told me the real significance of their meeting today too. He felt that since I had lent a hand and taken my own risk without questions I could be trusted now. "Wait a second. Lee, how could those reaper-mats have known you would be at the fairgrounds? Lynch sent a parrot specifically to keep any communication from being bugged."

"Yeah, I don't get that either. We're going have to figure that out."

"We?"

"You're still going to help us, right?"

All in all, it wasn't a bad day.

* * *

**_Later that Night..._**

But elsewhere, in quiet room atop a high building a strange man sat typing away at his computer. A soft hiss came from the floor next him, "Good evening, Priscilla." The snake flicked her tongue at him. "You want to sit with Daddy while he's working?" With a little help from the man the snake coiled herself around his shoulders. The man gently petted her head before returning to his computer. "You know, Priscilla, I met a very interesting young lady today." The snake gave a louder his. "Aw, no need to be jealous! She's just a very _interesting _girl. But she left me before I could even get her name! Now, Priscilla is that at all polite?" The snake answered her owner with another low hiss. "I agree. So let's see if we can find her."

The man typed in a few more keys before Nora's picture showed up on the screen. "Nora _Hayley_ Prowler." He cackled to himself. "Now let's see what else what else we can find."

* * *

A/N: It's not just me, these chapters are getting longer right? I've found a few errors in my past chapters and I'm trying to fix them. Thanks for reading! And remember to review.


	6. Asked Out and Outcasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detentionaire.**

This story has reached over 110 Views. Yay! ** But why do I only have 5 reviews?** C'mon! Guests and those signed on are all welcome to comment or ask questions! I know the fanbase is a little low but help me out! Help me help you!

Okay, all done. Thank you to those who keep comming back and those leaving reviews. Here's chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

I start my routine early. Stretching and then following up with basic punches and exercises, and then on to more complicated moves on with my long staff. _When was the last time I used this anyway? Oh yeah, yesterday. _A day of breaking serious rules, like breaking a detention student out of school so he can go to a secret meeting with his friend and not be caught while the principal is seeing to a protest. But I did get to meet a cute guy. _Wait, is that like saying I saw a new painting in the arts gallery?_ That guy didn't even give me his name the whole time I talked to him! And he was definitely trying to- Grr! Can't concentrate! I've just been thinking about it longer than I should. A new routine! Yeah that will get me back on track.

I move around everything I'll need in my workout room. _Yeah, more like a gym!_ I've seen Dad sometimes use the punching bag and the hand weights, but most of the stuff here is for me. I need the trampoline, high bar, low bar, mats, punching bag and the circle mat. I take a few deep breaths. Then my muscles tighten themselves ready, my adrenaline already starting from anticipation. I run forward and let my staff out at full length.

My first trial is the trampoline. My speed and timing would be crucial along with my lower body strength. At the right distance I leap on to the flexible material. It pushes me back, rocketing me high up. Pushing my staff horizontal to my stomach, I turn and arch backwards to make it over the high bar. Coming down he low bar appears in front of my eyes. I release my staff to grab onto the bar and flip my myself full circle in order to catch my staff again. I land in a crouching position and use my back foot to push forward and keep my speed. I use my staff on the punching bag, hitting top, middle and below repeatedly. But the last exercise is the hardest for me. I knock the bag out of my way and head towards that next. I throw my staff up ahead of me. _Hit the center!_ It lands with one end inside and the other high in the air. Once it lands, I jump next. This harder without the trampoline, but the height is easier to match. My legs push up from the floor and I lose all contact with the ground._ Just do it!_ And my cell phone goes off.

My foot lands on top of the staff, but I wobble and sway and land on the cushy mat below. Focus has always been the trouble with me. Even if I have gotten better it's only just enough. I dust myself off and look at my buzzing interloper. _A text?_ And it's from Lee.

_I know you only come for detention times._

_But could you come to school now?_

_We have an emergency and could use some of your help._

First Barrage and now Lee. _I'm in high demand these days!_ I won't be mad at him. He didn't know I was doing something, and I did say I would help. It's 8:00, Dad is already out. I guess I could go. I text back.

_Sure. See you there_

_Can you give me any details?_

He responds as I take a refreshing drink to cool myself down.

_My bag got stolen_

_Again!_

_But it had that key in it to the tunnels._

Spittake! Lee told me about the tunnels even though I haven't seen them for myself. They led to not only bizarre places under the school, they also connect various places around the city! Not something to share with someone with bad motives. The text read more:

_It was stolen on the street car and the only people riding this morning were students._

_My backpack is definitely on campus, but I need help finding who took it_

_And why._

I get dressed into normal wear and lock the door on my way out. I can't walk today, I'm needed right now! I'll have to take my car.

"Excuse me?"

_What the-? Oh no…_

It's the same guy from the coffee shop. And, no I don't mean the waiter. Mr. Nameless is sitting atop his motorcycle right in front of my house. _What is he doing here? This is my house!_

"I thought you looked familiar! Remember me?"

_I so don't have time for this!_ "I do. But I never got your name, and now I'm in too much of a rush to ask for it." I walk straight to the garage.

The guy parks his bike and leaves his helmet on the seat. He walks right up beside me. "Yes. I never caught yours either."

"I didn't throw it. And just why are you here, did you stalk me or something?" I knew how important the key was, but I did mentally kick myself for being rude. And now Mr. Vague was just staring at me blankly. Another Sensei Hong proverb came to mind: _"Our ability to respect others is the true mark of humanity. And every human has their rights, do not disrespect them."_ Truthfully, this guy (whoever he is) had done no real wrong to me. He's just talked to me, and yesterday I did have a good time with him. Now I was just being a rude, suspicious girl. And the words of my former mentor were kicking me in the butt harder than my landing this morning had.

"Look," I calmed myself down and faced him. "I'm very sorry. I just got a call that there's an emergency and I need to get down to the high school. It was nice talking to you yesterday, but right now I'm really needed." I pressed the remote from my pocket and opened the garage. There sat my silver (A/N: Just decide on your own cool car.), I turned to the guy one last time. "Again sorry, but I have to leave like right now."

"I understand. Hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you." I saw him turn back to his bike, and I threw my bag into the passenger seat. I inserted my key. But the car wouldn't start! "What?" I just filled this thing with gas! I turn the key again. Nothing! "No, no, no." My head falls onto the wheel. The battery must be dead! _Why does it feel like I'm getting payback?_

"Hey!" I hear that guy call out from the street. "Car trouble?" I'm not going anywhere soon. I pick up my bag and step out of the car. "Yeah," I answer, defeated, "The battery's out. Guess I'm walking there." _I should text Lee to tell him I'll be late._

Or…" he stresses the word, "you could ride?" He holds up a clean white helmet. _Where did he have that? _

"Are you sure?" I ask, "This place I'm going to might be kinda out of your way."

"I was just driving around town any way. Exploring the land! My work doesn't start until later I could help out a damsel in distress." The damsel comment kind of irked me, but I'd already given my rude comment for the morning. Sensei Hong did not have a proverb for this, but getting onto a strange guy's motorbike, even if you really need to, is a standard no-go. Maybe it's A. Nigma catching onto me, but I can't turn this down right now. Should I gamble on the constant theme of everything surprising me? I walk over to him and look at the motorcycle, the helmet, then him.

"Do you know where A. Nigma High School is?"

"Of course! I've been there before."

_ An alumini? _"Well…" Every part of my mind was saying _'Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!'_ But then I thought of the text I had received, and the significance it carried. "I really appreciate this, thank you." This guy doesn't know how apt I am at self-defense. If he tries anything it will leave him sore. I take the helmet and inspect the inside.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Just wanted to check it in case."

"In case of what, exactly?"

I shrugged. "In case the last person who wore it had head lice or something. No offense, just something I need to watch for when working with kids."

"Ah, is something wrong with one of your 'kids'?"

"In few words, yes." I put on the helmet seeing it was okay. This was seriously against my better judgment. "My name is Nora by the way."

"Beautiful name." I admit it, I blushed. "I am called, The Serpent."

_Oh, boy Nora._ "What's your real name?" I asked as I seated myself behind him. He revved the motor.

"Not telling. Hold on!"

* * *

True to his word 'The Serpent' got me there fast! Even if he hadn't given me his actual name, he did do what he said and got to the school in. I felt kind of bad for being suspecting him now. "You seem used to this." He said as we pulled up beside the school's sidewalk. "You have ridden before?"

"A motorcycle? My godmother got one a few years ago and she let me ride along with her. Thank you again, I know you really didn't have to offer me a ride, especially after I just blew up at you."

"No problem! You're a very careful person." He took off his helmet. Under his breath he muttered, "Clever girl."

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"You're in a hurry so I'll make this fast: Can we meet up later… Nora?"

_Doggoneit, why does he make me blush?_

"Um... well," those alarms from earlier were dying down. What small sense of me was saying no seemed smaller and quieter. A much louder part of my mind was saying _'Yes! Say yes!' _"I would like to… 'The Serpent'. But my lunch hour is like 2 o'clock. If you're free, can you come to the coffee shop?"

"I might have some time. Good luck, Nora!"

"Oh! Hold up! Don't forget this." I held out the white helmet he had lent me. But he just smiled and put his back on.

"Keep it, I'll get it later." And he sped down the street.

Now as I stood there, a little starstruck, sort of blushing, and thinking: _He's just letting me keep it? Does that mean he really plans on coming? Oh my gosh!_ I had completely forgot about my reason for being here early! "Oh duh!"

_Lee._

The key.

Missing.

Tunnels.

Bad.

I shoved the helmet into my backpack (which somehow fit) and stood still for the hazmats to scan me.

It's eight fifteen. _Maybe I should time myself from here to home._ My phone buzzes from my pocket. It's Lee again.

_You here?_

I text back.

_Caught a ride and outside now. You?_

He answered.

_In class. I'll figure something out._

So I wait. _Great, now I wish I hadn't rushed. _Over in the corner of the yard I see Tina with the camera-guy. I guess she reporting on the news again. "Good morning A. Nigma High! I'm standing in front of the illegal fence that continues to be constructed _despite_ a protest yesterday by the entire student body!" _Tina really should be on a news show. She points out the obvious, but is still informative. _She looked upwards and I followed her gaze. "And look!" Up in the tower was… I don't know what! "Those are eye-bots in guard towers." Oh. "What's next barbed wire? Prison uniforms?" _Oh please Tina, don't jinx anything. _ While she was talking three kids walked behind her. One boy was sucking his thumb, another was putting some sticks in his mouth, and a girl was picking her nose. The Outcasts, Lee had told me about them, even their names, Lou, Deuce and Jenny. And she was holding a bag that looked just like Lee's! Okay, even if I hadn't seen anyone else on campus with that bag besides Lee it was too much of a coincidence. And despite walking right in front of a camera, it looked like they didn't want to be seen. So I started walking up to them.

"Lou Black, Jenny Jerkins and Deuce Markowitz?" They all stopped with panicked faces. "I need to have a word with you three." They took off running behind the school.

* * *

_Meanwhile… Back with Tina_

Lee came running out into the courtyard having seen Jenny with his bag on the morning news. He saw Tina with Stepak, he thought she'd have seen them. He also needed to find Nora. "Tina! Hey, did you see Nora?"

"Over there with Jenny, Deuce and Lou. Why?" Tina pointed with her thumb. Lee saw Nora chasing the three teens behind the building.

Lee didn't answer her. "Hey, wait!" Lee called, "Sorry, Tina, no time to chat. She… they… um, I'll explain later!" he took off after them himself.

Tina was getting frustrated with Lee's talk-and-go routine. "Like I've never heard that before. And why is he so interested in where Nora is all of a sudden?" Tina was jealous? Maybe a little. She knew Nora was older and she had managed to gain a little fame because of her first day. She looked up at Stepak, his camera was still rolling. "Stop!"

* * *

Catching these three would have been no sweat! I was well warmed up from this morning . I was just about to grab Jenny's shoulder when- _Barrage?_ It was the tone I set for the office number since he was the one who normally called. _Dang phone!_ I had to answer. "Sir!"

"Soldier, I am investigatin' a theft an' I got one mammoth smart-mouth in detention! You got the codes now so I will inspect your work later!"

"Understood." He hung up. _I'm also investigating a theft!_ They had gone ahead but it looks like Lee was catching up to them. The Outcasts dived into a bush and Lee went after them. But they weren't there!

Lee turned around and saw me coming! "Nora!"

"I saw! But they didn't go over the bushes they went _in._"

"What does that mean- aaahhhh!" It means that they went _down_ a whole that Lee had just discovered. _That's a deep hole._ I saw the ladder going down into it. "Lee!" I called down. "Grab the ladder! It's right by your arm!"

It was dark the ladder's shifting around told me he must have caught it. "Phew!" If Lee had fallen the whole way, he might not have been able to get back up. "Are you okay?" I called down. "Yeah," he called back, "but that was-" I think he would have said close, but instead I heard a snap! _Oh no, the ladder must have broken! _ My panic was short-lived as Lee let out an "Oof!" indicating that he had landed on the ground. Using the ladder I carefully climbed down after him.

I found the missing step. In doing so I ended up landing on Lee. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." I told him. It wasn't very bright down here, but I could still tell that Lee was holding something.

"Hey, you found your bag?" If the Outcasts dropped it then mission accomplished!

"Yeah, but the key is missing! And that's what's important." Okay so the mission continues. "Better give Camski an update."

"Camski?"

"Cam. He and Holger are doing something." He dialed a number on his phone. "….. Keep him busy, and whatever you do don't let him leave. The Outcasts have my key, and I'm getting' it back. I have Nora with me too….. Yeah, sure you can meet her in detention, okay? Ping out." Lee activated an ear piece so he could answer his phone in case his friends called.

"What's going on?" I asked him as we started walking.

"Barrage is actually helping Cam and Holger with the 'investigation' for my stolen backpack. Oh, and Cam wants to meet you later."

"I'd like to meet Cam too. You've told me about him, but I only saw him yesterday during the protest. And now I want to thank him for distracting Barrage twice for us."

"Oh, and you missed _this_ update this morning. Biffy's in Fort Nigma trying hook up a new device so we can use our phones in there."

"That will be useful! If he can get his GPS back up he could help us when we need escape routes."

"That's the idea."

Right then Lee's ear piece ringed. "Biffy!" _He's already done it? Wow!_ "Whatever you did, you're a genius! Quick, you gotta help us! Nora and I are completely lost down here."

There were a few lights down here. What I first thought was a cave was made out of bricks and made into a long rounded tunnel. _Well, I knew this school was weird, but this is on the edge of unrealistic!_ Even though Lee and Biffy had told me about how they first found the tunnels and about the pyramid they found, it had been difficult for me to believe them until now.

"C'mon guys! Run!" That wasn't Lee. Running towards us were our key-thieves and behind them… A _blue_ tazelwurm? With robot parts? _Eh, why not?_ The Outcasts pushed past us. "Hey!" I called out to them, now running from the tazelwurm. Lee ran ahead of us, taking directions from Biffy on navigating the Tunnels we were in. "Wait stop!" Lee blocked our route. Up ahead was a bright blue force field blocking the path. Lee threw a stick to demonstrate. It disintegrated. "Yeah, thought so." Now we were caught between a rock and a hard place. Or a mad blue taz and a blue-deadly-forcefield.

"Lee," I faced the tazelwurm and pulled my long staff out from my backpack, "keep everyone behind me."

"What are you doing?" the girl, Jenny, asked.

"My job." I spread my legs apart in a solid stance.

This tazelwurm was pure animal, it wouldn't take submission like the red one. It charged. I raised my staff and brought it down on its head, hard! It rolled but came right back up at me. This time I used my staff to block at send it flying against the wall. It left a crack in the bricks, but it wasn't enough. It was really mad now. "When I say so, duck." I told the kids. The tazelwurm came in at full charge, I kneeled a little to meet its gaze. When it was just a few inches away, I called out "Duck!" Cause the next second the tazelwurm had leaped up to attack me, but instead it met with the force-field behind me. It shorted the animal's metal parts and the creature fell to the ground. "Point. Match. Prowler."

The Outcasts and Lee were cheering behind me. And truth be told I was a little proud of myself. I had stayed in control this time, I knew and remembered everything that had happened! _Yes! Yes! Yes! _

We had to move though, and there was another issue to deal with. "Okay now for you three." I shrunk down my staff but kept in in hand. "You know stealing is illegal, right?"

"Seriously," Lee said, " why did you take my key? Didn't I help you get that Taz whisker?"

The three looked at us guiltily, and with some fear. _They did see me take down a tazelwurm… Twice if they caught my first day. _Jenny took her finger out of her nose and spoke first. "Okay, we took your key. But we, like, had to. We're like totally cursed to be uncool."

"And so you stole from a person who's helped you." I said. "You already have a whisker. Did it not work?"

Lou explained what happened. How they had tried to figure out how to use the whisker from a book that Jenny found in the library with two tazelwurms on it. How Deuce had tried to eat it (as was his curse) and how the whisker ended up burned. Jenny brought out the book from her bag to show us, I even tried to open it. No good. I handed it back to her.

"So when did you become friends with the Taz-tamer?" Deuce asked Lee. _Can a really not hurt Chaz if I see him again?_

Lee answered. "Her name is Nora Prowler. And… Hey, Nora where did you learn to fight tazelwurms?"

"I do NOT fight tazelwurms! Their martial arts that I only use for defending myself! And this isn't even about me, it's about why three kids who stole a key and ran down into the tunnels."

"How did you guys find that enterance anyway? The key is for opening the Tunnels."

"We dug it!" Deuce said. "It took weeks. But the dirt was _delicious_." _Now I feel bad for these kids. _

"And then you needed my key to unlock all the other doors." Lee held the key in his hand. "So you thought you'd just steal it?"

The Outcasts all looked at each other. They all answered with a yes. "Aren't you three friends with Lee?" I asked. "He's helped you before, you thought he would say no?"

"We figured since nobody likes us anyway, asking for help for nothing but a gigantic waste of time!"

That brought back a few memories of my own high school. My tenth year had been full of assaults in the bathroom, sabotaged lockers, verbal and some physical pain. On top of that people I had used to turn to ignored me like they had never seen my face before. Then it all added up to the problem I had to see Sensei Hong about. The Outcasts were not trusting, but for a good reason. They had been at the top of the school food chain and then be kicked off through no fault of their own. I could understand that.

"You still could have asked. I'd have given it to you." Lee said.

"Okay, fine, I'm asking." Jenny reached for the key in Lee's hand. He pulled it back out of her reach.

"Nuh-uh! But I will get you another whisker the next time I see Taz."

Jenny's eyes brightened … before she stuck her finger back in her nose. Lee returned her smile. _Aw, that's sweet! _Hey, I am a girl! And I know when I see crush in action. "No!" Lou stomped his foot like an angry child, "We have waited long enough! I want a new whisker! Today!" _So how do we tell this impatient brat that the tazelwurm isn't even in the school anymore?_ We didn't need to as it turned out. Along with lights and force-fields, the Tunnels also came with a PA system. A man's voice echoed off the walls, "Emergency! The Pyramid Room is under attack by tazelwurms. Send help immediately!"

Behind us (from the force field) came the sound of hazmats. We hid in a nearby tunnel. Somehow the shield deactivated when the robots came near and let them through. "You hear that guys?" Lou said to his friends, "Tazelwurms!"

"Hold on!" I tried to stop them. "Those hazmats are going the same way and they are armed."

"But we have the Taz-Tamer! And there are going to be lots of whiskers!" Lou took off running down the tunnel too excited to be stopped.

"Blue tazelwurms! Blue!" Lee cried as the rest of us took off after the thumb-sucker. Funny how now I remembered that the one red tazelwurm I knew off was out in the city and could be anywhere but at the school. I hadn't given a second thought to the Taz after that, but he still was important around here. Lee always got excited when he talked about the creature, it had helped him so much.

"Lee," I said as we ran, "we need to keep an eye out for how those guys got the shield lowered. Apparently Fort Nigma isn't the only thing with upgrades." Lee nodded.

Eventually the white hazmats stopped their running. From behind a corner Lou found them and ran after them again. Lee caught up to him first, but the shield flickered back on cutting off me Jenny and Deuce. "Okay, this has gone far enough, Lou." I whispered in case the robots heard us. "You're risking you're friends and possibly your life here!"

The only thing keeping Lou from going further into the room was Lee. "No! I need that tazelwurm whisker so I can be cool again." The shield went down again just long enough for Jenny and Deuce and I to get through. "Are you crazy?" Jenny said angrily, "Now we're trapped!"

"Oh it's worse than that." I reminded her. "We're trapped, in room full of hazmat cleaners and the w_rong_ kind of tazelwurms!" I wasn't entirely sure there was a _right _ kind of tazelwurm, but directed that sentence at Lou who had gotten us into this mess. It looked like a war zone. Hazmats were zapping crystalizers at blue tazelwurms who digging holes out of the walls and floor trying to get near the large pyramid in the room. We hid behind some metal boxes. There was something in the room that Lee hadn't told me about before. A cube made up of those shields was up against the pyramid, along with some computers. The other thing inside it was a…uh… very fat human. Deuce tried to leave, but the shield was fully back on which gave him a bad shock. Then another one when he tried to taste it. I face-palmed.

What followed I could only describe as chaos and lucky circumstance. A blue tax discovered us, right before it got shocked be a haz-mat that then discovered us. Only for the haz-mat to be knocked down by another blue tazelwurm earning us the electric stick it was using. Jenny tapped me on the shoulder, "Okay, sorry to ask the obvious but how are we getting out of here?" She was scared, and I am supposed to be the adult. I spoke comfortingly, "We'll figure something out. Right now we just stay out of sight, alright?"

"Wait," Lee got my attention, "what's going on over there?" He pointed to the blue cube. The blue tazes(sp?) were attacking it, and the man inside seemed to be panicking. "I can't control the tazel-borgs!" _So that's what they are. Animals that have metal forced into them? That's even crueler than Barrage!_ "This blasted pyramid is causing some kind of interference." The man turned to two haz-mats outside his cube. "Don't let them near the generator or else-" Too late! Tazel-borgs were already overpowering the guards, and one of them bit through a thick cable. All the shields where now off! The fat man yelled for a retreat. "Lee, look!" In the man's hand was another key, just like Lee's!

The man left on a hover car… boat… transport-thing! "Okay, _what _ was that big dude up to?" Lee asked no one in particular.

"Who cares?" Jenny answered him, "Hello?! The doors are open again!"

"Lee, this has really gone far enough." I told him. "We _all_ need to get out of here. Jenny, Lou and Deuce gave back the key, it's done!"

"You guys go. I'll be right back."

"_Ai!_ Lee!" I'm still responsible for him. "Go outside!" I told the Outcasts before I ran after him.

"Guys, we have to help." Jenny pleaded with the two boys.

"No way,"Lou protested, "you heard the Taz-Tamer and you're new crush, we have to go!" _Coward._

"He is not my new- ugh! C'mon seriously, don't be jerks. They'd help us!" With that, Jenny made it into my good book.

Lee was looking around the computer desk. "Lee, I'm serious this place is not safe right now."

"I just want to see what he was doing." Lee picked up a piece of paper and then looked at the Pyramid. He walked over to three triangles on the structure. "My key can open this two? But there's a spot for two keys."

"And that big guy had the other one." I pointed out. This was way bigger than a prank frame-up. This was a bigger conspiracy than I ever could have imagined!

"Jenny! Look out!" Lou cried out. We all saw her , she was close to the generator and a blue taz was very close to her. Lee ran up and knocked her out of the way before it pounced on her. But it got her bag. "The book!" Jenny yelled. The taz put a robotic claw over it and roared at us. I extended my staff again and knocked it out of the way. I picked up the book, it wasn't damaged and handed it back to Jenny. The taz shook itself off and came at us again. _These things are persistent!_ "Nora!"

"Lee, maybe this will help!" Lou through us the shock-prod… while it was turned on! "My bad!" It came but we all jumped in the air as it slid across the ground and effectively shocked the tazel-borg. "Okay! Now it is _really _time to go!" Everyone agreed and we all ran out. Before we left though, Lee made one last detour. He took a broken piece of a hazmat's arm and threw it into a corner. "Let's hope that book is important." He said.

"Let's also hope that Biffy can tell us how to get out of here." I added.

We kept on running with Lee in the lead. Somehow we had lost connection with Biffy earlier and now we were running around the Tunnels just trying to avoid any bad guys who might still be down here. Lee led us into some white-walled tunnels before he got Biffy back on. "We need a way out or we're dead!"

"To the point!" I laughed.

We made a right and came to a stone staircase. "It leads to the library," Lee explained, "I can use my key at the top." We were almost out when, "Oof! Ow!" Deuce tripped. And a blue taz appeared at the enterance. "Deuce!" Jenny called out to her friend. I ran down there, "Back off!" The creature hissed at me. A flash of red came into view, and then it was the red tazelwurm confronting the blue one. "Wow." _I guess it was down here after all!_

"Ironic. For once something almost ate Deuce!" All jokes aside, I helped Deuce up and everyone ran up the stairs to the door that Lee had opened. More tazel-borgs were coming too, and Taz seemed adamant about keeping them off us.

"We're cleared! You commin'?" Lee called to Taz. The door shut behind them.

"We're safe!" Jenny cheered. I would have too, it's just I was more concerned about the clock. It was 9:00. _That was only an hour?! _ _And Barrage! Oh, wait that phone call. He's preoccupied because of Cam._ I let out a breath of relief. "Phew. That was an exciting morning."

"Yeah, not bad." Lee agreed.

The taz hissed and came at eye-level with me! "Eek!" I cried out.

"Taz, no!" Lee didn't come near, "She's with us! She's been helping us."

The creature's eyes were practically ablaze. Was it mad at me? Did it want a rematch? If I went with that I'd be a disgrace to my sensei. He would never approve of me using what he taught for protection used for vengeful games. I put on a calm expression. "I am sorry." I told the Taz. "And I want to thank you. You came back and protected all of us down there." The creature stared at me for a little bit longer. I never broke eye-contact, I could only guess that Lee and the others were only staring at us because they did not know what to do if this became a brawl. Then, the Taz looked like it smiled. Then it liked my face. I was forgiven for my first day. I petted it on its leathery head.

"Okay, now that's settled." I faced the humans in the library. "It's nine o'clock so I'm due in the detention room. While you four are overdue in class."

"Oh my gosh!" Lee realized. They all ran out of the room, Taz going along with them.

I laughed to myself as I head towards the detention room. _What a morning. Secret tunnels, cyborg animals, frustrated teenagers, and a pyramid. It's not even lunch! How's the rest of my day- _

_Oh my, gosh!_ _I have a date this afternoon!_

* * *

_A/N: I'm stopping there because I got way too chatty with this. I'll put Nora and the Serpent in the next chapter, like an OC special ep. I know I gave Nora some of Lee's lines, and I also took some out. Keep reading!  
_


	7. Extra: Date with Destiny or

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Detentionaire. Or any of the titles in this.**

A/N: This one is kind of a filler! It happens after Outcasts Strike Back, but later in the day of the episode. This is for Nora's character development, to show how her relation with the Serpent, and Lee might change. Which side will she choose? Does anyone even care?

Well, I do. She on a date with destiny...or her destruction.

* * *

My morning had been an entire adventure. I made amends with the tazelwurm, helped Lee get back his key, stopped a half-robotic monsters (not Barrage), and saw with my own eyes the mysterious Pyramid. With my whole brain being in fighting mode, I somehow almost forgot that I agreed to meet up on my break with some guy who calls himself The Serpent!

I was wracking my brain thinking: _Why did I saw yes? I don't know him! I didn't even get his real name. _ The only thing I did get was a stupid helmet. A pure, white helmet that I had been lugging around all day in my bag!

At lunch I sit in the detention room with Biffy, Lee and our new addition Jenny who's in trouble for committing a theft on school grounds. Biffy is working on his device to let us use our phones and internet in here, while Lee and Jenny look over the book, unlocked courtesy of the Taz himself. Which leaves me to sit at my chair quietly, while I contemplate all the possible ways this meeting could go south. If it hasn't already.

"What's her problem?" I know Jenny is talking about me, but I leave it for Lee to answer.

"No idea."

"Seriously," Biffy even stops working with his cat, "You're like a dead body over there. What gives? The taz attack run you out?"

Do I look that depressed? I haven't even gone yet! I sit myself up straight, I've never been that good at lying and I certainly can't with this bunch.

"I have a date." I tell them the sum only. They only give me confused expressions, as if I'd said 'There's also a purple tazelwurm'.

"And… that's bad?" Lee asks.

"Well, I'm not even sure if it's really a date! This weird guy I met yesterday showed up in front of my house this morning and I was rude to him but I apologized. And then my car wouldn't start and I was hurrying over here, so he offered me a ride and gave me this helmet. He got me here and asked if he could meet me again at my break. I said okay and tried to give this back to him but he said he'd get it back from me later. Then all the stuff from this morning happened, and I'm supposed to see him at the coffee shop at two later!"

I was breathing heavy, and the whole room was looking at me like I was two seconds away from blowing up.

"Again… that's bad?"

"Yes, Lee that's bad."

Biffy rolled his eyes. "Girls…"

Jenny and I both glared at him. "You're dating one." I reminded him. He growled and went back to his phone.

Jenny spoke next. "But you've got a date today, isn't that good?"

"It might be if I could be sure it's an honest date."

"What makes an 'honest date'?"

_Okay that requires some thought._ "Um… well, an honest liking of the other person? A fun event. Something to talk about. But that's the problem! I've told you all pretty much everything I know about this guy. He didn't even give me his name, and now I'm going to meet him later?"

"Then why go at all?" Biffy asked from his phone.

"Because I still have his helmet here. I can't use it and even if I just keep it I'll feel like I've stolen something. Plus, he knows where I live now."

A knock on the metal doors interrupted our conversation. "Open up! _El Presidente _is here to, uh, see all his people!" _Oh, that's right. Lee told me Cam would be coming._ I punched in the code and let Cam in. "Hey Cam!" Lee greeted his friend.

Cam walked right up to Lee's desk. The door was open so nobody would get shocked or gassed. "Hey ese!" they fist-bumped.

"And this is Nora." Lee gestured towards me.

"Wow," Cam said as he turned from Lee to me. "I've been hearin' things 'bout' you. All good, all good, senorita." We shook hands.

"Same about you, Cam. You've been a big help to me and Lee lately, with the protest and then the interrogation this morning. Thank you so much!"

"I'm always there for my boy, Lee. It's what I do!" Cam lifted his furry coat collar proudly. I laughed, Cam was a character!

"Way to go, Cam." Biffy congratulated him in a casual voice. "We haven't been able to get her to smile all day."

"Eh? Something happen?" Cam asked.

"She has a date in few hours." Jenny stated. She seemed already bored with Cam and went back to the book.

"Hey, hey! He's a lucky dude, whoever he is!"

"Problem is she _doesn't _know who he is." Lee interjected.

_Do you guys really need to bring this up now?_

"Like a blind date?"

_Oh well, train's already off._ "More or less. I met him just yesterday."

"But isn't the super cool, mystery-man the kind of thing chickitas dig?"

"Well, some but-"

"Like in every action movie, that's what grabs the eye. He's handsome, he' awesome, but no one knows who he is."

"That's in movies, books and fanfic-"

"But then the girl tries to get closer and finds out more about the guy." Biffy seemed to be enjoying this too now. _Great._ "Like he's a secret agent or escaped criminal or a former assassin!"

"Biffy!"

Then Jenny spoke up again. "But he's really cool to her, and she goes along with him to see his human side. She falls in love with him for that and sticks with him."

"What kind of movies do guys-"

Finally, Lee, "And happily ever after?"

"NOT REALISTIC!" I snapped the room back to attention. "And please! Let people finish their sentences around here, okay?"

They all nodded. "First of all, this is real life not a movie. Clear?"

"Clear." Came from all of them.

"Second: I already have more than enough reason to suspect this guy. For all I know he could be a philanderer."

"A what?" Cam asked.

"A guy who randomly goes around and picks up girls." I clarified. "He had a beautiful helmet already on his bike that fit me perfectly. This could be his girlfriend's for all I know."

"Do you know if he _has_ a girlfriend?" Lee asked.

"Of course not. But Lee, can any of you think of why he had a helmet, perfect for a girl, just sitting on his motorcycle?" They started thinking about this one. That one question was what had been eating me all this time. _Was I setting myself up for a good, hard heartbreak? Was the guy I'm going to go see already taken and cheating on some other poor girl? Could this be my biggest blunder?_

"Uhhh…" Cam raised his hand as if to answer the question. "Maybe… he just had it because he had an _ex_-girlfriend?"

"Too convenient." I shot it down. But it was plausible, I had to give that. An ex-girlfriend would be a good explanation.

"What's the worst that can happen if he isn't the real deal?" Jenny asked.

"Well…" With no real answer the detention room took off with their answers.

Lee: "If he gives you trouble you could always go Taz-Tamer on him!"

Cam: "Yeah, I saw that! You got moves girl!"

Biffy: "You also have us for back up."

Jenny: "What if he likes you too? He asked _you_, so maybe that's something."

They were all good kids. That much was solid. They wanted me to go and have fun but I had too many reservations. The source of which was now in my two hands. _So many reasons to go, and just as many not to._ "Boy," I sighed, "Wish Sensei Hong had given me some proverbs-of-wisdom on dating."

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"My old instructor. The one who taught me to fight and use the long staff I have. He would always talk about balance and life." Nothing came to mind though in this case. _C'mon Sensei! You've got to have left me something. _

_"You have no problem speaking out your true feelings, Nora. Others do, and they often find themselves isolated. It is easier to remain closed off in a private world, but it restricts the growth of the person. Alone our true potential cannot shine, interaction with others will always enrich your mind!"_

What? That is _not_ dating advice! Is it?

"I want to go…" I stared straight into the helmet's eyes, like they were real eyes. Real, blank, blue eyes. The eyes of The Serpent seemed to appear from behind them for a second. I blinked and his were gone. _I know next to _nothing _about that guy. So let's find out! _"So I'll go!" The rest of lunch detention was full of words of encouragement, mysterious book reading, and conspiracy work. When Cam left I heard him whisper as Lee pushed him out the door, "She's hot." I laughed again as Lee pushed him out the doors that slammed shut before Barrage showed up.

* * *

Two o'clock, I was walking out of the school and towards the coffee shop. I had asked Barrage if I could be a few minutes late, but he really would not hear of it. I held the white helmet under one arm, I had my phone in my pants pocket and 'long silver' as Biffy called it tucked into my bag where I could reach it. He wasn't there at first so I sat at my table and looked at the menu. I didn't read a word though.

_ What if he doesn't show up? That would save me some stress. I'll just stay here for my break, leave the helmet with the girl at the cashier and tell her that guy will come by later to pick it up._ The helmet would be out of my hands and my mind would be clear! I was now starting to hope that he wouldn't show up. I began reading the menu trying to see what I felt like now that I was hungry again.

However, I should have known better.

"Can't decide?"

There he was in the same red jacket that he had worn this morning and before. "I, uh…um…" Yeah, I was caught off guard by this guy a_gain_. _He's good at sneaking around._

He laughed and took a seat. "I told the server inside to get a cup of jasmine and earl grey. You don't mind?"

"Well, no. Thank you." _C'mon Nora time to get this show on the road. _I regain my composure and push the helmet towards him. "Thanks for earlier, I really appreciate that you helped."

He picked it up. _He ordered tea, but if he leaves with the helmet now, the only thing I'll have to worry about is paying._ "It was my pleasure. Did your kids turn out okay?"

_He likes that wolf-smile doesn't he?_ "Yes. They're just fine now. I was really worried but the problem was solved in just over an hour. Part of it being how resourceful they are."

"Really? Is that so?" The server brought our tea. Jasmine for me, and the earl grey for Serpent and then left. _Why Earl Grey? I'm pretty sure that's not from China._ The Serpent kept talking as I added two sugars to my drink. "You seem to be rather fond of those students. Didn't you say they were in detention?"

I had no idea if I had told him that or not, but I stayed polite. "They are. But the school's kind of messed up and the principal is… well, he's new and doesn't really give students a chance to explain themselves. All of them are really good kids. None of them are the delinquent type, and… in all honesty I like them better than I like some of the staff."

I took a sip of my tea. "Perfect." I breathed. _Dating rule: Answer a question about yourself, ask a question back. Go for it!_ I had actually practiced some scenario questions with Cam. He'd been a little dramatic with his character, but it had helped nonetheless. "And what about you? You enjoy your job?"

"Quite. I sort of… work for my family. It keeps me busy some times, but other times I can have whole days off."

_Okay, we have progress._ "That's nice. I don't really have the kind of passion my dad has for his job, so I went another way."

"Which way would that be?"

"Down the road of school counselor. I like working with people younger than me. Gives me the chance to help other people out."

"And… what does your father do?"

_Should I answer that? Hm, it can't be of any real interest to him. _"He's a security system designer. He makes alarms and sensors for office buildings, a lot of high-tech stuff that I just can't keep up with." I took another sip.

"He must be a busy man."

"He is and what do your parent's do?" Fair game. I told him mine.

"It's just… my mother. And she has a lot of businesses. I do not see her often."

"Oh, I see." This guy has the corner market on vague. Maybe this was a bad idea. _The helmet! Ask about the helmet!_ I had covered that with Cam too. It was the million dollar question! "It was pretty lucky for me that you showed up in front of my house this morning." He just nodded and took a gulp of his own tea. _Maybe I'm talking too much. But I'm here for answers._ "I was wondering about the helmet you gave me, actually. Who does it belong to?"

"Me." He answered before taking another drink.

"It looks a little small for you." I tried to make it sound like a joke. "It's like it was made for a girl to wear. What did you get it for?"

He set his tea down and looked me in the eyes. I kept my expression innocent just like I had practiced. He burst out laughing!

"You don't think I just go around, handing out rides and helmets to pretty girls in coffee shops do you?"

"No it's just…" _You hit the nail on the head?_ "It was a very big coincidence, you being in the right place, is all. And the helmet fit me so well."

"Let me explain." He had already calmed himself down, "I was raised by a single mother. She taught me to be a gentleman to young ladies. She is also gone more often now and I have time for myself when she doesn't need me. The helmet is for my little sister. I keep it with me in case she ever needs a ride."

Hadn't suspected a sister in all this. And that completely eliminates him being related to Lee. He has a family; a mom and sister. Now I felt stupid for jumping to conclusions with this guy. Everything at A. Nigma High may be a conspiracy, but that doesn't conclude that everyone in the city is in on one. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to suggest anything." _Even though I really did._ "I guess some stress has been getting to me and I've been suspicious is all."

The Serpent smiled. Not a wolf or cat-like smile, this one looked more genuine. "Then can I take you somewhere?" He held out his hand for me to take. "You still have forty-five minutes of your break, yes?" My suspicion had completely disappeared in the wake of my guilt. I had suspected him and he just gave me another chance. "I'd love to."

The Serpent took me on a fast tour around the city. He kept his pace at a moderate speed, which was still fast, but slow enough for him to point out certain landmarks and buildings around the city. "Have you been here long, Nora?" he asked at one point.

"Only about two months. We moved here when my dad got a big offer for his work. Something from Mann, Wurst and Something."

"I think I know what you're talking about! I actually work for a part of the same organization."

"Really?" So I'm out with the son of my dad's boss? Well, alright, I mean this is all for fun right? Nothing's gonna come of this. And I can tell dad I met him now.

"Yes, but don't tell your father you've met me. It might cause a problem for my dear mother."

I guess I could understand why. Social ladders suck, but they still play their part in life. "Not a problem! Trust me, Dad's well-employed I see no reason to mess with that."

In a voice I could not hear over the motorcycle he said, "I know you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry?" I called out.

"I said it's a shame you couldn't tell him."

"No sweat! Believe me he'll just be glad to hear that I went out with a friend." His motorcycle went faster. And the rush I got from the speed made this day all the more fun!

* * *

**Serpent's POV**

_ Out with a **friend?**_ Is something wrong with this one? Paid for tea and a close ride together around the city and I get 'friend'? She might be saying this to lighten her disappointment. No, this one has been blunt from the start. She even tried to get rid of me. Then when she saw me again she accused me of stalking. _Miss Nora Prowler, you should trust your instincts better._ I more than got her house number and birthday; I found _all_ her personal information.

I know why she's had to change school three times and why she won't even set foot on her college campus. _But this is unexpected._ She should be more closed off, timid, not very social perhaps even a bit more boring. Instead she is alert, happy (when she's not ordering people to get lost), and she laughs. I almost wasn't sure if I had found the right person. _But the when do I make mistakes?_ I laugh at the thought. _But 'Out with a Friend', why say that? Hm, perhaps she still has some doubts. Good thing I snuck in and messed with her car or I wouldn't have had this chance! But it's cute that she's so close, yet she misses at every single turn._

* * *

**Nora's POV**

We pulled up right in front of the school at three o'clock. I had told Serpent that he could just take me back to the coffee shop, but he insisted on dropping me off. "Thanks for the ride. But you have to take your sister's helmet back in case she needs it."

"Alright, though I should have told you that she hasn't needed it for a few years now."

_Boy, did I have this guy wrong._ He's still a bit mysterious for sure, though I shouldn't label him as a bad guy for that. He gave me a lot of information about himself, probably more than a person usually gives on a first-

No. _Nora you can't assume this was a date._ He probably did this to prove I was wrong about him. Yeah, I feel guilty, but at the same time I'm glad I was wrong. "Hey, thanks for today." I told him, "And I can't apologize enough for how I acted this morning."

"I'm not mad about that. What was the emergency? Something to do with one of 'your kids' right?"

"Yeah," It felt odd for him to refer to Lee, Biffy and Jenny as my 'kids'. More like 'the kids I'm helping with a huge and weird conspiracy', but he didn't need to know that. "Lee just had his backpack stolen. And even when the person gave it back, she still got detention." The Serpent took immediate attention when I said Lee's name. "Lee?" He asked. "Do you mean, Lee _Ping?_"

_Uh-oh, Lee's reputation isn't just in the school._ "Well, yeah. I don't really know about another. I'm guessing you've heard about the Detentionaire?"

"Yes." I was too busy getting my bag onto my shoulder to notice how menacingly he said it.

"Well, here's your helmet! I don't know what you've heard about Lee, but he's actually a good kid. See you later!" I was probably late enough to get a good yelling-speech from Barrage, even if it was just a minute. _Who am I kidding? I'll get it for just twelve seconds!_ I waved to the Serpent, who had already driven off. _I have a better opinion of that guy but… nah, maybe he was just in a hurry._

The after school detention starts at 3:15, I go there first and somehow only get the 'keep an eye on them' gesture from Barrage which I curtly nod to. All three of them are seated and Barrage shuts the door. I listen until I can no longer hear his mechanical stomping and then I press 8-5-6-1 to open the door so we can talk. The first is Biffy who asks me, "So, how did it go?" Jenny leans in to hear, while Lee stays in his seat.

"It was nice. Now let's see that book." And detention went on with the topic seemingly forgotten.

If I had known the turmoil and misery that had been unearthed that very day, I wouldn't have gone. I've eaten in the teacher's lounge and forgotten the whole thing. I would have taken the bus anywhere else but that coffee shop, and taken it again to come home.

But I didn't. And I couldn't even have guessed what I had helped start.

* * *

**At the Hydra Casino….**

The Serpent walked into his office with his helmet in hand. He threw onto the couch as he passed by and went straight to his desk. Priscilla looked up from her nap to greet her master, but the serious look on his face told that he was in no mood for playing around. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out his blue and red medallion, the one he only put on for occasions that concerned his mission. It smelled awful, the medallion, as the Serpent had been told, was passed down from warrior to warrior, in essence it carried and passed on the skills of past wearers. _Not something to wear on a date._

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. A woman answered the phone.

"What is it?" The woman asked impatiently.

"Cassandra! How is your day going?" He was pressing her buttons. He took great delight in the fact that he had a specialty to.

"Oh, just fine." She answered sweetly, "Except," now she became the demanding, irritated woman who was head of the Council, "my assassin has been dallying about all day instead of being where I NEED HIM!"

"Aw, I missed you too!" He knew he was in trouble. But today he had a way out of it. "But I wasn't dilly-dallying today. Well, I was at first. But I have something for you."

"If it's the location of the missing key, I already have it. My little baby-bot venture has proven useful. Unlike you. I'll send you the coordinates tomorrow."

He smiled, gesturing for Priscilla to come over to him. He took a grey mouse from out of the cage and dangled it over her head. "Oh, I have something even better than that."

"What is it?"

"Interested now? " He waved the mouse back and forth above Pricilla's head, just like he was waving his big secret to Cassandra. "I met a very interesting girl yesterday."

"I'm not interested in another one of your-"

"Now, now! Just wait, you'll like this: she is in a very good position to gather information for us. A place 'behind the lines' so to speak. She can get into places that we can't... Get us secrets that we should not know."

Cassandra was silent. A rarity, and the mouse was being held just out of Priscilla's reach.

"Tell me everything." He let the mouse fall.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's that! Was the ending a little dark?

School will be starting for me next week so it might be a while before I can update.

And the show is almost over! Oh, man suspense!

See you all again!


	8. Of Keys and Tazelwurms

**I Do Not Own Detentionaire. I case anyone forgets.**

Okay, Chapter 8!

I've put Nora's complete file on my page if you want to see it. I put one a few chapter's back, but more like a visual description.

Is the story going good? bad?

* * *

**_Unknown Location..._**

_It wasn't entirely dark. Off at a short distance were four lights, small like stars. One was white, next to it a light blue, a bright red and a green on the end. I walked towards the four lights, curious as to what they were. I got closer. But the distance closed with just for steps. And the lights were not in a row, the made up a square. I stood at the center looking at each one of them. They each shined even brighter, like each of them was the Northern Star. To be inside them felt…serene. Nothing was diverting my mind, I was here, nothing else was. The feeling was somehow… calming. I spread out my arms just because I could, I turned around once. "You have changed." The voice that broke me out of my reverie was the sagely, old and welcome voice I hadn't heard in over three years. Standing just outside the red and green lights, yet clear as day was Sensei Hong. He looked a lot older than I had remembered, grey had found its way into his short black hair and there was undeniably a few more wrinkles than there was in the picture I had of him in the hallway. But his dark eyes still shined with happiness, even brighter than the four lights, and his smile still beamed with pride. Three years…maybe this is how he looks now._

_ My first thought was to run up to see him. The moment I took a step, his face became serious and he held out his hand to stop me. I didn't understand. Did he not want to see me? I wanted to tell him that I had missed him, that I had kept training myself, that thanks to him nothing bad has happened. "Nora. You are fully grown. But in your eyes I still sense the child that you were."_

_ I was afraid to speak for some reason. My throat felt dry. I managed to get out. "Things have been better." His smile came back, it was the sweet and calming smile I knew so well. "Yes. But are you sure you are safe?"_

_ I didn't understand. And being the Sensei he was he knew that just by looking at me. "Nora, the Beast has been quiet for a long time. It has not been fed, nor stirred. But do not mistake silence as absence. Look about where you are. What do you see?"_

_ Of course the first thing I saw where the four lights. "These lights," Sensei Hong spoke, "They are the walls of the battleground. The opponents lie inside…with you." I was afraid, even before I saw anything. On my right I heard a loud roar, my eyes following the noise found a red tazelwurm. I would have thought it was Taz, but it didn't have a sweater. This red tazelwurm was covered in scratches and scars, it had a few bruises, but it held itself with such strength that no one would call it a weak creature. Another hiss came from the left. There sat a blue tazelwurm. No robotic parts, it was almost has whole as the other one. But this one had taken a much more severe beating. It was covered in open, fresh-looking wounds all over its body. Unlike the other, the blue one looked it had been starved as well. But if anything it was a much more frightening sight than the other. The blue's eyes glared like flaming daggers, its hiss deeper, throatier, hungrier and more menacing. _

_ I stood frozen between these two. Both were glaring at me, ready to jump and I wasn't sure if I could stop one this time. "Sensei," I squeaked out, "Help me."_

_ But he shook his head. "Nora, look at these two beasts. Look at where you are! This is the oldest arena in the world! Good and evil are always at war with each other and you have come to the very center of your own conflict."_

_ "How do I get out?"_

_ Sensei's eyes became half-lidded. This meant it was time for a proverb. "There is a fable." What no proverb? He's telling a story? That used to be Dad's job. "A fable of an old man answering a question of his grandson's. The Grandson had asked his Grandfather 'How do I know if I am good or evil?' And the Grandfather told him: 'Inside you are two beasts. One stands for justice, protection, love, compassion, courage and wisdom. The other, he stands for cruelty, fear, anger, jealousy, sadness and greed. The two beasts are constantly locked in combat.' Then the Grandson asks: 'How does either of them win, Grandfather?' The Grandfather told him: 'The one who wins is the one you feed.'_

_ "Nora, these are your two beasts. They have been locked in battle all this time. Red has lived off of what you have given him, leaving blue practically starved."_

_ I noticed the two creatures were now circling around me. Their targets were each other, not me. But I could not move! Sensei continued, "It is not easy, but by looking in his eyes you see he is not dead, just greatly weak. He is waiting for you to feed him again. He is angry at being beaten so many times, but he will wait if he can feel that a great feast is on the way."_

_ My voice finally came to me, full of confidence. "He won't be eating any time soon, Sensei Hong! I've seen the effects and I know I've paid the consequences. I've been tested and I failed once, but a second time I succeeded!"_

_The red tazelwurm gave out a triumphant roar! The blue gave out a deep growl to his enemy._

_ "Nora you are undoubtedly strong in the arts that I taught you. But my warning is for your mind! Beware of who you trust, and what you see. There is always another side to it." A loud boom echoed from behind me. It startled all of us, even the two beasts. The darkness revealed a storm cloud ablaze with lightening and echoing thunder! "Nora!" Sensei Hong called out to me in panic. The storm was blowing him back. "Snakes hide in gardens! Even when you think you are safe, you should-" A clap of thunder drowned out his last word._

My alarm clock buzzed that it was 6:00 a.m.

* * *

**Nora's room.**

I'm ready and I've done some more homework, and but I've avoided training. While I was happy to see Sensei Hong, it felt like a training session, complete with his own words of wisdom. _I shouldn't have gone to that coffee place yesterday. All this caffeine is messing with my head!_ The dream had felt real. But my mom and dad had already trained me that when a dream bothers you, you should just forget about it and move on with your day. _But that warning… Beware of who I trust?_ _Well, I'm already on top of that!_ After my work is done, maybe I'll see if I can look up Sensei Hong and give him a call!

9:00 a.m. I walk off this morning's nightmare and find A. Nigma to be… oddly peaceful? A bunch of teenagers are on their phones around the halls, but nothing strange is happening. Some students are laughing over their phones while others looked uncomfortable. _Experience tells me s_omething_ is going on._ But 'Experience' also knows that Barrage will be waiting for me to report in. _Off to see General Nonsense then._ I laughed to myself making a group of goth kids stare at me as I walked past.

Barrage let me in. "Ah am very disappointed in you, Soldier!"

"What?"

"ALL these reports are PHOOY!" He even threw them up in the air! _Dramatic, much?_

"What _specifically_ is wrong with them, Sir?"

"Specifically!? Yer supposed to be findin' out intel on Lee Ping and his hooligan brigade! All these reports say is that he sits quietly in his little ol' desk and does NOTHIN'!"

I could raise my voice to Barrage. I couldn't tell him that Lee shouldn't even be in detention to begin with, or anything else I thought of Barrage as a principal. "Principal Barrage." But if I kept my voice business-like, I could mask how I really felt about this situation. "You brought me in to observe and recount what goes on in the detention room, correct?"

"That I did! And you-" he sounded like he going to go into another rant. Then he suddenly straightened up, and it looked like he was staring off into space. "You. Are. Doin' an ex-cell-ent job."

"Uh, Sir?" I waved my hand in front of his face. His eye didn't blink, and there nothing to stare at but the wall behind me. "In fact. Take. After-school off. Today."

"Um…" Who was this guy and what happened to the General Pain that I saw here every day? I leered at his desk. My information, reports and schedule were scattered around it. "Sir, according to your schedule I don't have any time off."

"Time off. Fix." Still staring into space, he grabbed the calendar of my work day and scribbled the word 'OFF' onto today's date. _Well, shouldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth, I guess. _"Thank you, Sir. I'll just walk around until it's time for lunch detention." I stood there smiling. I had to wait for Barrage to dismiss me before I left, otherwise it was 'insubordination!'

Barrage looked like he was having a headache. "Sir?"

"Ah- uh… what is it Soldier?"

"You… didn't dismiss me?"

"Well, then… DISMISSED!"

And I was out. I was already out the door when I heard Barrage yell out "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAMA'S GREEN BEANS IS THIS!?"

* * *

Was it really my fourth day here? Man! And who do I know besides the detention group? Pretty much no one. I don't want to run into Chaz again, Tina seemed alright, and I wasn't sure if I liked Lou and Deuce from the Outcasts after the whole Tunnels thing. But I did see Jenny at her locker. She saw me and I walked up to her. "Hey, Jenny."

"Hey…"

She was more trying to look away from me than talk to me. _Why is she- oh!_ Yeah, I'm identified as an adult among the students. Jenny may see herself as an Outcasts, but I don't need to make her less comfortable walking around than she already is. "Well, see you later." I can wander aimlessly somewhere else.

"No. Wait a second!" She didn't yell it. It was more of those yells we did in the detention room. _I guess she wants to say something._ "I, um, uh…" She's trying to say something but I can't tell what. "I… wanted to say sorry for Deuce and Lou."

"What? Why?"

"They…they know they were jerks down there for not helping you and Lee down in the Tunnels." _And us being down there in the first place. _ I didn't go there. "They're not really jerks! It's just…" She stuck her finger into her nose. "We all used to be super popular before this curse started. And now we can't help it! Everyone used to like us, invite us places. Now no one comes in ten feet of us." _Oh Jenny…_

I know what she feels like. She used feel like she was in the safest place at school. People liked her, made her feel special, and then one crucial change and she suddenly treading through a war zone every day.

"Jenny," I pushed gently down on her arm. Her finger came out of her nose. I think she just does as security thing. "Believe it or not, I know how that feels. Suddenly being uncool."

"Ya do?"

"Yeah, I used to be an Outcast." It was true in way. I didn't get the label, but I was nonetheless the social pariah of my high school. Even before the 'Incident', I was greatly teased and tormented each day at school. I put up with it, pretending I could take whatever came at me next, but I always wished that the next morning things would go back to the way they were my freshman year. I hadn't seen anyone _physically_ hurting Jenny, but verbal and mental attacks on a person can be even more hurtful. Jenny was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know if that's hard to believe or not. It's the truth though! And your friends stuck with you even after you got cursed. None of mine did. Those boys are you're real friends. And Lee. Even me."

Jenny giggled nervously. I guess she hasn't had much encouragement. _Wait, I think Lee did that same laugh when I mentioned Tina. Oooohhh, so her too._ I've found a third crush. Can't blame her, aside from her two friends, he's the only guy whose really been nice to her. "Thanks… Nora." I smiled. That was the first time she said my name. "Can I ask you something? It's a little awkward though."

"Alright, sure."

Jenny leaned in close. She didn't want this to be heard out loud.

"C-Could you sit outside the detention room today?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to look over the book with Lee!"

"You want me sitting outside during your detention?"

"Yes!"

"Well, okay. Can I ask why?"

"So I can sit in there with Lee. And the book. And-" I held up my hand to stop her. I got it. She wants to be alone in there for a little while with the guy she likes. I can listen around the corner if I like. And I think I will!

"I get it, Jenny. But what about Biffy? Do you think we can get him to sit outside the room?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. It looks like he hasn't gotten detention today." Hm, I'm a little disappointed to hear that. I've come to look forward to all of us being in that room plotting our next move. Jenny's fit right in, and I guess I've come to expect odd things to happen. Being in that room, preparing to take on the next step ahead of us. Not only do I get the chance to do what I want for my future, I can use what Sensei Hong taught me and be part of something even bigger. I guess it doesn't have to be an _everyday_ thing. With the fun I had on my… outing yesterday, I remember that not everything in life is work. I pat Jenny on the shoulder and watch as she goes over to Deuce and Lou. She looks back once, and I wave before turning and walking off.

Realization hits me. _I've been here for like, what, four days? And I haven't once used my special privileges!_ I can have the whole gym to myself if I want. After my display of fighting on my first day, Barrage had bartered that I could use the gym if I felt like it. I've learned that he must have been in a **_very_** good mood to grant such a favor. And then today, I leave and go home after lunch detention! _Sweet!_ I head for the gymnasium. There is no gym period going on so the whole room is empty. Just perfect since the conditions have been met! I set my camouflage jacket on the stage along with my backpack and shoes. My clothes are alright for working out, a little loose but nothing I'm embarrassed to be seen in.

The supply cabinet is also open. And there are mats, but I want to try working without them. "Okay." Talking to yourself is only weird if other people hear you! "A little tai chi to relax, and then I'll see if I can break forty-two flips!"

For tai chi my movements have to be slow. I feel every movement my body makes. I breathe and pull my arm back slowly. '_Slow. As the waves onto sand. And then slower. Breathe.'_ Those are the exact instructions of not Sensei Hong, but my mother, Helena Prowler. Mom had been a drama teacher, and she had known Sensei Hong way longer than me. She and I used to do these exercises before I went to school in the morning. The way my body moved was from memory, a memory of a happy time, when things were easy. Or at least… when I knew nothing complicated.

I just don't want to think back right now. The dream I had was so dark, it'd be more than easy to call it a nightmare. The tazelwurms, the four lights, Sensei trying to warn me? What was I even doing wrong? I've proven to myself that I _can_ keep control! The scariest thing was that blue tazelwurm. That thing had been mangled, torn up, beaten down and tossed away. And the look it it's eyes… The best way to describe it: Carnal. _"Red has lived off of what you have given him, leaving blue practically starved."_ But it's waiting to be fed again. Expecting it.

"Ah!"

My eyes shot open to see my fist barely touching Tina's nose. Apparently my more violent thoughts flowed through my body to make more aggressive movements. This shocked me into a frozen state. _I had almost hit someone!_ I retracted my fist and bringing it back to my chest. "I d-um…um…Sorry! I guess I got caught up." _No, this is what I've been warned about. Constant control. It might've happened again just now._

Tina and I were both mirrors of fear for a moment. Then she recovered first. "Oh, it's fine. I was actually just watching at first. You're really good!"

"Well, I'm alright since I've been doing this a while. But it only for defensive purposes." If anyone else had caught me (save maybe Lee or Biffy) it would have started a whole story about attacking a student. That would cause problems that I did not need right now.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about this." Tina said. "All that's going on is Chaz hamming it up over this rumor stuff from SHH!"

"Rumors from who?"

Tina explained how this morning everyone got messages from someone called SHH. The rumors included very personal stories of students like Toni having a bad zit, or someone having the flu and kids who sleep with teddy-bears. "I thought that maybe a story about the Taz-Tamer might change direction of things."

"Well, alright. What's odd to me is that some of those stories seem to be well backed-up, Tina. Shouldn't someone be investigating this? Like the teachers? I mean it sounds like someone knows a little too much about the students."

"Yeah… you're right. But I don't pay much attention to rumors. True or not they still hurt people." Where was this girl when I was going to high school? I guess it can't be helped if some schools have meaner kids than others. But this kind of spying doesn't seem to be the work of a chatty teenager.

"So, the interview?"

Tina was very professional while she and I talked on her recorder. She asked me simple questions like my full name, what college I was from, my major and how long I would be here. Then she got to the questions that some of the students had wanted to ask.

"Where did you learn to Kung-Fu?"

I rolled my eyes, but I answered nicely. "In my 'martial arts' class from a hole-in-the-wall studio. My mom was friends with the instructor and took me on when I was just a little kid."

"What do you do besides fight?"

"I can cook, sing, and…" What else? Do some spy stuff behind the scenes of the school? "Walk on the balance beam." It was true.

"Did you attack the Tazelwurm on sight? Or did he attack you?"

"Well, I can't tell if it's a he, Tina." That made her laugh. "But I think the best was to put it is that it just saw me standing in the hall and identified me as a stranger. Almost all animals do that. I didn't hurt it… or him. It just held him down."

"I thought so. And one more… Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed! _What? Typical teenagers. But do I? _"No. No boyfriend at the moment."

"Thanks again, Miss Prowler. That's the Taz-Tamer exclusive! And I'm Tina Kwee, A. Nigma High News!" Tina really likes the news, and she's a lot less arrogant and annoying than Chaz. I stood back up to get back into my routine before my hour was up. "Um, actually, Nora?" Tina stopped me after she turned off her recorder. "I have a question. It's something off the record though."

_Off the record, huh?_ She's been really sweet, and she's a nice girl. If she wants to keep it secret I can do that. "Sure, Tina. What is it?"

"Do… you… um…" She was having some trouble getting the question out. I just leaned in and keep a neutral look on my face. _Lee told me she's part of the group, maybe it's something about that._ "Do you… like Lee?"

"What?" A girl only means one kind of like when she puts it like _that_. "Tina, Lee is fifteen years old. I'm eighteen and in college. Why would you think-"

"I know! I know!" She was blushing all the way to her roots. This was _not _an easy question for her to ask_. _"It's just… Lee was looking for you yesterday and you've spent a lot of time with him because of detention and you're really cool, and then I see him with Jenny and-and…"

"And…" I'll make her say it. It may be a little mean, but this could also be good for her.

"…" She just looks down at her hands. That's enough of a confirmation that she likes Lee. _Looks like I found a little love triangle at A. Nigma._ Tina isn't all shy and quiet, I remember from first meeting her that she'll even go up to Barrage if the situation calls for it. And she wasn't trying to be rude or accusatory with her question, she's a reporter! She just wanted a confirmation, facts are what she's after and that can be hard to find around here. My hand instinctively goes to her shoulder. She looks up with a face just on the brink of tears it seems.

"Tina, you like Lee don't you?"

"What? Well… I uh… I-"

"That's not bad. I know Lee is one of the good guys and I want to help him. That's what I'm here to do. But your liking goes a bit farther than that, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "Lee was looking for me yesterday because his bag had been stolen and I was helping him find it." Now how do I explain Jenny? I already know she has a crush on Lee too. Maybe I should tell Lee about that though? But what do I know about this situation? I've never been in a triangle, and I have no want to be in one at any point.

"Tina, I won't tell Lee." Her expression perked up at that. "If!" she readied herself. I smiled knowingly. "If you keep one of my secrets."

"Oh! I'll keep it! Cross my heart."

Gesturing her to lean in, I cupped my hands around my mouth and whispered. "I don't have a boyfriend. But there is someone I kind of like."

"Who is it?" she asked eagerly.

I giggled at her. "Not telling~!"

* * *

I was walking down the hallway to where Lee, Holger and Cam's lockers were. When I got there they were already in a conversation.

"Wow. I can't believe you did that."

"What choice did I have, bro?" Cam answered Lee. "My blackmailer said if I didn't he'd totally turn me in!"

"You're being blackmailed, Cam?" I asked from behind Lee. The three boys took notice of me.

"I… uh… um…"

"Why is everyone having trouble talking today?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oooo! Ooo!" Holger raised his hand in the air. "Friend Cam be in the trouble times because he took bad paper of cheating, and now most darkest of mailman be making Cam do say things to bring the chuckle times."

Processing… _Cam is being blackmailed into doing embarrassing things because he cheated on a paper_. Cam was looking angrily and Holger. "Dude! You can't tell her! She's, like, one of the others!"

"Cam it's not my job to turn you in." I assured him. "But-"

"Hey, yo, Pres. Fart!" A boy in a large hat, who I knew was Cyrus, threw a water balloon onto Camilo and then ran off as the students laughed.

"Hey!" Cam cried out looking at his damp clothes

"Okay, _that_ is not acceptable!" I yelled out. Cyrus had already disappeared around the corner. I could report him and give him detention, but the room has become sort of a base of operations for us. We don't need extra company right now.

"As if this day wasn't bad enough! Geez!" And Cam walked off to go dry himself.

"I better go too. Hang in there guys." I waved good bye, an headed to- ya know.

* * *

Jenny was already there, and for someone with a week of detention she looked pretty excited for it to start. "So… You and Lee just going to study the book?" I asked knowingly.

"Well, yeah!" Jenny answered. "But… what else should I ask?"

"Hm…" Did she think just because I recently went out I can ask? I'll give it a shot. Lee will probably be more forward than the guy (why do I still not know his name?) I went with. "For starters: What language is this?"

"I dunno. I was thinking maybe Egyptian or something. The Taz opened it with his teeth, but ever since we've just gotten more questions."

The book had two images on its covers. The front had the a pyramid –like swirl to the center and the back… two tazelwurms, red and blue, circling each other. _I had never seen that!_ My brain felt on the edge of a panic attack! _ This is a coincidence! This is a coincidence! _ My mind flashed back to the dream I had this morning. The image of the two tazelwurms, good and evil, fighting each other, just waiting for the scales to be tipped. Inside me! _What is this?!_

"Nora!" Jenny voice snapped me back to reality. I blinked and shook my head to get the feeling off, for some reason my eyes felt slightly burned. "Don't do that, you scared me."

"I-I's sorry. What did I do?"

"You looked kinda freaked out. Like you were about to faint or something." Good… I hadn't felt like I did something. I just froze up is all.

I went and sat back down in my chair and leaned it against the wall. _Too much drama… Good thing today's a half-day._ It was stress, and that was the end of it. I just need to let myself relax. _It was just a picture. You probably saw it yesterday and forgot. The dream meant nothing. You're just overthinking this._ I repeated the thoughts over and over in my mind until I heard the sound of Lee's voice coming down the hall. Jenny heard it too, and immediately ran up to the doorway.

"Lee! Ready to- oh, hi. Nevermind, see you inside." _Whoa, mood swing._ I looked over the corner and there stood Lee. And right next to him was Tina! _Oh, dang._ "Hi, Tina." I waved to her. "Did you get detention today?"

"No, we were just-"

"What are you waiting for?" Barrage had just come in too. _What for? Lee came on his own._ "An invitation with a prune Danish on the side? GET IN AND STAY IN!" He pushed Lee through, leaving Tina standing behind. She looked dejected. Had she asked Lee about the rumor about him and Jenny? I was about to ask her, but Barrage wasn't finished. "Well, accordin' to the latest scandal sheets, I got me a pair of lovey-dovey, cutie-patootie, maraschino-munchin' jail birds!" He mocked. Tina sighed sadly behind him.

_Okay, enough's enough!_

"Actually, _Sir._" I stood up in front of Barrage and crossed my arms. I was **not** moving on this one. "Is anything being done about that?"

"Bein' done!? Yer speaking outta ranks, Soldier!" He was angry. I was too.

"No, sir, I am not. This is a school-wide harassment case, and _you_ are not doing a thing to stop it. If the school board gets so much as a whisper of this. it'll be your job on the chopping block." For the first time ever, Barrage looked unnerved when I mentioned his job was at stake. I kept going, seeing how he was listening. But to make my point clear I had to talk in words he could understand. "As principal, you're supposed to help the students and right now they are all under attack. If this continues, students may drop out and you'll be held accountable for abandoning your charges."

How many times have I brought this room to silence? Jenny and Lee weren't saying a thing behind me. I could see Tina though my eyes were focused on Barrage. She was mouth agape and wide eyed.

* * *

**Lee's POV**

_Whoa! Nora speaks robot-general?_ She's shown these past few days that she is _not_ to be messed with. But calling out Barrage on his job, that's guts! She was mad this time, and she was mad at Barrage, the guy who gets on all our nerves but none of us really can do anything about it since he's principal. And a few other reasons…

"My school is under attack?" Barrage more stated than asked. "NOT ON MY WATCH! Imma gonna hunt down this low-down, SHH an' make him pay for messin with my school!"

"Then you should go." Nora told him. Going into a more neutral tone. "It's already started."

"But just in case," Barrage pointed over at me and Jenny, "I've added a SMOOCH detector! Since Prowler here can't seem to catch ya on nothin'." Jenny and I looked at each other. _A smooch detector? Okay, Barrage is crazy, but is he really that crazy? _He started leaving."One mushy move- and ZAP!" _His neck can do that?_ I watched Tina as the doors closed. _Boy, this rumor-thing has really messed this up even more._ Nora turned to face us. "Could his neck always do that?" she asked.

"No clue. But Nora you just stood up to Barrage!"

I got gassed in the face. _Forgot to whisper._

"Well, yeah. I can't ignore something like this. You guys are being picked on, Barrage and the teachers _should_ be doing something about this. It's really _his job_ to be looking out and helping the students, even more than me."

"So," Jenny sat down at a desk, "are you here to help us because we have detention?"

That is what Nora's been saying seen I've met her. Well, when she was helping me hide Taz she didn't even know who I was. She didn't even know Biffy and I had detention yet. But she never explained exactly why she was helping us. I want to know too. Nora looked down for a second. Then she smiled and looked at both me and Jenny. "I'm not sure if that's the right way to put it. I was supposed to be here to help the students in detention. But whenever something gets too hard for me I run out. I made myself a promise_ this time_ that no matter how I hard things I got I would not budge an inch! And then on my first day …"

"You must have been _really_ tempted to run." I pointed out. No one forgets easily around A. Nigma. The exception being the brain-washing with VP Victoria and Lynch. Nora nodded to me.

"Big time. But… then I started looking at it like a test of what I had promised. If I can break my habit of running away here, maybe I won't do it ever again. Then of course there's the conspiracy thing. I'm pretty sure none of this is legal and no one here is qualified, but you guys are already in. And no one else here is running to get help you."

"And you're like a ninja." Jenny said with a bit of praise. I caught Nora's blush. "You can use that staff-thingy to take down tazelwurms and robots!" _She kind of is. After that up-close one-on-one with the blue taz there's no denying it. How did Nora learn those moves, and where?_

"Thanks, Jenny. I still want my college stuff done, but I'll stick with you guys on the conspiracy for as long as I can."

I guess that will have to do. Nora's had several chances to betray us, if she wanted to she would. Not to mention she wouldn't have cornered Barrage into doing something about this rumor stuff.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

Research on the book was… _incredibly _slow. We had no resources, no translation, nothing to work with. All we could do was recognize pictures. The Pyramid and tazelwurms were obvious. But the rest? An eye, a sun, and humans, that was all that could be made out. I was sitting outside like I promised Jenny, I told Lee that I wanted to sit outside cause I was expecting a call. And I kind of was, today was an important day.

"Yo, Nora!" And that's when Biffy showed up!

"Hey, Biffy!"

"Why ya outside? Barrage's orders?"

"No, Jenny and Lee… they wanted to make sure no one was spying on them while they tried to figure out the book." Not my best lying.

"Ri~ight." Biffy knew it. He'd heard the rumor about them by now. I punched in the code for him. The only reason he would be down here would be to talk to Lee.

"Guys!" I called into the room, "Look whose here!" Biffy walked into the room.

"Awesome!" Lee was sitting, and Jenny was standing with the book . "But I actually don't need to break out for a change." He looked over and Jenny then back at Biffy and me. "We're sort of checking intel."

Lee was referring to the book. Biffy snorted a laugh, "Right, 'intel'. Find anything in there?" He was referring over to Jenny who was…

"I know, I know! I'm working on it, okay? Kinda cursed over here!"

"Don't pick on her, Biffy." I regretted those words as soon as I said them. Biffy full out laughed while I face-palmed myself with shame. "Jenny I am so sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Heard that like a million times before anyway."

I hit Biffy in the shoulder . "Ow!"

"Quit it." I told him.

"Fine. At least now you don't have to worry about the room farting anymore. I have some intel to run of my own." Biffy started leaving. Lee called after him.

"Kimmie intel?" I gave him a thumbs up.

Biffy however didn't share in the humor. "You're living dangerously, Ping! And shut this door before Barrage comes back or he'll catch on to all of us." With that Biffy was out of sight. Then he came back to say, "Oh, and I hate you, Nora's not the boss of me and your phones should work in here now. Bye!"

"Love you too, Biffy!" I called out to the hallway. The response was an angry growl down the hall.

"Alright. Thank. You. Biffy!"

Ten minutes into detention, and I was sitting around in the room. With no valid excuse to sit outside, Jenny seemed to forgive it though.

We'd turned a few pages. Finally I spoke out in frustration. "What are we even looking for? We can't read it, it's all hieroglyphics."

"I know." Lee said. "But we can recognize the tazelwurms and the Pyramid. Both those things are in the school. If we look maybe we'll be able to recognize something else from here." I guess that's the best we would have to go on.

"Like this?" Jenny turned the book so we could see. It was a picture of two solid blue lines, with a broken one in between them, and fire in the background along with some monsters woven in. "Is that?" Lee looked over at his arm. _It's the same, even the same color. _

"What does this mean?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Lee told us. "I don't remember getting this. As if my mom would allow it! I guess I always thought it was the weirdest birthmark in the world."

_He doesn't even remember getting that? There are no birthmarks that are blue, that is a full on tattoo. And… where have I seen this symbol? Three lines one broken… Fire. Fire?_

_ Sensei Hong! He had one of these symbols in his studio! It means… means…_

Lee's phone interrupted my train of thought. _Oh, yeah. I should thank Biffy later. _I was sitting close enough to overhear Lee's conversation with Holger. The exchange about Greta's love poem and how SHH seems to have found out about it. _Aww… poor guy._

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked.

"Lee, hold on." What Holger said. Only he and Lee knew about the poem. Holger told it to Lee in his room. "Think about what Holger just said. The only way someone could have heard about the poem this morning is if they were there, right? Neither you or Holger told anyone else!"

"Yeah. Wait a minute." He turned to Jenny, "Jenny, you and I were talking this morning online. You're the only one who could have known about my underpants and Holger's poem!"

"I'm not going to ask about that."

Jenny held her hands up. "Hey, I heard about the underpants part, okay? But then I totally hung up."

"Jenny's never done anything to suggest she would go around spreading rumors before." She needed some defense. So Jenny, Lee and Holger were the only ones accountable when the poem was spoken. Jenny hung up before she heard it. Lee told no one. Holger told no one else. _There's just no explanation. No one else was seen there._ "Hey, Lee?" No one was **seen**. "How did Lynch contact you when he wanted that secret meeting?"

"He sent a parrot."

Jenny and I both raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because…" Lee realized it. "They can't be hacked or traced."

"Lee someone is listening in on the students. All the rumors are personal information about them. Nothing that would be put in a computer or texted to a friend. Whoever is doing this is listening in live."

Lee scratched his chin, then he gasped. "Someone _is_ listening to my room! The key!"

"Oh no!"

Lee rushed out of the room. Leaving me…and Jenny. "Aren't you supposed to go with him?" Jenny asked

"I can't, I'm supposed to be in here. At any rate I can tell Barrage that the door opened by itself and Lee went out looking for him while I stayed here to watch you."

"Okay, fine." Jenny was frustrated. Things didn't really go her way today.

I sat down so I could face her. "So... girl-talk?"

* * *

I spent some time with Jenny. I found out that even though she was at first hostile towards people, it was just because she's used to being rejected so often.  
But if she's talked to, gotten to know, she's a very sweet, funny girl. She's very observant and she wants to part of things, but the same time she's also independent.

I found out later that while Jenny and I were bonding: Cam and Cyrus were hunting down their blackmailer, Biffy found out Kimmie was SHH, and Lee… he had the worst of all. Someone broke into his house, stole the key, blew some weird powder in his face, and during their chase Lee stuck the very bug placed in his room onto the guy's motorcycle.

Barrage bought our excuse when he came in and left. Just in time for Biffy to come in. "I got the last known location before I left Kimmie's- I-uh last time I-"

"You already said Kimmie's." I pointed out.

"Whatever. I got the GPS coordinates, and –I- uh- I can take us there later!"

"That's great!" Lee said. "Where is it?"

"I'll just tell you later!"

I shrugged. A good mood had set in and I was not about to let it end. "Well, good luck you three! See ya later!"

"Wait, Nora!" Lee stood up from his seat as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "You're leaving now? If we're going after a stink-ninja we need _our_ ninja."

I chuckled as I stood in the door. "I'm not a ninja Lee. And I can't stay because Barrage has given me a half-day! He'll definitely suspect something if he sees me hanging around. Besides, I have plans for today."

"Another date?" Biffy was trying to be funny.

I just smiled back at him. "Nope." I walked out. "It's my birthday."

* * *

** I'm back! I don't know the exact day the episode is supposed to be but I made it Nora's birthday!**

**She is now 19.**

**The next episode will include more OCx Serpent.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	9. The Serpent and the Fox Pt1

**I don't own Detentionaire (not sure how often I need to say it)**

**A/N: It's been a while! Thanks for comming back, but reviews are really low. I want to continue the story, but I need to know if it's worth continuing. **

**Review at the end, it will matter!**

* * *

**In the detention room…**

"Okay," Biffy turned back to Lee once Nora was gone. "Lee we gotta go like now!"

"What's up? You weren't in a rush a second ago."

"Yeah, because your nanny was in here a second ago, and if I said where the key was she'd never let us go."

"My nanny'?" Lee asked. "C'mon Biffy, give her a little more credit! Nora's just as much part of this as you, me and Jenny are. She's taken care of us sure, but she sticks her neck out just as much many times."

"Not this time. The key's last location was at a downtown casino called The Hydra. And given Nora's 'responsible adult' tendencies, you think she'd let us go get it?"

Lee couldn't argue. Nora would not be okay with them doing something like this. She was fine helping them run around the school, but she'd said it was her job to help them _while in the school._ Not only were they sneaking into a casino, they would be confronting a person who had serious fighting skills. Nora did too, but this guy was more ruthless. And they weren't planning on actually confronting this guy. No way without Nora around.

"Okay, fine. Now that Cassandra has both the keys she's probably going to try opening that Pyramid. I need it back! The Taz obviously thought it was pretty important for me to have."

"And you're obviously connected to this book in a totally weird way." Jenny said. "But maybe we really shouldn't tell Nora. Give her time off for her birthday."

"So? What do you say?" Biffy asked Lee. "Next stop The Hydra?"

"Let's do it." Lee rubbed the place on his arm where that guy on the motorcycle had hit him. "I have unfinished business with that key thief."

* * *

**Nora's POV**

I was thinking about what today had brought us closer too. The key was stolen, but we knew where it was. And the thief Lee described, if he was able to sneak into a house and ride a motorcycle then he could have been just a random thief that the Council had hired. The boys had brought me up to speed with Cassandra and the Council's activities, at least what was known about them. But the fact that the thief had a wooden version of my long-staff was pretty upsetting. _Maybe I shouldn't take today off?_ All I had planned was meeting my Dad for dinner at a restaurant, then if he could come home we'd watch a movie in the living room. Dad was busy, this wasn't first birthday he worked, and what's really to do when you've had this many birthdays?

I've kept on track with my schoolwork so today could be free. I wasn't even going to stop for lunch, I was going to head home, relax and wait for Dad's call. And honestly, I was looking forward to that. Me, my Dad, and a little quiet time. But quiet days were a thing of the past.

"Nora!" he cried out in a sing-song voice. The Serpent's motorcycle pulled up behind me. I noticed a part of his helmet was down so it looked like a jaw.

"Hey, Serpent." I greeted back. I've come to terms that he's just the kind of guy who likes to be funny. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just going by, when I see _you_ walking out of school early. Playing hooky?"

"No, Barrage just let me go early." I might as well tell it to someone. "It's really weird for him. Any kind of kindness in general from him, actually."

"Perhaps not. Is today a special day for you by any chance? Holiday? Family reunion? Birthday?"

"It is! But…" I never even told the kids about my birthday. I was just planning on celebrating quietly with my Dad. "Maybe he knew my birthday from my application. But _him_ giving _anyone_ time-off is so out of character! And he was talking kind of weird when he said it."

The Serpent shrugged. "Anyone can show a moment of kindness. Even a metal-man!"

_The Serpent knows Barrage? Then again, a how many cyborg-generals could around here?_ I don't know how long Serpent's been in town, but it seems to be a lot longer than me. "I guess so." And I have to admit he could be right. Even though Barrage has more of grizzly bear demeanor than teddy bear, he's still capable of acting like a decent person. "It was great to see you again!" I waved and started to head home.

"Would you like a ride?" He offered holding up the famous helmet. "I know where you live, remember?" _Is that still creepy? Yeah, kinda._ "And since it's your birthday, I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Take me somewhere? Really?" As charming as he is, he has to know there's a limit to the random stuff he can do. I still haven't forgotten that there's a ton of stuff I don't know about him. "Serpent, you've been really great to me. I mean it! But you can't just take me around at a moment's notice."

"And….why is that?" _That cocky smile just won't wipe off, will it?_

"Like you said yesterday, if you're seen with me too much it will mean trouble since my dad works for your mom's company."

"Mm-hmm…" Trapped by his own words, he looked away to the side. It's not that I didn't like hanging out with him! I just didn't want to cause any problems for him, and definitely none for Dad. A higher-up's son going out with a daughter of an employee would definitely cause a scandal. But then, the ever-cocky smile came back. He leaned over the bars of his bike and said in a low voice, "What if I wanted to cause a little trouble?"

_Dang! I'm blushing again!_ I had him pinned for a bad-boy from the start! "B-Because," _Stick to your guns Nora!_ "I'm not your girlfriend. And if I was, I don't think your mom or my dad would be happy with it."

"Nora," he said, gently. "I am an adult. If I want to go out with someone, no one can tell me not too. And you just turned nineteen, can't you do the same?"

Logic deserted me. Being an adult means making the adult decisions. Not easy decisions, the right decisions. But my mind was clouded over by one resounding point he made in his argument. _Is he really asking me out?_ _Find out! Find out!_

"Are you asking me?"

"Asking what?" Coy.

"Out."

"Out?"

"Are you or not?"

He paused and looked like he was thinking as he stared at me. While my face appeared to be waiting for an answer my insides were much less patient. _SAY YES ALREADY! YES OR NO I NEED AN ANSWER HERE! C'MON!_

"Well?"

"…" _OH, FORGET THIS I'M GOING HOME!_

"It was a joke! I'll see you around, Serpent." That could have been way embarrassing. Its fine for a girl to ask a guy out, but it looks pretty awkward for a girl to ask if a guy is. I felt kind like a piano: _played_. Like he was trying to get me to ask in order to embarrass me!

"Yes."

_What did he say?_

"Yes?" _Two can play this game, buster!_

"Yes."

"Yes to _what?_"

"Yes: I am asking you out on a date."

Imagine the smile on his face, then imagine the shock on mine. Both were at their extremes! Maybe that was why I missed Lee and Biffy running for the gates and Barrage ordering them back inside.

"Well…"

"Are you saying no?" Despite my previous reasons, I really did want to say yes.

"It's just…" _A ton of weird stuff has happened and a boyfriend might be too much right now? I've seen you three times now and… _"I usually know my date's name before I go out with him."

"If you take this," he tossed the helmet and I caught it, "and come with me a little while," he revved the motor, "I might tell you my name."

* * *

The helmet was once again on my head and I was once again on the back of the motorcycle of the guy who just recently asked me out on a date. _Was kind of coerced? Maybe! But this is fun!_

"Having fun?" he called back.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Then hold on!" He leaned forward and the next second we were dodging past car after car at a blurring speed! Because of this I had to hold onto him tighter. _Man, this guy has muscles!_ I had ridden a motorcycle before with my godmother who had the same need-for-speed as The Serpent here. She had taught me how to hold on when riding on the back of a motorcycle, to keep my head back, but make sure my hands were safely secured around her midsection. It felt different with a guy driving. I tried not to talk with him while he was speeding down the road, he wouldn't hear me anyway. But I still had so many questions.

When we finally came to a stoplight I asked him, "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you where I work. You have a few hours?"

"I guess." The light turned green and we continued on.

* * *

We drove up to a building that had a wide base, a single tower and was all glass windows. "What the?" It was surrounded by spotlights, green grass and palm trees too. _What kind of place is this? And what kind of job does he have here?_ I first figured he was a delivery-boy. The only time I saw Serpent he was on that motorcycle just playing around. Was he just on break whenever I saw him?

"Coming, slowpoke?" In awe, I had missed that Serpent had walked ahead of me.

"Uh, yeah. Serpent what is this?"

He just laughed, "Tee-hee-hee, you see!" When I caught up, two giant (even bigger than Biffy) security guards were standing in front on the doors. _Well, guess I can't go after all._

"Gentlemen!" Serpent greeted them. "Hard at work I see. Sanders, has there been any trouble since I was gone?"

_What is this idiot doing? They're both twice his size!_ I've been called the Taz-Tamer and I've told Barrage to his face to do his job, but don't mistake anything I do as brave. I only go into a fight where I _know_ I have the upper hand. Another Sensei Hong teaching though the exact words don't come to mind. The Serpent was showing off, and he was going to get his face punched in doing it! Did not want that!

But then the security guy answered, "No sir. All's quiet. You and you're…guest are all cleared."

"Excellent." Serpent turned and gestured for me to come up next to him. "This is Nora Prowler. She is very important to me, so I want her in good care even when I'm not around. Understand?"

The guards both straightened and answered. "Yes, sir."

_Okay, **what** just happened?_ They were talking to Serpent like he was their boss! They stepped out of the way for us. "Let's go, Nora." Serpent draped his arm over my shoulders pulling me forward.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Then I said to the two guards. "Thank you."

The long elevator ride gave me the precious few moments I needed to absorb all this. I was officially on the scariest first (ish) date. Just turned nineteen, in a casino, and with a guy I was just getting to know! "You seem jumpy." Serpent sounded a bit concerned.

I had to answer. "Serpent, is it really okay for me to be here? I just turned nineteen and I'm in a casino? I'm sorry but this doesn't seem right."

"Aw, little daddy's girl are we?" He mocked.

"Yeah! Seeing's how Daddy is one who will have a heart attack and most likely have me grounded for just as long as Lee!"

"And you're also a responsible sister! How adorable."

"Oh, and what about you? You go around like a 'bad boy', yet you work for your mom!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I look like a bad boy?"

I counted off on my fingers. "Motorcyle. Dyed hair. Extra helmets. Need for speed. You're like the Asian version of James Dean, same jacket even."

"And what does that make you, hm? The safe, sweet little angel Mary-Sue?"

The elevator was quiet. Both of us just glared at the other. One second… Twos seconds… He started laughing first, and I quickly followed!

"Feel better?" _So that was his plan?_ He was teasing me so I would get mad and be less tense.

"Yes. Ha ha, thank you." The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Based on the curve of the windows I could tell Serpent had brought me to the top floor. The interior of the room was a polished wooden floor with a dragon rug going down the center. Along the way were two sets of full (I think Japanese) armor, a punching bag with sparring equipment, a gong and at the very back end was a very large desk. "Whoa." I was impressed, no denying.

Serpent casually walked right into the room and sat behind the desk. "So," he smiled knowingly. "Thoughts on _my_ office?"

My mouth spoke my thoughts.

"What? This is your office?" I took three steady steps into the room. "Serpent if you're just trying to impress me this is kind of overboard."

"Nope. This is part of my work. The work that _Mommy_ gives me to do."

"Touché, sir. Wait, part?"

He giggled a bit. _When did that stop being annoying to me?_ "Come in. I don't bite, Nora."

I walked in just a bit more. "So you said-" my leg became stuck and I fell to the floor. My arms stopped me from crashing and I looked back at my leg to see what had happened. Coiled around my left leg, was a big bluish-grey…

_SNAKE!_

I was even more afraid of this thing than I had been of the tazelwurm a few days ago. It hissed angrily showing its fangs! The grip it had on my leg tightened and I winced in pain. _What do I do?_

"Priscilla!" Serpent's voice came out with a force of command. "Release her! She is a guest here." The snake looked up at him, then back at me. She hissed once more and then loosened her coils and slithered behind the desk. I checked my leg, it wasn't hurt it had just been in a tight grip.

"I do apologize for Priscilla's behavior." Serpent lifted her up and she wrapped herself around him three times. "She is not used to other people being around here."

From my sitting position I turned and smiled as assuring as I could. "It's okay. I think it's just me. Priscilla's not the first reptile to attack me on site. Not even the first this week." _Way to go, Nora. That totally didn't sound weird!_

The Serpent had a look of interest though. "Really? Who was the first?"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "A tazelwurm. A really very sweet creature, but it took one look and jumped at me on my first day."

"At A. Nigma High?"

"The very same!"

"And you still remained at the school?"

Truthfully, even if I had unintentionally gained some fame from the experience, I had never even told my dad about what happened. He would complain to the school (and have to face Barrage), and get me to quit. I didn't want that. "Well, yeah. I have a job there, it would be pathetic if I quit before I even started."

"I see. I did hear something about that. They call you the Taz-Tamer at your school?"

I chuckled. "No, everyone calls me Nora. At least to my face. And Barrage calls me Soldier." I shrugged.

"So you have gained the Principal's favor too." He scratched Priscila under her jaw. "That is very interesting."

"And very inconvenient." I admitted. "Barrage is made for boot camp, not high school. I think most of the students are afraid for their lives while he is there! He even put laser beams in the detention room to keep students from moving around in there. Being his favorite is not exactly an honor."

"Ah, but you gained it, didn't you?" He stood up and lifted his snake so he could place her on the desk. "How?"

_Not going to complain that he's chatty. But I want some answers too._ "Hm, I don't exactly remember." I was smiling now. Hey, it's fun.

The Serpent's eyes visibly narrowed. "Gee, that's too bad." He walked over to the punching bag. "You know Nora, I have heard some interesting things about you." _What does that mean?_

"Like?"

"Like you're an excellent fighter."

"Where are you going with this?"

His back had been turned to me, but only his head turned so he could watch me. "Hearing rumors is one thing. But I prefer to know the actual truth." He removed his red jacket, revealing the green shirt underneath. Despite my previous uneasiness this was more in my comfort zone. I had some idea what he was getting at. I hadn't been the only student in my martial arts class. But I had been labeled as the prodigy, and the more ambitious (and often older) students used to stand that way when they were looking for a fight.

I smiled, my eyes narrowed. With a proud stride I walked over to the couch near the elevator ad dropped my bag and jacket onto it. "One round, no weapons?"

The Serpent's smile could have been as dangerous as Priscilla's glare. But I didn't feel afraid of it. It was out of arrogance. A typical look I saw on a sparring partner's face before I knocked them down. "Sounds right to me."

* * *

(_A/N: Fight Scene! There really should be more of these._)

We both stood on opposite ends of the room. Serpent stood relaxed on his end, this was his home turf of course he feels safest. I steadied my stance and pulled my fists back to show I was ready. _He has no idea how good I am. _He thinks that he's just going up against a girl with nothing going for her but a little lower body strength. _I love it when they underestimate me._ All I've been going up against were tazelwurms lately, fighting a person is way more of a challenge.

With even strides we walked to the very center of the room, stopping at arm's length of each other. Each of us waiting for the other to make the first move. Goading seems to work with him.

"You know, I've actually been at this for a few years. If you wanted to back down there'd be no dishonor."

"The same to you!" Then he added in a low voice. "And I've been doing _this_ my entire life."

"Then this should be fun." My adrenaline waits for no one.

I launched a punched at his chest. With one hand he blocked and knocked it away. He noticed too late that my other fist made contact with his arm. I followed with a kick only to have him sweep me down with one of his. From the floor I glared at him. With the same leg he knocked me down with I went for a body shot. He jumped away. I got up and ran straight at him. In a fast-fury my fists went for anywhere I could see an opening. His face, his arm, his chest, his stomach, all he was able to block!

_Okay, he's good._ But he was just defending. I needed to make him fight back. I took aim with a hit to his face I knew he would block and came in with a round-house kick getting him in the side. It knocked him back and he put a hand on where my heel had landed. A small laugh came from the mop of hair in front of me. "You _are_ good, Nora." He said. "Now I can hold back less!"

At a speed that my eyes couldn't follow he came in and delivered a punch to my gut. It hurt, but not badly. But before I could recover he was right there again. His hand was coming. Somehow I remembered my first day and the Taz. I moved my head out of his line, and then grabbed onto his arm above his elbow. Still with the momentum he came at me with added to my own strength, I was able to pull him around me and force him onto the floor! Or I would have if he hadn't seen me coming, grabbed hold of my arm and brought me to the floor with him. My back collided with his chest. He trapped me in a hold with his arms and held my feet down with his claves. "Give up!" he commanded.

I squirmed and struggled! I tried rolling out but he had me in too tight. "Give up, Nora~!" _Oh, I don't believe this!_ He was having fun with this while I was wasting my energy trying to get out. Finally I stilled, and let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. You win."

* * *

He giggled like a school-boy who had a shopping bag full of candy (_no idea why that came to mind_). "I always do~!" I had given up, my body was limp, but he still had me in the hold I had no idea how to get out of.

This fight had been in good fun. Serpent obviously had been studying some kind of martial arts for maybe even longer than me. I smiled since I wasn't really mad that I had lost. Maybe I even deserved in for going up against him on whim instead of need. "Okay, good for you Serpent. You won. Please let me out."

He loosened his arms, but he didn't let me go.

"Uh, Serpent?" I asked him. "You gotta let me out of this."

"No, I don't."_ What? Oh brother, he's enjoying this isn't he? _"I won. So I think I should get a prize!"

"What?"

"I challenged you. You accepted, and you lost. That makes me the winner. When someone wins they get a prize."

The only way I could show how I felt about this was to lift up my head and drop it on his chest. "Oof!" he said. I think it hurt me more than it hurt him, and it wasn't enough for him to let me go. _He's not going to make this easy._

"Fine, Serpent." I relented. "What do you want?"

"Hm… Let me think."

So he just held me there. Accepting my surrender Serpent eventually let my feet go so I could place them outside of his. I used them to push myself upwards so I could lay higher on his chest. He didn't seem to mind, especially since I made no moves to do anything else. I took the time to catch my breath, and I could tell Serpent was too. I'd never admit to it, but it was kind of relaxing in this position. He was warm, and I could hear his heartbeat almost feel it. I turned my head to the left to lie more comfortably. That's when saw, just below the sleeve of his shirt, was a scar. Three red jagged lines, like a bad scratch. Somehow my mind drifted to the picture Jenny had found in that book. _Three lines. One broken. Fire._ Lee's arm had that same symbol. My upper arms were constrained, but I could move the rest of them. Without thinking my left hand glided up his arm and stopped where the three lines were. "What are these?" I asked.

The rustled I heard must have been Serpent turning his head to look where I was looking. "It's a birthmark." He said. Serpent's voice sounded a little husky, like he had taken a nap and just woken up. "It's always been there for as long as I can remember."

"Huh…"absentmindedly, I said three words, "Just like Lee."

For the briefest moment Serpent's body tensed.

"What was that?" I noticed his voice had cleared out, but nothing else.

"One of my boys down in the detention room, Lee Ping. He has a tattoo with three lines in the same spot, but he doesn't remember getting it. He said it was a birthmark."

That was the game-changer. An innocent, absentminded statement, didn't even need to be said and it sent everything spiraling from that point? But at the time I couldn't have known. Serpent gave nothing away. Had I been looking I might have seen the calculating look etched onto his face. Had I any sense to have my guard up at that moment, I might have run out of the building. I'd have run until I got to a safe place where I could call Lee or Biffy to tell them that trouble was coming that very day. Instead I just casually lay back in the Serpent's arms waiting for him to decide what he wanted as a prize for beating in our little sparring match.

After a beat, Serpent sat up. I was surprised by the action yet I laughed when he did. He had one knee bent behind my back to support me, letting the other lay flat on the rug, Serpent had even released my arms. "I have decided what I want now!" He looked like a happy little boy. There was no trace of malice or arrogance; it was like the face of a child who wanted to play. He seemed relaxed.

I asked him. "And?"

"I want…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm stopping there for now. **

**What would the Serpent want?**

**I'm going to ask for suggestions on this one, just for fun.**


	10. The Serpent and the Fox Pt2

**_A/N: Oh my gosh! I got so many reviews!_**

**_Thank you everyone for your encouragement and suggestions!_**

**_If you want me to keep writing I'll keep writing. But I like feedback._**

**_So here you are! Enjoy!_**

**_A lot of Nora and Serpent in this. Hope it was worth the wait!_**

* * *

_Instead I just casually lay back in the Serpent's arms waiting for him to decide what he wanted as a prize for beating me in our little sparring match._

_ After a beat, Serpent sat up. I was surprised by the action yet I laughed when he did. He had one knee bent behind my back to support me letting the other lay flat on the rug, Serpent had even released my arms. "I have decided what I want now!" Now he looked like a happy little boy. There was no trace of malice or arrogance; it was like the face of a child who wanted to play. He seemed relaxed._

_ I asked him. "And?"_

_ "I want…"_

* * *

_A guy who enjoys his suspense. How long is going to keep me waiting?_ What on earth could he even ask for? He already brought me here. Clearly he has no need for cash. He's beaten me in a match…

_ Have I put myself in a bad position again?_

What made me dismiss that last thought was Serpent's past performance. He's a bit forward, but he's not pressing himself, even when he was fighting me I could tell he was holding back so he wouldn't actually hurt me. Being a casino owner somehow fits him. He likes games, but he doesn't hurt anyone.

"I want…"

I must look pretty eager to hear what he says. He certainly looks like he's teasing me. He leans in closer.

"…a kiss."

_Huh?_

"You look so surprised!"

_Well, duh!_ "You. Want. A kiss?"

"From the birthday girl~!"

"You have GOT to be joking."

At that his face fell. He resumed a more bewildered-looking face. "I am not joking. The prize I want is a kiss from the girl I asked out today. Why are you saying no?"

"Not exactly a 'no', more like a 'why'? You just met me. Even if this is a first date no girl should give up a kiss until the third. It's a golden rule!"

"A golden rule?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means it's important! Long-held, tradition, has purpose!"

"And the purpose of 'no kissing on a first date'?"

I admit I made this up on the spot, but I felt it was very true at the time. "A lot can be revealed in a kiss. After about three dates two people generally have a good idea what the other is all about. IF they kiss it's the final hint if they can stay together longer."

Serpent laughed at this. "My, my! Aren't we little Miss Kill-Joy. You're so serious!"

I sighed, this was _not _how I pictured things going. I hadn't even started _thinking_ about kissing him. "Look, how about this:" he's been a nice guy, I can bend the rules a little. "I'll give you this kiss because you won. But if you can make to a third date with me, I'll give you a real one." I said the last part the same way he had challenged me to the match. Now it was his turn to accept or decline.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." He nodded. "And you have to do it right now."

_Oh. Are. You. Serious?_ "Fine, fine." Pick your battles.

Serpent didn't move, but I got on my hands and knees so I could lean in to his face. _He really is cool._ Before I thought he had looked like Lee, but this close the differences were close up. _I had just had a fist-fight with this guy. Now I'm about to kiss him? _I noticed everything being up close to him. His face was like a light golden tan, his messy hair fell and framed his face, and his eyes… a very dark, brown with golden flecks around the irises. _Kind of like…_

I pulled back, laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll do it. B-But would you mind closing your eyes?"

He smiled like he understood and closed them gently. He looked serene now, relaxed and waiting. His smile was nice, and I could have closed my eyes when I got closer and done it. _Something still doesn't feel right._ This wasn't an emotional kiss. It was a reward for beating me. Was my issue pride? No, if this was I could easily say I lost, which I did. _Why can't I do this?_

An idea came to me and it brought a wicked grin across my face. I looked over to where Priscilla was watching us from the desk. Then I looked back at the Serpent. The blue streak of hair had fallen in front of his eyes. So it wouldn't be in the way, I moved it back. He seemed to enjoy that. I put two fingers to my lips, then I lowered my hand and came in closer to his. I just got close enough to be almost touching his nose. His smile broadened when he felt my breath. _Surprise~!_ I tapped the two fingers from my lips onto his! "Psych!" I said when his eyes shot open. I jumped away and ran for the elevator laughing! But he tackled me from behind. I didn't stop laughing even while I tried to escape. Pushing out of his arms to no avail and kicking the air as he stood up with me.

Serpent had a slightly angry, slightly amused expression now.

"You-You temptress! Fox! You tricked me!"

"No. No I didn't~!" I kept on laughing! "That was an indirect kiss! Remember I said you'll get a _real _one if you make it to three? Ha ha ha!" Oh, I was having fun now! "The Golden rules are golden! I shall never bend!"

The Serpent responded by lifting me higher and carrying me somewhere. He dropped my on the black couch in the corner of his office. I willed myself to stop laughing, using my hand to cover my smile. I had outfoxed a Serpent, how could I stop?

"Ha-ha-ha! Nora is very silly!" Serpent didn't look mad, but his tone revealed he did not share my humor.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But really why would you go out with a girl who compromises her principles again? It's not that I don't like you, I just want to go a bit easy is all."

Serpent frowned. My laughter had completely subsided. I felt like a child about to be scolded under his gaze. _Maybe I just went too far?_ "You kept your promise, I'll honor that." He said. "But I'm tired from the spar and now I want to rest."

"Oh. Okay, I'll get-" when I reached out for my things, he stopped me and held my arm.

"You're staying!" he ordered. He then set my jacket and bag to the side on the couch and sat there himself. Then he fell over with his head landing in my lap! _I really hope no one walks in on this!_ "I need to sleep. My work goes late tonight and I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

_So go take a nap! But you can't sleep on me._

"Tell me a story. Maybe something about that Lee Ping you keep mentioning."

"Are you kidding me?" Is he sulking or something?

"No! Priscilla will wake me up in an hour, I'll take you home then."

I was a little annoyed, the situation was actually funny though. He takes to _his _casino. Fights me. Demands that I kiss him, and now he's using me as a pillow! I chuckled. The Serpent had turned over so I could only see the side of his face. "Is something funny?" he asked.

"You." I answered. "You surprise me every second." He was facing away from me, but I could tell his expression lightened. "I'll add this to your prize. You are no longer obligated to tell me your name, Serpent. It must be pretty bad if you tell everyone to call you that instead!"

"Hm." Was his response. "Alright then, start talking. Tell me about your Tazelwurm and Lee."

I shrugged. _There is no way he'll believe this._

* * *

**Serpent's POV**

_Ergh! I can't believe I was tricked on my own battleground_. Maybe I really will fall asleep. All's she's saying is that the boy is actually innocent of the Prank. His mother works at the school. And some things about his little brat-pack. _And she thinks this makes him so great. She has no clue as to what that boy really is!_ His Emminence will only tell so much, but I need _her_ in case there's some detail I might miss on my own. And I still need to test to see if what I've been told is really true.

Nora has proven to have exceeded my expectations of her several times. The sparring match… she almost had me twice when she kicked me, and then again when she grabbed my arm. _I may need my medallion if I ever get in a serious fight with her._ Nah, she's not even on my level without it!

Still, she's been entertaining.

No girl, first date or not, has ever denied me what I wanted. When she fooled me out of that kiss, I was truly surprised. _Wily as a little vixen. A cute, black fox_. Such a creature does suit her. Nora gives off a sweet and cute demeanor, but as I've discovered she is not one who is easily pushed around. I may have to be more careful. She trusts me now, but if she gets suspicious she might tell one of her boys. And it is much too early for them.

I want to have some fun with this too. I do love games, and especially mind games. Let's see how long it takes Nora to find out she's been 'snaked'!

I really did fall asleep. Priscilla is nudging my hand to get me up. "Good girl," I gently pet her. "Waking Daddy just in time." I look up. Nora has fallen asleep apparently too. "Isn't she cute?" I ask Priscilla. She sticks her tongue out and slithers away. _Funny._ Now back to the sleeping one. Nora's breathing is light. _How can she be so relaxed?_ I guess she _would _be more tired than me. The girl had to put up a real fight while I just barely broke a sweat! I took my time getting up, and found myself studying her.

Nora had the trust of a child. From her background I can see why she would be eager to bring people in, but there's more than that. I saw at the school that people gravitate towards her somehow. Even when I found her I would never have guessed she would be useful to me! She was cute, I'll grant her that compliment. She acts like a caring sister, but has fire behind those sliver eyes of hers. And she can run away laughing like a naughty girl, then sit down speak to someone like an equal. It still very much irked me that she had denied me my kiss and then stated I would only get it if I stuck around for later. _She thinks she's worth that? Please. Get what you want, when you want it I say. And no other girl had disagreed with me until now._ Why would she insist I wait?

I wanted what I had earned! And right now she was completely defenseless! I sat myself up, eye-to-eye with her sleeping face. I wasn't as close as earlier, but I could see enough of her face. I guess that her skin looks soft, and she's so pale-skinned. I do like her hair. When I had held her on the ground the smell came to me when she moved up closer. A light scent of peach blossom mingled with some kind of creamy musk , it was calming and sweet. But she always kept it pulled back. Was it because she was anticipating a fight, trying to help that spoiled brat every day? Wasting no time wondering, I pulled on the hairband on the back of her head. Somehow, the quick sliding motion did not wake her, neither did the gentle fall of her dark locks onto her shoulder. _It's a lot longer than I thought._ I gently ran my fingers through her hair. It was so thick. _It's your own fault. You left yourself open, little fox. _The texture was soft as it was thick. How much money did Cassandra spend trying to get her hair like this?

_I guess I like having her around enough. I'll make the game a little harder so she'll have to come around more often._ I'd have to do something about Priscilla. I don't want her getting jealous. Nora will probably ask about the hairband when it's missing. Flexing it between my two fingers it snaps easily.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

Unlike this morning, my dreams held nothing. However, waking up something was wrong. Serpent was still lying in my lap with his eyes closed, which was a little odd use of personal space I agreed to, but… _I feel more comfortable somehow. Why is my hair…? _My hair tie was gone! Not a panic thing, just a not-usual thing. _Did it snap? Couldn't have its brand new._ There wasn't much moving I could do without waking Serpent, I looked behind but couldn't see much except the window.

_Aw, I want to see outside now! _It wasn't dark yet. The sky was still bright, though I should get home. I'd had enough excitement on my birthday. _And maybe I should text the guys later; see how the key-retrieval is doing._ Man, this day has been great! And I can look forward to seeing Dad later too!

"You seem excited, Nora." Serpent revealed himself to be awake. "Are you enjoying your date that much?"

I laughed, about of both embarrassment and amusement. "Ha! Yes, thank you for a wonderful… time, Serpent." He raised his one visible eyebrow at my pause. "But I should really get back home. I need to call my dad."

"Fine." He fully sat up. _Wait a second._ Besides my hair being down something else was wrong with this picture. _Serpent took off his jacket to fight me and now it's back on. Did he wake up earlier?_

"Hey, Serpent?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Did you wake up earlier and then lay back down on my lap?"

"Now why would you ask something like that?" He brushed it off cooly.

"Because I saw you take off the red jacket before we fought, and now you're wearing it again. Did you wake up and not wake me!?"

Serpent looked away. Busted. "Maybe. What's the problem?"

My mind raced in a panic. "What time is it? What if Dad's looking for me?!"

I grabbed my bag and fished out my phone. "Phew! It's only three." I turned to the Serpent (_I guess I say 'the' when I'm mad)_. "_Why_ would not wake me up too? Serpent I need to get back!"

He looked perplexed. "You were sleeping peacefully, I saw no need to wake you up, and you never said when you needed to go home."

"And then, why did you lie back down?"

He got that innocent-boy-look again. "Priscilla woke me up so I did a little extra work. But I was still feeling tired, and you're sitting on the only other place I have to rest."

"Oh," I guess that makes sense. He didn't do anything really bad, and I have to remind myself that he's just a little odd. "But didn't you say '_Priscilla will wake me up in an hour, I'll take you home then.'_" I copied his voice as best I could. "That would imply that when you got up, I'd be going home."

"First of all, I sound nothing like that."

"Do to!"

"Whatever. Second… you're right. I did say that. And I'm sorry I didn't wake you when I should."

_Aw, he's kind of sweet when he's apologizing._ I smiled up at him. "It's okay. Just remember for next time."

"Ah, there'll be a next time?"

"Why not?" I put on my jacket and slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked up to Serpent and gave him a hug. Apparently this was something he was not used to. "Thanks for today. I really did have a lot of fun. Even when I lost!"

"Um…" it was kind of funny that this was so awkward for him. I let him go, though. "That's…" then he realized. "That's right! You lost! You still own me something, Fox."

"Fox? Really?"

"It fits you. The way you cheated me out of my prize!"

This is ridiculous. He's that upset? "Well, is there…" I had to be careful about how I phrased this. He already had that grin on his face. "Hold on, hold on. Wipe that grin off your face cause _nothing_ of that nature is going to happen! But if you still want something for winning," now I was feeling nervous and held onto my other arm, "we never exchanged numbers… So if you want another…?"

"Another date?" He asked knowingly.

"I was going to say, 'rematch'. But if you like, then sure."

He laughed. "You are an interesting young lady, Nora Prowler. A second date then and no backing out!"

I held up my hands. "I promise."

* * *

After that Serpent brought me home. He already knew how to get there so the ride was pretty quick. I said good-bye to him and locked my door. "Best birthday EVER!" I cheered myself.

_I actually went out on a date! _

Serpent's not so bad once you know him a little. He jokes around a bit too much, but if you're ready for it it's no problem. He can really be pretty cool and… "I can't believe I'm gushing this much over a guy!" I was too happy to keep the words in. Maybe I'm excited about this because it's been so long since I've been out on a date? The last guy was a friend I met out of high school. But we broke up before I even moved, because he was going out of the country to study. I'd been upset, been it had been a mutual break up and we parted as friends.

Now I wish I could call him, and tell him what a fun day I've had! I should definitely tell Dad I've made a friend who I have plans to see again, and the guys might like to know.

_Oh, the guys!_

Quickly, I text Lee, Biffy, and Jenny at the top of my list.

_How was today?_

_Do you guys know where the key is?_

_I'm seeing my Dad around 5 or 6, but let me know if I can be of help._

I hit send. Then I walk over the couch and sit down to relax. It's almost four, so I won't be expecting a call from Dad for an hour. _What to do?_ The objective of today had been to relax. But I had already taken a nap and was done with that. "I need to do something." I thought of my whole day today. A memory came of me talking with Tina. "Well, why not?" Why spot the nostalgia?

In addition to my martial arts class, have I ever mentioned that I was in the Drama club? Yeah, my mom was the drama teacher, but I joined by my own choice. Mom always made every day fun in her class, so when she started the Drama Club after school, everyone signed up for it. Everyone had a chance in the club, there were no grades, but it was a lot of work. Twice I'd gotten the lead role in Mom's productions of _The Little Mermaid_ and _Charlotte's Web. _Mom was a big fan of musicals, and almost every kind of music in general. She even used to record some songs she and dad wrote themselves and play them for me. Dad had kept her old recording equipment and put it in my room when we moved. It hadn't been used in a while, not even my guitar was tuned properly. But once everything had been set up, and the chords were just right. I sat in my desk chair and started to think of what to sing.

"How 'bout…" A few songs came to mind. Among them was one about a fox. Shook that from my memory! "I'll stick to something simple." So I strummed the first few chords to one of Mom's own favorite songs: Mother Earth and Father Time. I had actually sung this song and learned to play it on guitar. Somehow it just felt right to play something Mom liked on my birthday. If I really got into it, it felt like she was singing along or listening right next to me. (A/N: If you don't know the song it's from Charlotte's Web)

I spoke into the mike. "This one goes out to Helena Angeline Prowler. Mother, Teacher and Angel."

_"How very special are we_

_ For just a mo-ment to be_

_ Part of life's eternal rhyme!_

_ How very special are we_

_ To have on our family tree…_

_ Mother Earth!_

_ And Fa~ther Time!_

I sang the whole song through. Memories of Mom just came back to me. All of them she was smiling, laughing, and playing with me as a little girl. There were times from previous birthdays with her, dad… and my old best friend. I still don't want to remember Alex, what he did was awful. And on top of it he had revealed it all right after Mom died! He high-tailed it right after her freakin' funeral! As if things weren't hard enough!

As if I didn't feel alone enough!

As is the words, accusations, abandoned friendships, false respect, and bullying would just blow over!

Mom couldn't save me, Alex had deserted me. Then when I just couldn't take it anymore-!

**_CRA-TWANG!_**

I looked down at my hands. Somehow I had broken my own guitar between my two hands. "Oh, dang!" How do explain this to Dad? He's the only one who knows what happens when… He's been worrying about me ever since the Incident, as we call it. I've been doing so well! I haven't had another breakdown or blackout since then.

"Easy, Nora! Breathe. Breathe." I began calming myself down. I sat the remains of the guitar down and made my way over to my bed. "It's all done with. You're done with that. Breathe, move past it, life goes on. You've had a good day. Don't let one stupid memory, of a low-down, selfish, backstabber! _Think Sensei Hong! Most of his speeches were about this! _Somehow just the image of my mentor seemed to snap me back into a clearer state. _For now just put that away! You don't need it. He was not your real friend. You had a good day today. He's no longer in existence as far as you care. Put him away. You're rid of him. You never needed him._

I uncurl myself and relax. "I can't believe I did this to myself." I uttered in self-pity. "A whole day without disaster and one little reminder almost sends me over the edge!" This was stupid! I'm officially nineteen, this shouldn't bother me anymore. All that happened years ago, in a different lifetime practically! Dad's doing better so why can't I?

"That dream this morning…" The two tazelwurms, Sensei Hong, and the approaching storm. There were too many important things about it that seemed to be connecting to my day-to-day life. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down everything I remembered about it. Every image, every feeling, every word.

"There!" I said proudly. "I'll look back at this later." And placed it on my desk. Now that the dream was down on paper I felt a lot more chipper! "I'll clean up the guitar and tell Dad that it had been broken in the move."

Other than that, nothing else happened to me that night. I got three texts back.

Biffy: _All good. Just leave it to us._

Jenny_: Going to Library. Gotta get some answers_

Lee: _Keep you posted in case something goes wrong._

When I found out the what they had actually been doing. Oh… they were in so much trouble!

* * *

**I tried to finish fast. But I hpe this was worth the wait. **

**We got a little OcxSerpent. Nora got a nickname. And she revealed a little more info about her past.**

**I think a fox does suit her. Who better rival for a serpent then a fox?**

**But I own nothing but my OC.**

**See you in Ch. 11!**


	11. Who's in Trouble? Pt1

**Disclaimer: Only own my Oc.**

**I thank you all for your patients! My English Teacher is great. but she has me doing so many essay it's hard to find time to write my stories.**

**Good luck to anyone reading this who is still in school!**

**Glad the Ocx Serpent thing is going over well. Let's see how long they can last. Someone's gonna be in trouble in this one!**

* * *

The day after my birthday and I was leaving for the school. I had ducked out early last time and after a relatively quiet day, instinct (and something else) told me a storm was coming. Barrage wouldn't mind if I showed up early. I took the bus over and made it into the school the same time as some of the students. Believe or not some of them actually greeted me when I walked by. "Hey, Nora!" I waved to Jenny when she called out. _Guess I'm not blacklisted anymore._ Deuce and Lou were with her, they didn't say anything. Not until Jenny elbowed each of them. "Go ahead. You _both_ need to say sorry!" Deuce stopped eating some pebbles in his hands and Lou took his thumb out of his mouth. At the same time they both said. "We're sorry bout the taz thing."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Really? That's the best you guys can do?"

"Jenny it's fine." I told her. "As long as they don't do it again, I'm not mad about it. We actually got a lot from helping you guys. And your book has been a huge help to us."

"Yeah, some help it is to us!" Lou complained. "We can't read a word of it. The whisker's still useless, unless it tells us what to do!"

"I'm working on it!" Jenny yelled at him. _Uh-oh, I don't want a fight between these three._

"We have four people working on that book, Lou. One of them is Jenny, who's working hard both for herself and for her friends. Another is me who gets a job done once she gets it. Another is a genius, and the last one won't ever leave another person to suffer. You'll get your curse broken, just give things some time." I wasn't sure if that last part was true, but it would have to be true enough.

"Thanks, Taz-Tamer." Deuce said. "Jenny told us you're cool and that you're nice. Are you gonna find the answers for us?"

"I'll do everything that I can, Deuce. Jenny's detention is over in a few days, but hopefully even after that we'll be working to find the answers to _all_ out questions." _Eh, Taz-Tamer is starting to grow on me._ And truthfully, so is A. Nigma High. I can still relate these kids even though their school is _soo _different from any other. Dad's even noticed that I've become brighter!

* * *

Last night at the restaurant, I told him what I could (that he would believe) about the last few days. When I got to the part about Serpent he said, "Now is this boy a friend or…"

"I don't know Dad, I still haven't decided." I shrugged. "But I keep having a good time when I hang out with him. He's even better at martial arts, maybe."

"Ha, ha! That's my little Warrior. I want to get back to this boy, but I also want to ask about how things are going at that high school."

_Okay, okay. Let's see…_ "On complaints, the principal is ex-army, but no one's told him this is a high school! Barrage sometimes demands I come even earlier than we agreed if he has an emergency. The teachers don't stop him when he insults the students, and I think he spends too much of the school's budget on unnecessary security!"

My dad stopped eating his steak to listen. "Wow. That's a lot of complaints. Do I even want to ask about the students?"

"Believe it or not Dad, I have nothing to complain about the students. I like them, it's a lot easier to talk to them. Some are definitely kids who have issues at home, but even the worst of them show good, strong personalities that carry them through even when Barrage comes in hard."

Dad laughed. "I know some parents at my work who'll be happy to hear about that! And Nora, I am glad you've met someone you can talk too outside of your schoolwork. But remember you still need to be careful."

I looked back at my cobb salad. "Speaking of careful, Dad. I think our movers might have accidently dropped one of my boxes."

The rest of the night passed without me knowing of any incidents. Except for one text from Lee that I would be addressing later.

* * *

The Outcasts left, and I started walking to Barrage's office to let him know I'd be hanging around. I didn't see Lee or the others, even Biffy! And he was hard to miss. I figured they were all in class and went on my way. When I walked into the office I saw Barrage was on his phone. When he saw me he put it down.

"Well, I'll be a three-headed jackalope on a sun-shiny day in May! I was just about to send fer ya, Soldier!"

"Thanks, Sir." _Everyone has their thing. I'll just keep calling him Sir. _"Something just told me to come in early this morning. Like I'd miss all the action if I wasn't here."

"That's why I like you, Soldier. Ready to take the enemy even before duty starts! Somebody's getting herself a promotion! Sergeant Prowler! Sounds bout right."

_Geez, this is a high school, not a boot camp! What was I before this promotion?_ "It's an honor, Sir! What were you about to call me for?"

"Lieutenant Langhorn's class has gone an outdoor recon mission. But PING's stayin' behind an' needs to be supervised!" I guess most schools don't let the kids with detention go on fieldtrips. Poor Lee, but at least this way I can ask him about the text he sent while I was out with Dad. "Understood."

"Follow me, Sergeant. Time to hunt down that maggot-eatin' lolli-gagger."

I rolled my eyes when his back was turned. _Give me a break!_

At about 8:30, Barrage led me down to the sub-basement to the detention room. Lee wasn't anywhere else, and this was the last place to look before we went to his mom. But as Barrage set his leg on an apparent silent mode (quote Cam: _What the what?!_), and the detention door had already been opened, I could tell something was going on.

_Hide._

Against my nature, but I still felt it was the best option. I hid behind a Green Splat vending machine, Barrage didn't notice I was missing. I listened and heard everything.

"De-Tention Time!" Barrage bellowed. But then his voice became more respectful. He couldn't be talking to Lee. "Oh, Miss McAdams! Didn't realize you were here." _Kimmie's mom? The Head of the evil Council? _Where were Lee and Biffy? They couldn't be in there! "Howdy-do chick-pea stew!" And Barrage is her little puppet!

"I'm not here. And neither are you." It was a woman's voice, so I placed it as Miss McAdams'. I waited for Barrage to either grudgingly agree or yell out at her that she couldn't give orders here. Instead I saw Barrage stiffen like he had yesterday and stomped away. _Did she do that? Has she _been_ doing that?_

"You're controlling him with your phone?" _Lee!_ Oh, I knew this couldn't be good. I listened in more carefully, so I wouldn't miss anything. Cassandra spoke. "I'm controlling _him_ with my phone, the stock market with my investments, the politicians with threats. _You're_ food supply with what's going to be the hottest new ranch flavor." _This woman is evil in carnet. _ _So what's her game here with Lee?_ "But the one thing I can't seem to control… is you." I silently cheered Lee. Fifteen years old, trapped in a military-based room and he's still the one thing the Mistress of Doom can't stop!

"Well, uh…"

"Take that as a compliment and shut up." Cassandra ordered as I heard her shove Lee down into a chair. My hand flew to my long-staff, but I didn't pull it out. Yet. _Watch your move, lady. No one messes with my kids._ In a superior tone I heard her continue, "Here's what I need _you_ to do: Draw me a map of all your routes in and out of the underground tunnels." Then she walked out, talking on her phone to someone about an offshore account.

I walked in without her noticing. "You alright, Lee? I heard everything."

"Yeah, but no way I'm gonna do that!" Lee crumpled a paper in front of him and threw it into the trash.

"You and Biffy weren't kidding, that woman is evil! Where is Biffy?"

"He went on Langhorn's fieldtrip. Ten bucks says Cassandra arranged it so she could come down here and try to push me around!" If Lee held any gratitude for Cassandra freeing the school from VP Victoria at the dance and possibly saving him from being expelled, he didn't now.

We could talk, Cassandra had left the door open and I saw no need to close it. "I'm proud of you, Lee. You stood up to her." I crossed my arms and smiled. "And now we know where Kimmie gets her _winning_ personality from!"

"So true!" Lee smiled back.

Now it was time to get down to business, as I saw it. "Lee," I said, "I got your second text last night. _Nora, 911 with Jenny and Tina. Stay open in case we meet trob._ Did Tina get in on the key situation last night? I thought you, Biffy and Jenny had this covered."

"Well… uh… Jenny, snuck back into school last night to find the library card to see who else checked out the book. But she got caught by one of the Council members and needed help. Tina heard about it came along on her own-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Jenny **and** Tina were with you last night?"

"Wait, you knew about them?"

Guess he found out last night. _Oooooh, doggy._ "I'm a girl, Lee. I can tell when someone has a crush. "

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he asked, angry.

"There's kind of this unspoken golden rule: No girl can directly tell the crush of another girl about said crush. I was recently in high school too, Lee. I stick with my rules."

"Oh… okay." Lee looked like he accepted it. He also looked a bit confused and down.

"Lee?" I asked. "Do you like one of the girls? Both of them are perfectly sweet. Granted, Jenny's more bittersweet, but she a great friend. And I know Tina's a very smart girl who's just as good of a friend."

"Well… yes?"

A question mark never belongs next to a yes. Lee saw both of Jenny and Tina as good potential _friends_. Though I had a feeling that if he had to choose, his long-term liking of Tina might give her an edge. And what would that mean for Jenny?

I shrugged. "Either way. If they _both_ want to be in on this conspiracy, then the three of you have to get along. Those two were arguing while going around the school weren't they?"

Lee's slight look of surprise was all the confirmation my insight needed. "Okay, then. It's up to you to choose who you like, Lee. But I just want you to remember to let the other girl down nicely. Don't give me that look, it can be done! Tina and Jenny would make good girlfriends to any guy!"

"Yeah. I know…"

This was why I liked Lee. He wasn't the self-absorbed brat who cares only about himself and what others can do for him. He's loyal, and he's willing to put himself in danger to protect others and set things right. It's a real treasure to find someone who genuinely possesses those traits. And because of that everyone (almost everyone) is willing to help him. He's worth seeing through this crazy mess, I'm sure of that much!

"So…" How do you follow up on a life- advice? "I got texts from Jenny and Biffy earlier too. Were their nights successful?"

"Um… uh ….well…" Lee told me that he hadn't actually been looking for the key last night. He was going to, but Jenny hit a snag in her own mission of finding out who else took the book. Tina had come too, and they got the book back and learned the only person who ever checked it out was a Niles Peg. "Who," Lee added. "Has been in the room the entire time with us!" He pointed to the sleeping detention teacher.

"_Him?_" Did anyone see that coming? Cause I didn't.

Lee nodded. "Let's see if we can get anything outta him." Lee walked over to the teacher's desk and leaned in close so that _Niles Peg_ could hear him. "Niles? Niles Peg?"

The man snored loudly.

"Is this snores-code? One snore for no, two for yes."

I bit back my smile. "Lee," my voice must have given me away. "Pfft! No, no! Sorry. If he had the book, he could have gotten zapped for opening it wrong. Like that woman you saw." This sort of stepped up the game if someone had actually been hurt. How long had this guy been asleep? Years!? If so, there may be no chance of that Council woman waking up. She couldn't have deserved that. I couldn't even say if Cassandra would deserve something like that. The sleeping teacher snored once. "Okay, is that a no or just a snore?" He snored again. "Two snores! So it is just a snore!"

"Lee, stop!" This was ridiculous, and not the kind I could laugh at. "You just look silly. I don't think this guy can tell us anything, but how permanent that Pyramid will leave you asleep."

"He's _got_ to tell us more than that. If he tried to open it before maybe he knows what the book says."

"No. Lee." I walked with him back to the desks. "If he knew what to do he wouldn't have ended up exactly like that lady. The Council must have some research on this and they got it wrong too."

"So what, we give up?"

"Never. Remember we also have our own advantages in this. Number One: we have the book. As long as Jenny keeps it hidden, we can be a step ahead of the Council. Number Two: the Tunnels. We have friends in _low_ places, and a few secret entrances that Cassandra _will not _be learning about any time soon."

Lee cheered up at hearing how in the game we were. Sure Cassandra has resources of a major scale at her disposal, but it's nothing a few little guys can't squeeze through! _Did I just call myself small? Noo!_ Anyway, it was 8:32 and if we weren't catering to the evil Council we might as well swap stories!

"Now Lee," I sat down with him, and started the conversation. "You said you ditched Biffy, Holger and Cam to rescue Jenny. What were you supposed to be doing?"

He nervously, laughed. "Heh. Actually, funny story about that!" Lee's eyes were darting around and he looked like he was trying to shrink back into his chair. "Biffy found the key. More like its last signal at a… at a…"

With a face of a mouse that's been backed into a corner by an able cat, Lee looked cornered. Likewise, I smelled a rat. "Lee," I used my Sensei Hong, calm and strong scolding voice. "What were you guys doing yesterday?"

**8:45…**

"THEY DID **WHAT?!"**

"It was about 70% out of consideration for your birthday!" Lee was holding up his hands in front of him. I was mad, not blinding rage, but mad enough.

"Lee! Do you realize what a BAD, and I mean REALLY BAD move that was?"

"I wanted to tell you! But we were afraid that you wouldn't let us go."

"A casino. Downtown. After dark. And following a thief from the Council who, last I checked, kicked your butt in your own house and continued to on the street! OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE SAID NO!"

"But we need that key!" Lee stood up to defend himself. "You've seen the Pyramid and the tazelwurms. You've seen what the Council can do! Nora, you said so yourself _we_ have to stop them!"

"And how Lee?" I calmed myself. I didn't need to be Barrage and yell at Lee. True that he hadn't actually gone to the casino, but he had been planning to go. Biffy and his friends had gone and they ended up in deep trouble. "I know what this is to you. To _all_ of you. But you _need _to be smart about the decisions you make. Birthday or not, I'm the one whose actually been trained to fight. If you want me to help you in this, then you need to trust me."

"So you wouldn't have let us go."

"Did you think 'not letting you go' means 'telling on you'? Do you guys have that little faith in me?"

Lee's eyes gave away his shame. I was a little sad by this. Five days isn't that long of time, but I had thought I had done enough to prove myself to these kids. My kids. "I definitely would have insisted that you guys not go. I would have insisted that _I go alone._ I'm not the tallest, and nineteen isn't old enough to gamble, but I can take on punks like that. Did they actually see the guy while they were there?"

"First off, you're like five feet tall. You're not exactly short, Nora."

I shrugged. "I used to be. Got teased a lot. Shot up during my teen years,"

"I got to talk with Biffy a little this morning before his phone cut out. He said the stink-ninja actually runs the casino and has a snake."

"He what?"

No this did not add to my anger. It added to my bewilderment and shock. _Owns a casino and has a pet snake? No, no… there's no guarantee!_ "Uh… Lee? Why did you name him Stink-Ninja?"

"Yesterday when he stole my key, the air smelled like rotten eggs around him. Cam and Biffy confirmed that his office smells the same!"

_Phew! That was close. Serpent does _not_ smell like rotten eggs. _I could laugh now that I knew. "And so you named him, Stink-Ninja?"

"Well, we decided to call you something like Girl-Ninja, and since this guy's got the stink thing going for him-"

Lee's phone suddenly went off. "Go for Lee." Along with the answer key, he also hit the speaker so I could hear. It was Cassandra.

"Mr. Ping, time's up. Email the map." We both glared at the phone. _Evil and bossy. The perfect marriage. _Lee smiled up to me and hit the camera feature on his phone. "Just finishing it up now!" Lee told Cassandra and handed the phone to me. He then made a funny face. _Oh!_ I caught the message and snapped a picture of Lee.

"Bad." I told him.

"Oh yeah." And he sent the picture. "Here ya go! Enjoy!"

_We_ enjoyed a good laugh until Cassandra sent back a text reply.

"_Funny." _Lee read the text. "I thought so too."

"Me too." I added.

Lee read more of the text. "_Do you want to know what else is funny?" _ My face fell. When a bad guys says something like that, the mood is usually about go extremely sour. Lee, suspecting nothing clicked a link that came in. Up popped a photo of a woman sitting with her eyes closed in a salon chair. And someone behind her was holding a shaving razor! Lee gasped. "Mom?!"

That was the first time I had seen Mrs. Ping. She totally didn't look like she was suspecting someone to be watching her or standing behind her with a knife! Lee immediately speed –dialed her, while I was in my own thoughts. _That jacket… It couldn't be!_ Serpent worked for the Council? No. No way! Sure the jacket is odd, but that doesn't mean that it's him. I took out my own phone and searched for the number I got yesterday. _If he's not working then he might answer right away. If not he's on the suspect list!_ I really, really wanted him to answer fast. I texted:

_Hey!_

_If you're not busy, please call me back._

Did that sound stupid? Desperate? I didn't care I just wanted a confirmation. I sent it and put the phone in my pocket. I silently whispered, "Oh, you better answer." And quick as that, my phone rang. I answered!

"Nora?"

"Hey, Serpent!" I kept it in hushed whisper. Lee was on the phone too, but I didn't want him to miss anything from his mom. "Sorry, to just call you. Are you busy right now?"

"No, just quiet here at my job. Something up?"

"No. I'll text you at my break, there's just a thing I need to ask you. Bye!"

I sighed in content relief! _It's not him! Thank goodness._ I think that was the time I truly admitted to myself that I liked the Serpent. I was so happy! He's not one of the bad guys! I wanted to tell Lee, then I remembered that this was _his_ mom in the picture and we still had to know if she needed saving.

* * *

**At the salon…**

That was close. Serpent had been a bit nervous when Cassandra told him she was sending the picture. And he was right that Nora was with Lee. _At least she texted. If she had called right away I might have had a problem._ Serpent knew Nora was in Lee's circle, but Lee wasn't supposed to know Nora was in _his_ grasp. He saw Mrs. Ping talking on her phone. _Better to make this fast._

"Hmm. Now that you mention it-"

Serpent took Mrs. Ping's phone and placed two cucumbers over her eyes. He spoke so that Lee could hear him before he hung up. "No time to chatty-chat, okay? Only time to look fabulous! When I'm through with you, your husband won't even recognize you!" Serpent hung up and set the phone on a nearby table. "So three-quarters of an hour. So, he get's in a little past nine-thirty? Mm-hm? Okay."

"He does." Mrs. Ping answered. "Where is my phone? You can't just take it from me!"

"Oh, I have no intention too! But it's a rule here: no phones outside the waiting room."

"But I saw you just saw _you_ take a call."

"Girlfriend." The Serpent answered. "She just needed to ask me something later. "

"Rules are rules! I hope your girlfriend is a nice girl if she is being kept around for breaking them."

The Serpent chuckled. "Hee-hee! She's too nice." He added to himself, "Far too nice…"

* * *

**The detention room…**

Both Lee and my phone went off to an unknown number. We answered, and it was Cassandra again.

"See, that's the thing about things that are _funny_. They turn ugly _so_ very fast."

I shot a look to Lee that said: _Okay, this has gotten out of hand!_ Now someone was actually being threatened. Someone who had no idea what was going on, and was being used to threaten a kid. I didn't see Cassandra as an adult or authority figure. She was a real-life villain. _An approaching storm._

Lee was frightened now, and who could blame him. We were nowhere near his mom, and the bad guys were there right now! What could we do? I spoke up. "Alright. You want our enterance to the tunnels?"

"Nora! I'm so glad you spoke up." My other fist tightened. _How dare she speak to me like she knows me!_ "You're doing such a good job keeping an eye on Mr. Ping. Just to let you now: we have eyes on your father as well." _Daddy! This lady is just asking for it!_ "Now, maybe Lee will listen to you. Tell me where to find your entrance to the tunnels."  
I was angry. No one threatens my dad! No one! I made my voice sound even as I talked to Lee. "Go ahead Lee." I told him. "Tell her where to find it." Emphasis on 'it', we were losing an advantage, but at least we were only losing one. Lee nodded once, still looking worried for his mom.

"There's only one way down. At the back by a brick wall by bunch of bushes. There's a tunnel."

"Who else knows about it?" Cassandra asked. I sent a look over to Lee. _No one more than she needs to know._ This could endanger Jenny and her friends as well. Not about to let that happen.

"No one. Only me! I started it before I met Nora, it took five weeks. Just leave my mom alone!" We had to let her win this one. At least the Outcasts wouldn't be connected to this. And I reminded myself that there are other ways to get into the Tunnels. _But man, I hate losing!_ Especially to a woman like this!

"Oh, your mom's fine. Our mutual friend is a fabulous stylist. I just hope your dad's around to see it." _Lee's dad too!?_ "Oh, and Nora!" she addressed me. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. But your dad's fine _for now_." She hung up.

I stood, frozen. Frozen in anger!

I hadn't been trusted by the detention group. Almost thought that the guy I went out with worked for the enemy. And now… "OH! She did NOT just threaten _my Dad!"_ I am taking this ditch-witch down!

"But she did threaten mine." Lee reminded me. "And look!" Cassandra had taken the extra nasty mile and forwarded Mr. Ping's airline ticket to Lee's phone, along with a photo of two reaper-mats standing on an airport runway. "I she for real?" Lee tried calling Cassandra back. I wasn't sure what this would accomplish. Maybe we could reason with- _Nope, couldn't even complete the thought._ Lee dialed the number back, and it didn't answer.

"Lee! This woman isn't playing games! Call your mom, we know we can reach her." But Mrs. Ping wasn't answering either. I tried calling the others. Biffy, Holger, Cam, Tina and Jenny weren't answering either! "Where is everyone today?"

"I know Jenny went to the library today." Lee said. "Let's go there, if this isn't a bluff we're gonna need back up." We both took off running towards the library.

"Well, at least you've learned to ask for help in life-threatening situations!"

"How many times do I have to say sorry for that?"

I smiled back at Lee. "Until I decide."


	12. Who's in Trouble? Pt 2

**Hey, Crystalmoon39 back again!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Detentionaire. Only Oc.**

**Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review!**

**I want to answer a comment I got!**

**Nora will eventually find out about the Serpent. When and how? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Someone's still in trouble... Any guesses who?**

* * *

When we couldn't find Jenny or Tina for that matter, our wealth of allies seemed pretty dried up. "Where is everyone today?" I asked Lee.

"Biffy, Holger, and Cam are on the fieldtrip. Jenny usually comes in here to study, but I don't see her."

I had to admit, Cassandra covered everything. Our usual friends were out, and anyone else who could have helped us was either out of school or stuck in the middle of class. And she still had the threat of Lee's dad hanging over our heads. _And she has tabs on my dad. She's actually trying to make this personal!_ "Lee, I gotta call my dad and see-"

Or phone went off again. _The Witch Queen!_

"So, have you figured out what you're going to do?"

I answered. "Yes. We're not gonna let you win this! You have no right bringing innocent people into your sick little game!"

Cassandra laughed evilly. "My, Nora! I must say that's brave statement. But you're both running out of time."

"Wait, don't hang up!" Lee was panicking. "What do you want?" There was no answer on the other end. "Hello? Hello?"

"She is one sick, twisted, mother of Kimmie." I said, though I almost said something else. Our phones went off again this time with text messages. Lee's read "_Do it for dear, old Dad."_ And mine said _"We'll be watching."_

Then both our phones went dead! They'd been hacked. "Nora," said Lee while he looked at the clock. "We have to just go for it. Like now!"

It was nine o'clock, if Lee's dad needed a rescue, he needed it now! "Then we're out."

We took off running. No one was in the halls to stop us, not even a hazmat. "I don't see Barrage out here." Lee said. "He usually stops us before we even get to the door."

* * *

"Just lead the way to the airport, Lee." I told him keeping up. "I'll deal with Barrage when we run into him." Based on our string of luck it was a high possibility. We had to go back to detention to get our bags, my long-staff and Lee's skateboard. Then we would have to sneak past the haz-mats that were surely outside guarding the entrance to the school. Outside, hiding in some bushes, we waited. When the guard left we dashed to the open gate. And guess who was there?

"Boo-yah! Busted!" Barrage…

"Barrage we have an emergency!" I told him. "Lee needs to meet up with his father at 9:45. I'll escort-"

"Shut yer gabbin' gums, Sergeant!" He turned to Lee. "And you! I mighta known you an' this backstabbin' mongoose were in cahoots! When will you learn that you'll _never_ outsmart and old' billy-goat like me?" Barrage laughed and bleated like a goat. "You are in so much trouble! Hoo-wee! I'm actually gonna enjoy this."

"You don't even know you've been HACKED!" I shouted. I didn't care who saw or heard. This was life and death, and Barrage faux superiority of the situation was less than helpful! "Barrage, I KNOW what's been going on here isn't even legal, and you've allowed it to happen! You brought weapons onto the school, unjustified security, and you've given permission for robots to use those weapons on the students!" I was up in his face. Today had given me enough to deal with without this blow-hard! "If you want to dismiss me for this fine! I have enough information to go to the police, school board, and all the parents about this! And I should have done it sooner! But then again, why blame the puppet?" _Oh, yeah I went there!_ Very possibly an empty threat, seeing how Cassandra pretty much owned everything. But who was it that said that arrogance does not befit a fool?

Barrage glowered, revealing his robotic eye. "That there's insubordination, girly."

Lee stepped in between us. "Sir, honestly I don't know if they _are_ in control of your cyborg-brain or-"

Barrage mocked Lee as he lifted him up by the back of his shirt. "Someone's controlin' my eency-weency, tiny, little robot brain? And that explains why you're out here and not in detention?!"

"Yes, _Sir_." I answered. I figured I was out anyway, might as well. "Your brain is being controlled. To judge how tiny it is, see how long it takes you to figure that out!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Barrage dropped Lee and faced me. "SERGEANT NORA PROWLER YOU ARE-" He froze up with a blank stare again. "Message received. Require shovel. And fill hole."

_Cassandra again!_ Barrage dropped Lee and went to go get a shovel to fill in the no-longer-secret entrance. Lee was already on his feet. "Okay, that is both good and bad."

I grabbed his arm, we had to go. "We'll just have to take the good for now and get going." I pointed towards the parking lot. "I didn't take my car today, but I'll catch a taxi and try to meet you there." Lee took out his skateboard and I ran to the side of the street.

_Yeah, this is very possibly my last day. Hey, it was worth it! _ But I might have to confess to Dad that I've been hiding all this from him. "Let's just hurry and hope we're in time." I hailed a taxi and asked them to take me to the airport.  
"Going somewhere?" the driver asked me.

"Um, no." I only had my back pack. "I'm going to meet someone. But I need to get there by a quarter to ten."

* * *

At 9: 31 the driver stopped in front of the airport. "Want me to keep the meter running?"

"Uh, sure!" I had the cash and this was only going to be done fast. If we were too late to save Mr. Ping, I'd have to get Lee out here. Possibly Mrs. Ping if she was coming here. I ran out of the car. _I need to get a view of the runway, maybe I can see where he'll possibly be targeted._

The security was terrible here. For one thing it was open to the woods where anyone could come running out of, and on the inside all the guards were either asleep or on break! Thankfully, I could tell were all the security cameras might be. _I may not understand everything about Dad's job, but I listened. _Out on the runway were the two reaper-mats Cassandra had shown in the picture. _In broad daylight? Why go that far? _Does Cassandra think that the Council can cover up something like this? She thinks that she can kill someone and get away with it? _The power of money… Maybe she would deserve to sleep forever._

I couldn't text Lee to know where he was. I'd have to work fast and at least removed those reaper-mats outside. _Why are those pieces of junk even here for? I mean, why is no one staring at them? This can't be normal!_

"Oh! Are you interested in those robots?" A woman came up behind me. "I was weirded out when I saw them, but it turns out they are being tested as the new airport security."

"Really?" I asked her. _So security… Perfect! _"Ma'am?" I'd have to innocent-young person for this.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Are they the only security besides the cameras?"

"That's what the guard told me. Apparently they're doing such a good job all the other workers here have become pretty relaxed."

"W-Well, I… I kind of saw something in the girl's bathroom." The woman's eyes widened. I went in for the kill. "I-I just… the guard was asleep and… I think I saw a woman taking something out of her bag. It was metal, and I couldn't tell the shape b-but… I made a loud noise. Like a… ka-clack?"

The woman gasped. "Where did you see it?"

"I didn't see the woman come out, I left before she did. But no one else was paying attention." _Please work, please work, please work! _The woman dropped her bag.

"You- You just sit right here, sweetie. I'll go tell one of the guards!" She ran off. _Huzzah! Another point for the little guys!_ I noticed a plane coming in, and I saw the reaper-mats receive the call and leave. I took the moment to leave too. Once they realized it was a false alarm that woman might come looking for me. I also saw Lee from the window, with that red hair of his he's easy to spot. I followed his line of sight, I saw an elderly man walk out of the plane. But my eyes caught something on the roof. It was silhouetted, but it looked enough like someone holding a sniper rifle. _Rats, time to book it!_

Lee and I caught up somehow. I pulled out my long-staff and brought it to full length. Lee was up ahead of me, and I was right behind him. "Lee, let me go in front!"

"No, this is my dad!"

"And that guy's got a gun, Lee! How are you gonna stop him if he turns on you?"

"And what if he turns on you?"

"Then _you_ run! The shot will enough of a warning for your dad, and I don't think he wants to see you hurt any more than I do." We were at the base of the stairs to the roof then. Lee looked at me, both of us were breathing heavy.

I had come this far, even taken gone so far as to risk my future to save his dad.

I had lied and manipulated people more powerful than me to get us here.

I did all these things not to prove myself to anyone, or even to do a dumb job.

Every move I made was because was on his side in this.

I was supposed to be here.

Supposed to take the risk so that everyone could live to solve this dilemma another day.

And as he stood aside to let me go first, Lee finally got it.

We burst through the door at the end. "Stop!" I yelled out to… nobody. Lee and I were the only ones up here. There was no sniper, no danger, just a teenager and a girl with a silver long staff. Lee looked around as confused as I was. He went to the ledge where we had both seen the shadow. "Mom?" Lee made a disgusted face as he saw his mom and dad kissing below us.

"You're dad's okay? I asked just to clarify.

"Looks like it." Lee looked down and found a piece of folded paper. "_Did you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?"_ He read. "Does that mean this whole thing was to freak us out!?"

Lee was mad about this. Who could blame him? A death threat, a resource loss, isolated and left with no option? I'd be screaming my head off! And yet… I was so happy!

"He's okay!" I cheered throwing my arms up in the air! "Lee, your dad's alright!" In pure relief I bear-hugged Lee from behind. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Heh-heh…" Lee laughed awkwardly. I couldn't see him blushing. "Really! Nora you did all this at the risk of losing your job. You snuck me out of school, got in Barrage's face and you did something to get rid of those reaper- mats too, didn't you?"

"I look out for my kids." I told him. "And if I lose my gig at A. Nigma, at least I didn't run away. It was worth it."

"And I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday! I promise not to do it again, no matter what Biffy says."

"Aw!" I gave Lee an extra squeeze. "Aren't you sweet!" Lee gagged from the tightness. I let him go. The note Lee had dropped to the ground burst into flame on its own. "That's different." I said.

Lee sniffed the air. "What are you- oh, gross!" I smelled it to and covered my nose! I've never smelled rotten eggs before, but if this is it I'm checking the refrigerator when I get home!

Lee sneezed from the smell. "That smell." Then he called out looking around, "You here?" There was no one here. The entire roof was still deserted. I placed my hand on Lee's shoulder. "Lee, we better get back. And we need to tell the others about this." We had been caught seriously off-guard by Cassandra today, and it had cost us. Her threat had been empty, but it got the message across that she _could_ do these things. We left the rooftop and closed the door behind us. We didn't get to see that The Serpent was still there, and he had a none-to-pleased look on his face about what he had just seen and heard.

* * *

We encountered no one as we made our way to the taxi that brought me here. "Hey!" I greeted him and held the door open for Lee. "Thanks for waiting."

"Eh, no problem! And who's this?" He gestured towards Lee.

"This is…" I was exhausted from the drama of this goose-chase. No good explanation came to me. I just said it. "My little brother."

"Seriously?" The driver asked.

"Seriously." Lee answered, not missing a beat.

"Hmm, well why not? Where to?"

"A. Nigma High, please."

I'd say today wasn't really a victory for us. We didn't lose that much either. We still had to get the keys before we could get back into the Tunnels, but we had the Book, and now, even though Kimmie's mom got the better of us, we had some idea about the enemy we were facing. That would mean taking extra measures on our secrets, and raising the bar on what we would be doing from now on to keep all our friends safe.

* * *

When we got back to the school, after I paid the taxi driver, Lee went to the detention room. "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head. "No. I have to go see Barrage. Don't be surprised if I don't come at all."

"He can't kick you out!"

"Actually, of all the unjustified things Barrage does, he can." Even though everyone was safe for the moment I had just one more situation to deal with. _Will I still be able to come back tomorrow?_ Truthfully, I couldn't think of a reason for him to let me off. "Sensei Hong used to say something about this. _Rather than being discouraged, know that encountering a wall is proof of the progress you've made this far."_

That didn't turn the frown upside down. "What does that even mean?"

"It means if this is as far as I'm supposed to go, I'll have to live with that. If I can't help you from within the school, Lee, then I can put my efforts into helping you off-campus."

"We need you here. A. Nigma is where all the conspiracy stuff is happening."

"True. But we've learned from today that if all our resources are in the same place, all it takes is one swipe to take them out." This could really be a good thing! Cassandra will still have tabs on us, but even she can't have hers eyes everywhere at once. And she can't stop me from walking around the city, neither can she stop me from disappearing for a while. No, not running away, just hiding in the shadows until my kids need me again.

"Well… I guess that can be good." Lee said. But he didn't mean it. I was of more help from the inside where I could be right there for him like I was today. Lee did trust me, and he wanted me around. _Maybe I am kind of like a sister?_ I laughed at the thought. Not that it was funny, just strange how everything came to this.

"Well," I told him, "See ya around." And I walked of to the office of General Insanity.

"Bye, Nora." He said, sadly.

Barrage let me in immediately to see him.

"Sir," I began. I stood tall, yes I did hold a bit of regret of what I had said, but it had been the truth. I'll leave him with that much. "I understand that this morning my actions can be deemed as less than respectful. But Sir-"

"What in Blue-Side-of-the-Moon, are you talkin' about, Sergeant?" he bellowed.

_What? Doesn't he remember?_ "Sir, this morning-"

"Oh, I think I know what this is about." Barrage stood up from his desk and came right up in front of me. _He wants to yell this right to my face. Okay, Tin-man bring it on._ "Yer feelin' the pressure uh that promotion ya just received!"

_What?_

"Well, ye ain't the first, Prowler. I'll tell you that!"

"Sir I-"

"Sergeant is a big step up! But believe me Prowler, I know a well-and-abled soldier when I see one. Ya got guts Prowler! Ya pay attention to yer assignment and keep em in line! Always ready and willin' to take a hit in the line ah duty."

I couldn't believe this. Barrage was trying to inspire me? Maybe it's an effect of Cassandra's mind control! Barrage forgets what he was just doing when she takes over and has him do her bidding. I'm not thanking Cassandra for this, but whoever decided to cut me a lucky break! "Yer ready fer a higher position Prowler." Barrage continue, "Somethin's still slippin' from my sight and I need all my recruits at their top game! You're fresh out of training, but you've shown prime-cut material for the higher ranks. So I want you to get back out there and show those scum-suckin', soda-drinkin', pie-throwin' little sacks of fat just what it means to be at A. Nigma High!"

If it means I can stay on, he can butcher the English language all he wants! "Yes, Sir!" I saluted and gave Barrage the most genuine smile I had ever given him. _I can stay! I CAN STAY! I have to tell Lee!_ I turned on my heel to leave. A thought suddenly occurred to me. _Wait… someone's still in trouble._ "Barrage," I turned back around. "Permission to speak!"

"Granted."

"I'd like to demonstrate, myself, what it means to be a Sergeant here. Specifically to the detention group you have me watching."

"Hee-Hee! And what did you have in mind?"

I gave a wicked smile.

* * *

**Yay! Nora's staying! But did Barrage really forget?**

**I don't know if anyone was expecting a few Lee and Nora moments, but I included one anyway. And it looks like it made someone jealous.**

**The next one will be an extra. How will Nora get revenge?**


	13. Extra: Lesson of Revenge

**Welcome back!**

**For this Extra, Nora gets a little payback for the the detention group leaving her in the dark on their last mission.**

**Warning: Try nothing at home! In the first place this is a cartoon, and blah, blah, blah...**

**Okay, who wants to see some revenge?**

* * *

"What's going on?" Biffy asked as we entered the gym. It was afterschool, meaning Langhorn's fieldtrip was over and Biffy was back for afterschool detention along with Jenny. I had escorted all three of them to the gym where some equipment was set up

"A big surprise!" I told them. When I got back to the detention room and told Lee that I wasn't leaving, he got so excited he ran up and hugged me out of sheer joy. _Hey, we had a nearly-dire situation today, we're both a little more emotional._ I hadn't told him what we were doing though. I just asked him to get everyone he could to come to the gym afterschool for a little demonstration.

On the bleachers sat a few kids that I could identify. Along with Cam and Holger were the Outcasts, the D.o.D, Brandy Silver, Tina, Chazz, the Skaters, the Jocks, and even Kimmie and her little group. I hadn't expected such a turn out! _This is gonna be great!_ "Lee, Jenny, Biffy?" I faced them and dropped my bag and jacket by the door. "I want the three of you to stand over there by the mats, okay?" They were confused, but they did what I asked.

I stood in my black top, and shorts at the center of the gym. "Good afternoon!" I addressed the students. "Okay, before we begin, is there anyone who doesn't know who I am?"

"You're the Taz-Tamer! Rock on!" called out a boy in an oversized top-hat. I think his name is Cyrus.

"Back at ya." I told him. "Then I'm guessing that you've all seen me at least once, and know what I can do."

"Ya, duh!" said Chazz, "I reported it! Of course _everyone_ knows!"

"Well, today Barrage has given me permission to demonstrate more of what I can do. " The small crowd cheered. They wanted to see some excitement, and I was ready to show them! Around the gym I had several examples of martial arts exercises, including exercises I used my staff with. _And what better way to teach children to respect their elders?_ This was in the name of good sweet revenge.

"First off, I want warn each of you that this is _not _to be attempted at home or by yourself. I've been working for years on this and I have been hurt pretty badly doing some of this."

"How bad?" Tina asked.

"Let's see… I've broken both arms, one leg twice, bruises just about everywhere, cracked a few ribs… oh! And some cuts!"

All their faces were a mix of being impressed and being grossed out. Time to get this show of the road!

"First, Jenny and Lee, could you both come over here?" They walked over and both stood next to me. "I want you guys to go over to that high bar and raise it to the highest possible position it will let you." Jenny looked more worried than Lee, but they did as I asked. Next I pulled over a trampoline and placed it a fair distance from the now raised high bar. "Now someone from the audience, I'd like you to come down!" Hesitantly, the group began raising their hands. A boy would probably be the best candidate for this situation, I picked one of the jocks who showed up. "I want you to jump up and down on the trampoline until you've gone as high as you think you can go."

"But what if I fall?" he asked, afraid.

"There are mats all around you." I assured him. "If you fall, then you'll just land on a pillow. What's your name again?"

"I'm Steve."

I addressed the audience. "Then I want everyone to count Steve's jumps! When he decides he's gone high enough, he can stop!"

Steve began jumping on the trampoline. "1! 2! 3!" the crowd of teenagers shouted as he went higher and higher. "4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! 11!" After that Steve was done. But instead of stopping he just jumped right off the trampoline!

"Ow!" He wasn't hurt, just felt hurt from the fall.

"Thank you, Steve. Why don't you just go back to your seat?"

With Steve back in the bleachers I could now do my performance. The bar was at least fourteen feet high, and Steve had managed to jump up about five feet. I started a good ways away from the trampoline. "Now I want everyone to watch and see what timing, practice and control can give you." I run towards the trampoline, jumped on feet first, flipped in the air a few times to show off and sailed over the bar. Wows and applause went off before I even landed on the other side.

"Awesome!" I heard Cam call out. _Okay, I've got their attention now._

"Next," I announced, "A show of speed! For this I'd like five volunteers." I chose Brandy, Cyrus, Kimmie, Zed and Greta. The five students randomly spread out facing me. I gave each of them a bag holding ten rocks I had gathered from outside earlier. "Pretty straightforward. Just throw the rocks at me."

They all stared at their rocks blankly. "Uh…" said Cyrus, "I kinda want to un-volunteer?"

"Me too." Brandy complained, "These things are filthy!"

"Why are we even doing this?" Kimmie asked in her snobbish way.

"I told you." I'd have to explain it again so they wouldn't be worried ( those who were), "Barrage wanted me to demonstrate what I can do. There are no tricks here. The trampoline was tested, and you can feel with your own hands those rocks are not sponges." I brought out my staff, and extended it in plain view. I mix of 'Ooos' and 'Aahs'. "Now," I changed my tone of voice to a command. "Throw as hard as you can!"

Brandy the first rock, I think she just didn't like touching it. I casually lifted my staff and turned so that with a light _clang_ the rock was deflected. "Alright! Now two at once!" Zed and Greta threw next, their rocks coming in at both my shoulders. I waited until the last second and deflected them both. "Whoa…" said Biffy who was still standing with Jenny and Lee. Kimmie threw the next. Hers was aimed at my head and I sent it to the floor just like the others. "All five!" The stones came flying at me. Some crumbled on impact while the rest joined the others on the floor.

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

Every rock that came at Nora went down like it was nothing! It didn't matter how fast or how hard it came, she just twirled her staff this way and that like a ninja or something! "Glad she's with us." I whispered to Lee.

"No kidding." Yeah, Lee was impressed too. I don't think I have to worry about Nora stealing him though. It's Tina I know I need to look out for.

* * *

** Tina's POV**

I didn't think this was safe at first. But Nora wasn't even breaking a sweat down there. Every movement was controlled and she looked pretty confident in what she was doing. Kimmie and Brandy were the most aggressive with their throwing while the others looked like they were doing it just for the amusement of seeing her knock it away. Behind Nora I see Jenny whisper something to Lee and he smiles about it. _We've been friends since elementary school! Lee, do you really like her cause she's a better detective than me?_ If I'm going to stop Jenny, I need to up my game!

* * *

**Cam's POV**

Okay, Lee was _not_ kidding when he said we have our own ninja. She's pretty hot, but now it looks like she's pretty tough too! I'd be running away screaming if Brandy started throwing rocks at me like that. _Ai, and chicita looks mad too. Does she hate Nora for somethin'?_ I gots other problems too, like finding the blackmailer. _Maybe when we find him I can ask Nora if she'll go kung-fu styles on him! _ The other blackmailees are here too, I'll ask them if they can meet at my place tomorrow for a meeting to catch this _hombre_.

* * *

**Brandy's POV**

_Okay, what is her DEAL?_ First this Nora-chick just shows up out of the blue and now no one will stop talking about her! Her clothes aren't by any designer, she's practically an adult, and CAM WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT HER! I throw these gross rocks at her as hard as I can, aiming anywhere I can. She just stands there smiling and knocks them away! _Let me hit you!_ Okay, she's good, but she's old! And if Cam's impressed by this, I am _so _going medieval on her hair!

* * *

**Nora's POV**

All the stones were thrown and the kids looked pretty exhausted from their effort. "A big hand for our volunteers!" While the room applauded. I looked over at the detention group. As I looked at Biffy a big grin crept onto my face. "Well, we're almost out of time. But I can show you guys one last thing!"

"Are you gonna wrestle the Taz?" Cam asked. Some of the students seemed to still entertain the idea that I really would do that again.

"Nope. The last thing is going to be a show of strength. I'm not one to mess with a classic, so how about breaking a board?" The room groaned. They'd seen this on T.V. too many times. I smiled. "Did I mention _this_ board is four inches thick?" They looked up surprised. I brought the board out. "I will need someone to hold it." No one was volunteering. _Perfect._ "Biffy, please come over here."

"Why me?"

"Why not?" With no answer Biffy came to the center of the room. "Payback time." I whispered as I handed him the board. He was visibly scared. He'd just seen me catapult over twelve feet high and block fifty flying rocks without breaking a sweat! I was getting even for the casino-night-fiasco, and Biffy just found out he'd made a bad decision by lying about it. I addressed the room. "Biffy if I do this wrong you're going to have splinters in your eyes, so I want you to hold the board over your head so that doesn't happen."

"Over my- Hey, why are you doing this?"

"Don't trust me, Biffy?" Loaded question. He couldn't say no to doing this people were watching, specifically Kimmie who I knew would not let him live this down. "We could also get you a blind fold to protect your eyes if you want to hold it in front of you."

"No! No, I'll uh… hold it over my head! There. See?"

"Good." I backed away.

Biffy face betrayed his thoughts. He probably thought I was going to miss and actually hit him or have something else go wrong in front of all the students who knew him. Lee was looking worried behind with probably similar thoughts, while Jenny looked eager to see what I would do. I hadn't told either of them what I was doing, if I did they might tell Biffy. "Okay, Biffy! Hold it tight and center right over your head! I'll walk back a few paces."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Biffy whispered before I started walking.

"I'm… going to do the best I can."

He gulped.

Did I feel bad for scaring Biffy? Yeah, kinda. But he needs to be taught this. Even if he did have a bad run in with the bad guy, I needed to be sure no one would make a call like that ever again. Jenny I know has her own trust issues, but I think she just needs time to open up. Lee got his lesson from earlier today when Casandra got involved. The only one left was Biffy. In a way this was revenge, but it was also a lesson. I walked away and when I got far enough I turned and face Biffy again. Even from this far away he was visibly sweating. I smiled evilly and took a running stance just to make him a little extra nervous and waited a few seconds. Then I bolted! Pumping my hands and quickly closing the gap. Biffy squeezed his eyes shut.

The only sound was a resounding crack.

Not bone. Wood.

Biffy, along with Lee, Kimmie, Tina and Greta and shut or covered their eyes and had missed me jumping up in the air and doing a spin-heel kick to break the board in Biffy's hands in two.

The cheers and applause were the loudest yet! I stood in front of Biffy and saw one of his shut eyes open to see what had happened. The now two, four-inch-thick- boards were in his hands and he wasn't harmed at all. He let out a breath he had been holding. I giggled and kindly smiled at him. "Think you can trust me now, Biffy? And no more excuses for leaving me out on dangerous missions."

His eyes widened. Biffy understood why I had done this. Then he looked mad. "You could have hurt me!" he growled.

"So could that casino owner if things had gone worse. You know I'm trained to defend, yet you still took you and the others to a dangerous place at night to a place where you know nothing about. Was that a smart move?"

The cheers and talking crowd were couldn't hear our quick conversation. I faced the crowd one last time. "Well, that's all! Before everyone goes though, I'm supposed to remind you that you shouldn't try any of this yourself. What I do is for defense only, I don't go picking fights and I won't do anything like you saw today unless it is an extreme emergency. I can help you students if there's a real problem, just not for entertainment purposes."

The room began clearing out. "Okay guys," I said to the detention group, "You have to help me clean all this up and then we go back to Fort Nigma. Sorry, part of my agreement with Barrage." And we began cleaning. As we did, Lee told Biffy about what happened today, while I told Jenny. She didn't argue about lifting the heavier equipment even when Biffy could have done it easily. Maybe she didn't want me getting back at her too. But I wouldn't. I had a better trust with Jenny, if she crossed a line once then she probably won't do it again. The extra time I spent with her gave me that kind of reassurance. Once we were all done cleaning up all four of us exited the gym. And for some reason Kimmie was standing right outside tapping her foot. She didn't look mad, just bored.

"You!" she pointed at Biffy. "Hallway, now."

_Not a doubt she's Cassandra's daughter._ After a slight shrug Biffy walked off after her. "What's that about?" I asked the two remaining.

"Maybe she wants to ask him for a date?" Lee suggested. Jenny and I both laughed. Jenny more shyly than me. I caught sight of the clock. "Wow, guys looks like it's 3:15." I said. "Guess it's time to go home."

"Yeah, oh hey ,Lee!" Jenny caught him as he started to leave. "I need to talk to you later tonight. You gonna be online?"

"Sure thing, 6:30 good?"

"Perfect! See you then."

After that Lee left me and Jenny walking to get her stuff from her locker. I smiled at the red-head knowingly. "Are _you_ gonna ask Lee out?"

"What?" Jenny asked surprised and then snorted. "No way! Like he can go out while he's grounded. Besides Tina will be calling too." She said dejectedly. "We made a deal to tell Lee at the same time what we found out today."

"Oh, I see." Why didn't she just tell him back there? Ah… Jenny wants to play fair in this. "Good for you, girl!"

"What?"

"You made a promise to Tina to not tell until you both were together. Very honorable of you to stand by it."

"Yeah, well Tina's kind of annoying, but she is willing to help. I just don't like her."

I sighed. I didn't completely agree with Jenny's opinion of Tina, but if the two of them are going to work together there should at least be some common ground. "No one's going to make you like her Jenny. That's up to Tina. But if she can help us figure out the Book, then try to get along with her for the team's sake, alright?"

Jenny groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're not going to do something like Lee and Biffy did are you?"

I laughed. "No. Mostly because you didn't go to the casino. But you need to know what happens the next time you guys make an executive call and leave me out of something like this."

"Trust me, lesson learned. By the way you won't believe this…"

* * *

After I saw the three detentionaires leave on the street car, I began walking home myself. I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone, forgetting that it was busted and useless now. I sighed, "Guess I need to ask Dad for a new one." I'll have to call him from home. _Jenny said on the way out that the old book used to belong to the Amazing Finnwich. Is he the same Finnwich in Mann, Wurst and Finnwich? I think Lee once told me that he was. Something pretty big must be inside that Pyramid for a megalomaniac like Cassandra McAdams to be wanting it. But what would she want? She has all the money in the world (almost literally), which automatically give her power that she has no problem using. I can't understand someone like her. What's enough to a person like that? They have so much yet they just want more._ Well, I could look forward to it driving me crazy in my relax- time. It was finally the weekend.

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**And Nora's picture is now the title cover, anyone notice!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**I get reviews, you get chapters!**


	14. Allies and Enemies Who?

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, okay?**

**Over 1,000 views! Sweet! You guys are awesome!**

**Things are really going to be picking up soon. In both the story and my life. So expect longer gaps between chapter updates. I want to make this story good, so I also want to put time into it.**

**Enjoy. Read. Review!**

* * *

**Allies and Enemies Who?**

**Lee's house…**

**No one's POV**

Unbeknownst to the Ping family, the Serpent was taking pictures of them from across the street. He could see Mr. and Mrs. Ping laughing and smiling in the kitchen, while Lee sat in the living room watching television and eating cereal.

Inside the Ping house Lee was in for a considerable surprise. His mom and Dad both leaned into the living room.

"Lee?" said Mrs. Ping, oddly happy, "Your father and I have some… plans for today. He has been gone a while!" She elbowed her husband lovingly. "Haven't you, Mr. Doctor-Man?"

Mr. Ping took his wife's hands and eskimo kissed her. "You know it, My Little Lotus Blossom." Then he stopped to address Lee. "So son no grounding today. Enjoy the sunshine! Be a kid!"

Now to Lee that meant watching cartoons and doing nothing all day. Compared to what he usually put up with. But his mom told him not to come back until dinner. Even so, a fifteen –year-old can do other things. Like ask a girl out on a date.

* * *

**Nora's house…**

**Nora's POV**

"You have to work today?" I asked my dad.

"I know. I told them it's crazy, but the project is close to being finished and these people _demand_ perfection. I'm glad they need me for my job, but to call me in on the weekend?"

Dad's company hit some kind of snafu in the system he was making for them. It was minor, but they wanted him there to make ensure that it would not happen twice. It really irked me that Cassandra had my own dad's work in her grip. I never wanted to tell him more than now what was going on. _Dad, your boss is an evil psycho who framed a fifteen-year-old I met and is controlling a principal with a remote to open an ancient pyramid underneath the high school!_ … Nuh-uh. That won't work. I don't have any more physical proof than the rest of the detention groups does right now. The book proves nothing, and it needs to be kept hidden. If we had the key we might be able to show someone the Pyramid. But Cassandra's effectively blocked us out as of yesterday. _Dad's safest if he's kept out of this anyway. Unlike me, his wouldn't stand well in a physical fight._ My dad doesn't really have the temperament of a fighter. He's actually very relaxed and chill.

"Promise you'll call me if anything happens?" I should have said this all along. Cassandra not only took the Tunnels away she also had a threat on my and Lee's families, and she had demonstrated that she was not shy about using what was at her disposal.

"Of course I will, sweetheart. And I can call you on your new phone!" If any good came out of yesterday it was the new phone I got. Cassandra had wrecked my old one, leaving me to get a new one with a bigger screen, better security, and more bars. Though that didn't mean Cassandra couldn't hack this one as well, I'd have to start screening my calls more carefully. _Unless I know the number, I don't answer._ "I can't believe some jerk just hacks a girl's phone for fun! Don't worry, we bought it together so we both know this one is more secure."

"Thanks again, Daddy. First the guitar and now the phone, yikes if one more thing breaks."

"Well, I don't think you have anything to do with the security system breaking." Dad joked. "Chances are one of the employees just forgot to reset their computer to the new system and now it's caused everything to go haywire! Why do they blame me when they're given clear directions?"

I shrug. Dad's out the door and I'm left with a free day. I start playing with my new phone! I get all the apps I liked back, set the screens with the pictures I like, test the camera and… _phone numbers!_ I realize I have to re-ask everyone for their numbers again. _Including Serpent!_ Oh, if that's not embarrassing enough, I told him yesterday I would call him and I couldn't cause my old cell got fried! _Not good!_ I know where he works, but I am _not_ going there alone. No way! Go to a casino just to ask for a phone number? No!

"He does have a habit of just showing up." I tell myself. "If I see him later I can ask him." Then a thought occurs to me. _When a person says they'll call and don't, what is the typical reaction?_ Anger or sadness. And Serpent might be more prone to be angry than sad. I sigh, "I really hope he's not mad." The thought is really upsetting to me. I've seen him fight, so maybe I should be afraid. But I'm not. Serpent's been a really nice guy to me; the last thing I want is for him to be upset. _If he sees me he probably won't even want to talk to me now._ But what can I do about this? My new phone is still connected to my old number so anyone (including him) can call it who already knows it. So he hasn't called me either. He's not expected to, the option is just there. Am I supposed to walk around aimlessly in the afternoon on just the slightest chance I might see him?

_Eh, I'll try it, but I won't like it._

It wasn't close to noon yet, but I had a quiet lunch and just relaxed anyway. I thought about how much bigger our house had become. Back when Mom was around a two bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen and living room kind of house was just enough. Now we had two stories worth of rooms plus an attic and basement. She might have liked this, more room for us to make a mess in! Though as things were now the house was very clean. Dad and I weren't really neat-freaks, but had both become active in kitchen and cleaning duties. Just a way to keep ourselves busy and our minds at ease with something to do. That's really all I was doing, just little meditation on my life...

* * *

Good memories of Mom, Dad, even a few on my ex-best friend Alex before he went evil. Dad found out about Alex and what he did after the Incident. All the teachers, staff and parents found out about what he had done. That was the first time I have ever seen my father in a fit of rage. He couldn't even call up Alex's family because they had moved out of the country by then. The only thing he could do was threatening to sue the school and parents for letting things get as far as they did. Dad was the first to tell me that all this was Alex's fault. He had blackmailed, bribed and threatened people to be the top student, unknown to me who just followed behind and didn't really notice. Right now I can't think of him as anything else but an evil demon. I just wonder how long was he really like that?

Even back when we were five years old? In elementary school when he got all those bullies to stop picking on me? Middle school? Why didn't I see when it started? "I guess I only saw what I wanted to see." I admit it. The signs must have been there the entire time. I just didn't see it because to me, Alex was an angel. My best friend and big brother figure who always made me work hard so I could stand right behind him in his endeavors. What I didn't know was that I was really more of a head-henchman to him. He had my unwavering loyalty, all he needed was for my academics and be up to scratch so he could a competent right-hand who followed him around as blindly as I did. Then when he couldn't use me anymore, he got in to a car and instead of good-bye, the last words he said were: "You're on your own."

_What greater treachery is that?_

He left me to take the blame and abuse for what he had done. And when I finally couldn't take it… I s_till_ have no memory of hitting those kids. I remember them backing me into a corner behind the school. I remember them threatening me, talking about how I deserved this for helping Alex. I don't even know if he did anything to then specifically, but this had become an everyday thing for me: being beat up, tripped or have my things stolen. Most days it was was even worse. I also remember how I felt.

I remember feeling angry.

Anger that started at my core and seeped out and around in my body. It traveled through my veins with fiery intensity. Bursting, burning, with no other sensation coming to me. Just memories of the pain, both mental and physical flooded my mind. They gave a painful headache, and with my stomach feeling its own sickness I had crumpled to the ground as those kids got closer. I remember looking down at the ground and seeing their shadows draw near. Then in the time it takes for a firework to explode, a blackness closed in on all my senses. The headache stopped, the burning stopped, everything stopped. When I woke out of it I was in a euphoric state.

As I gained sensation back, I felt pain in my arms and legs in addition to my head and insides. And for almost three days after the Incident , I was sick. I would throw up and it was hard to move around with my body feeling sore. I found out about what happened to those kids, they were in the hospital and their injuries were as much on the surface. Asi n broken bones and visible bruises, while had no new marks on me.

* * *

Back to the present, I was still haunted by what happened. My training with Sensei Hong began as soon as I was well enough. And even after we moved away from that place he stayed with me and Dad to make sure it wouldn't happen again. No doctor could describe what happened to me as anything but mental trauma. But that only explained the blanking out, not the sickness I felt for days after. Sensei Hong suggest that since I apparently used my body to defend myself so violently I must have over-worked it and it made me sick.

The Incident changed everything. In bad ways, but I also had to acknowledge the good. Dad got out of his 'funk'(his words not mine) about Mom's death when he saw that I wasn't having an easier time with both of my parents constantly being gone. I got a reality check and started training with Sensei while I recovered. And afterwards, Dad's designs shot way up in the business world and we started getting windfalls of money to get this cool, bigger house with!

I look around the big, clean, white-walled house with every color of furniture, and a big screen in it. I smile. _Yeah, things are pretty sweet now. _But the sting never really went away. "This moment needs music!" I search my phone for my music app. I turns on _Fighter_ by Christina Aguilera. _Perfect!_ I start singing along and eventually feel empowered enough to actually start dancing a little around the room. _Man, this song brings someone to mind! _But it's someone I can't do anything about now. I honestly don't think I hate Cassandra as much as I would hate Alex if he ever showed up again. I just can't do anything about it.

The song ends and I feel great! I even jump in the air from the empowerment! So the opposite from the Incident that happened long ago. It even feels like a distant dream these days, it's become so easy to forget it actually happened. Part thanks to Sensei Hong, my last best friend Laura, my long-suffering Dad, and… I guess my kids from detention too…

I open my laptop just to scroll down and look around. I just type in something random. The first thing that comes to my mind. _Yasu Hong_. That was Sensei's real name. He would be well over fifty by now, and I hope that he is still around. I've been telling myself to look him up, why not now? Then my phone goes off. I immediately thought of Cassandra, if I hadn't put in Lee's number myself I wouldn't have answered.

"Hey, Lee!" I said.

"Hey, Nora. Uh, you remember how I promised to call you if a situation came up?"

"Yeah?" I braced myself for bad news.

"Well… I got a free-day today so I called up Tina to go on a date. But she wanted to go to the fairgrounds to look for Finnwich."

"What? Lee, when I said to call me when something 'big' comes up, that does not include dates! Can't you do this one on your own?"

"I could! But then Jenny got on our chat and offered to bring the book over so she's going now too!"

"Oh. Jenny _and_ Tina… there might be a problem there."

"Yeah." Lee sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, Lee." Poor guy gets the nerve up to ask a girl out on a date and_ this_ happens. "Want me to meet you guys at the fairgrounds? I could also come and pick some of you up since my car's fixed."

"Nah, I'll make it there. Thanks Nora, this can't be the way you wanted to spend the weekend."

I chuckled a little. "Actually I just realized that without you kids I have nothing better to do! Uh, don't take that the wrong way. I mean that you guys have added a lot more excitement to my life. Compared to anything I would normally do, I'm happy to help you guys."

I heard Lee laugh on the other end. "It's cool, Nora! See you there."

We both hung up.

"That Lee Ping." I laughed. "Always in one kind of trouble!"

* * *

I didn't see Serpent as I drove through town. But I think he would make his presence known if he was around. _Ugh, I handle the mission first. That's my first priority._ Jenny gave me the info on Finnwich yesterday. She said he was really old, and that Lee met him a while ago. If he was still around the fairgrounds we could be going to see an ally. _Which is good. After that scare yesterday, we may be in over our heads as it is._

At 11:35 I pulled up behind the fairgrounds. The area was closed, but a nearby parking lot was located easily. I found Tina and Jenny already there standing by a broken gate. I didn't feel the need bring my bag as this wasn't the school, but I carried 'Long Silver' in my hand just in case.

I called out as I came over. "Jenny! Tina! There you are."

"Nora?" Jenny and Tina said surprised. Tina asked "Why are you here?"

"Lee told me we were looking for Finnwich and asked me to come down." I couldn't tell them that Lee wanted to referee between the two of them. Besides that I had a question of my own. "Jenny, why are wearing boxing gloves?"

"Those are so she doesn't pick her nose while we're sharing the book." Tina explained.

"O…kay." Well, it _could_ work. "Hey, look Lee's here!" Good timing!

He walked right over to our group. "Should I even ask?" Lee meant the gloves.

"Just a thing to help her with the, um… curse? Is that it Jenny?" I explained.

"Clever." Lee said.

"Really?" Tina gleefully claimed her idea. _Aw, these two are adorable._ "Thanks, cause I was just-" she and Jenny exchanged a look and Tina became all business. "Uh, what are we waiting for?"

I caught Jenny as Lee and Tina went up ahead. "Can I assume that _that _is also related to _this_?" I pointed to the gloves.

"Good guess. Yeah, Tina can't flirt with Lee. C'mon let's catch up!" _Oh, Jenny…_ All's fair in love and war, sure! But Lee clearly likes Tina more.

_On the other hand, Tina was the one who suggested conspiracy work over a date._ Maybe it's still anyone's game? Normally I wouldn't concern myself with someone else's love problem. _You've already been called in, Nora. And these are your 'kids' too._ That being the case, I guess I can't really take a side even if I know Jenny better than Tina. I quietly motion to Lee to stay up with Tina while I stay back with Jenny. _Sorry, Jenny-girl. But Lee called me to keep you and Tina from fighting. This is technically work._ Jenny kept punching herself in the face because of those gloves.

"Here, Jenny let me see those." _How did Tina have real boxing gloves anyway? Has she been planning this?_ This seems a little on the harsh side for her. "Maybe try keeping your movements slow. That way even if you go for your nose it won't hurt as much."

Jenny sniffled. "Okay." She looked up at Lee and Tina who were looking around for possible hiding places for Finnwich.

"Nora, why did you come here?" Jenny asked me.

"I was invited. And since my Dad's worked called him in, I had almost nothing to do. Oh! Except I need to ask everyone for their numbers again. See, I got a new phone."

She nodded in approval. "Nice. And that's a new model too! But I meant why did you agree to come _at all_. Barrage isn't gonna give extra credit for hunting magicians after class!"

"Believe it or not, Jenny, this isn't about my college anymore."

"Really? Not to be mean, but… since _when_?"

'When' exactly. When I saw how unfairly Barrage treated the students? When I found out a boy in detention was majorly innocent? Or was it ever about college credit at the very core? "If I had to say… When Cassandra threatened my Dad. Maybe I should step out because of that too. But it wouldn't ever feel right. I'd always be looking over my shoulder wondering if there's another sniper pointed at mine or my Dad's back. The only way to make sure everyone is safe is to stop the Council, I'll deal with the rest when I have to."

Lee brought our group to Finnwich's old tent. "So this is it?" I asked.

"Ye-ep." Lee stated. "This is the best place to start looking."

And in we went. "I can barely see my hand in front of my face." Tina said.

"Everyone got a light on their phone?" I pulled out mine. Lee and Tina got theirs out. But because of the gloves Jenny was having a little more trouble. She punched herself twice before getting her phone out. "You can just walk with me Jenny." I told her. "Just stay close to my light." I heard Lee and Tina giggling up ahead. _Yeah, it may be mean, but I'd be laughing too!_

Jenny's phone clattered to the floor behind me. I didn't hear her pick it up. _She's too independent to ask for help. But we've got to stay together._ However, no matter where I shined my light, Jenny wasn't there. "Jenny?" I ran up to the stage! "Lee, Tina! Jenny's gone! I turned my back and all that I found was her phone."

Lee answered. "Same with Tina! Where are you guys?" Lee and I directed our phones around the room "You guys better be playing us!" Lee called out.

"Jenny! Tina!" I called out. "If you guys are here, cut the jokes and come up where we can see you." No answer. I shouldn't have turned my back. We hadn't seen anyone when we came in, not even the most basic kind of security. I had thought the four of us were alone here. Apparently, we weren't.

"Lee, what do we do now?" I asked, holding my staff out at full length.

"I don't know! Uh, backtrack?" We stepped off the platform, staying close in case there was something or someone that took Tina and Jenny. But we walked around the tent and found nothing. Just some empty wood bleachers and a few giant boxes.

I began thinking of the possible options of what happened to the girls. _Is this Cassandra again? She's proven that she is not afraid to play dirty, but how would she have known we were here? Does she have cameras around town? _I didn't want to voice my thoughts because they would only upset Lee and we had nothing solid to go on except a hunch.

"Do you think they're okay?" Lee asked.

"Oh… well, odds are in their favor. Tina's pretty intelligent and Jenny's bold and fearless. If they're together they should be okay!" I was so thankful for the darkness that hid my unsure expression.

Suddenly there was a cloud of dust between me and Lee. When it cleared there was a tall, hooded person. And he made a robotic sound. _Another hazmat!_ "Ahh!" Lee ran from the robot as it leaped at him.

"Whao-no you don't!" I jumped on its back and put it in a kind of head-lock with my staff. It stumbled back, but another one appeared in front of Lee. _Okay, these things aren't alive right?_ I hopped onto the shoulders of the robot I had grabbed, and smacked the other one's head off with my staff before landing and knocking over the first one in the same way. Lee had acted fast and took cover behind some crates out of the way. Then a third one appeared in a puff of smoke, I jumped at it and twisted around its head as I landed next to Lee.

I could have fought our way out of there. But the floor very literally started falling and taking us with it! "Ahhh!" We both screamed.

It was too dark to tell how far we went down. There was enough mechanical noise to tell us that the ring of ground carrying us was a camouflaged trap. "Who's doing this?" I yelled out.

"I don't know! Stop!"

And as if hearing him, the ground stopped. Thankfully, at the bottom of… wherever we were. "Okay, in hindsight that was kind of fun." Lee said casually.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not a fan of being taken against my will."

"But it was _kind of_ fun!"

"Let's get out of this okay and then I'll say it was fun."

Choosing a direction, I followed Lee into the unknown underground. We didn't go far when Lee tripped and fell. I kneeled down to help and saw what he tripped over. "Lee!" I kept my voice low, we were clearly not as alone at the carnival as we thought. "That's Jenny's bag!" _But where's Jenny?_ Lee opened the bag and found the book still intact. "Well, at least the book is okay. Score one for the good guys!"

"But why would someone take Jenny and Tina and not the book too?" As worried as I was about them, I knew the book was our most valuable item. To the bad guys at least. Off in the distance I heard, "Let us go!"

"That's Jenny!" We went in the direction we heard her. There was an enterance covered by a black curtain. Jenny and Tina were shouting at someone.

_Wait and listen._

As Lee went ahead, I dropped behind and quieted my footsteps. My instinct had saved me from meeting Cassandra, I'll risk listening to it again. Lee pulled back the curtain far enough for me to see the girls tied to chairs and suspended up in the air. My eyes narrowed. _Someone is in deep trouble now!_

"Tina! Jenny! Hold on!" Lee rushed out to them.

"No, Lee! Don't" Tina tried to warn him.

"It's a trap!" Jenny yelled out.

I face-palmed! _Isn't it obvious?_ I knew Lee had good intentions, but hasn't he seen enough movies to know how this works? _Great, now who's lost touch with reality?_

I heard insane laughter. _So who's the bad guy today?_ My sarcastic thoughts had to be pushed to the side as I started thinking of how I could help Lee without being seen. "Lynch?" Lee said.

_Lynch? The parrot-guy who wanted a secret meeting with Lee the day after I met him and helped frame him for the Prank in the first place?_ I also had it on memory that Lynch was really like ninety years old and with tons of plastic surgery and 'magic' he looked like a high schooler. _I gotta see this. _I crept closer to the curtain and used one eye to watch the exchange.

"Lynch!? Not funny. Ya know, you're-"

"Nuts? You are what you eat! Ah-hahahahahaha!" _Oh please…_

"I was going to say crazy." Lee stated, flatly.

The bald guy with glass looked surprised and embarrassed by this. "Oh. Kind of jumped the gun there."

"What do you want?"

Lynch and Lee were focused on each other at the moment. I let my head in enough for Jenny to see me. I smiled at her and gestured for her to keep them distracted. She smiled and nodded. I slunk my way over to some rocks around the room. I shortened my staff to tuck in my belt-loop, and began crawling. As I tried to make my way over behind Lynch, I saw something else. It was a metal scope coming out of the ground, and it was watching them too. I got around it, and lifted up my staff over the rocks so Lee could see it while Jenny was talking.

"I can see you sneaking around," I thought I'd been caught before Lynch added, "Lee Ping. Now stay put!" Lee had tried to come over but Lynch could see him. Lee fell into another tactic. Distraction. He began picking on Lynch having all that surgery and no hair!

I was completely behind Lynch now, and he was too busy with the kids to even take notice of me. As he talked, I couldn't help but feel we had gotten caught with a one of the lamer villains. I rolled my eyes at his bickering with their roles. _Geez, did this guy escape from the mad mansion or what?_

Lynch used a giant doorknocker (attached to an oversized door) and two doors (sheesh) opened up beneath Jenny and Tina, revealing a pool full of smelly green goo.

"It's old Green Apple Splat. And it's gone bad! Real bad!"

_Okay, note to self: NEVER buy that brand EVER._

"Look, Lynch." Lee took on a reasoning tone. "I _don't_ have the key anymore. Some ninja-dude from the Parent's Council took it." That was what Lynch wanted last time. And Lee's right that we don't have it anymore.

"Is that so! Are you sure?" Lynch banged the door knocker. The girls screamed as the ropes dropped them lower. _Okay, that's enough!_

"Yes!" I put Lynch in the same head-lock with my staff I put the hazmat in upstairs. It wasn't as hard I'll admit. This was an old man. Crazy. But still old.

He yelped. "Who are you?"

"The one who's gonna cut off your air supply if you don't let those girls down." I tightened my lock just to make my point clear.

"Oh, that's right!" Lee gave Lynch a smug look. "Lynch, this is Nora."

"What's she here for?"

"To take care of us and beat you up if you make her mad."

"That's right." I said. "And it reeeaaallly ticks me off to see my girls kidnapped and dangling over a pit toxic gunk!"

Lee spoke again. "Just let them go, Lynch. I'm serious, the Parent's Council took the key to open the Pyramid."

"Shh!" Lynch said, looking around and nervous. "Don't mention that thing."

"The Pyramid?" I asked. "Why should-"

"I warned you, Ping!" Lynch slipped out of my lock. I guess I hadn't been holding him hard enough. He reached for the door knocker again, but I hit him away and he fell to the ground. "You'd hit an old man!?" he asked me.

"An old man whose threatening my kids? Yeah, any day of the week!" I pushed my foot onto his stomach and gabbed the end of my staff in his face. "Lee!" I called over sweetly. "You can come here now. He won't be getting up again."

"Thanks, Nora!" Tina called out.

Now Lee and I were standing over Lynch. "Lynch," I spoke in my Sensei Hong voice, "You've kidnapped two teenage girls. Threatened a boy, and even placed those girls in a life threatening situation." My voice became more menacing as I went over the list. "With one phone call I can have the police down here and you'll either end up in the loony-bin or behind bars." Lynch gulped.

"Uh… You can't do that to me! I'm the owner of Green Apple Splat!"

"In that case, your company will go down after this huge scandal and even if you do get off, you'll be ruined."

"Oh…"

"But I'm willing to forget you did all this, if you just let Tina and Jenny down."

"What?!" Jenny didn't seem too happy about that part.

"Really?" Lee raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away from Lynch, but I pressed my foot down harder.

"We just came here to find Finnwich. He's not here, Lee. We'll have to look for help somewhere else."

That was when the rope holding Jenny and Tina snapped. Lynch must not have used a very good kind. The girls screamed and only stopped when they disappeared beneath the bubbling liquid.

"No!" I screamed! They were gone. We couldn't save them.

"What have you done?!" Lee screamed too.

I raised my staff over my head. "I'll tell what he did, Lee. The last thing he will EVER do!" Lynch covered his face with his hands, but it wouldn't be enough to protect him when I brought the staff down.

I stopped when I heard the pool draining, and then some coughing and sputtering. I forgot about Lynch and ran over to Lee at the pool's edge. "When I get out of here you are so dead buster!" Jenny yelled at Lynch. _They're okay… _"Oh, thank goodness." I placed a hand Lee's shoulder. _That's two close calls in as many days._

"They're still alive?!" Lynch said. _Then he **had** fully intended to kill them._ For second I thought this may have been a hoax, like yesterday. "But how?"

A cloud of white smoke blew in above all our heads. It turned and swirled around the room until it landed behind us. When the smoke cleared up, an old man was standing there. The man had a top hat and large white moustache. He was dressed in a suit like a magician, and his hands and legs were constructed of metal. He spoke to Lynch as he approached him. "An _amazing _illusion! Or perhaps, I, the _Amazing Finnwich _replaced your harmful sodie-pop with common Urogwaian molasses."

_So this is Finnwich?_ He saved Jenny and Tina! I guess he is one of the good guys! After losing so much lately, seeing how this one guy could pull off a rescue like this really raised my spirits.

"But why?" Lynch wined.

In response, Finnwich swept him under his feet with his cane. I smiled.

"Because _you_, my young assistant, are here to help me. And not dissolve those young lasses in your evil concoction! Now help them out." Lynch crawled and whimpered away.

_Yeah, I think I like this guy._ Sure he seemed odd. But the category of odd people I've met have been expanding so much lately. "Thank you saving them, Mr. Finnwich."

"I prefer _Amazing Finnwich_, Miss-" Finnwich's eyes widened upon noticing me. And for a second all he did was stare at me. "Young Lady," he leaned over to look directly at my eye level with me. "Do I… know you?"

"Um," while he may have been bewildered, I was a little unsure myself. "I don't see how. I'm new to this little group, and I've only been in the city a few months."

Finnwich stood back up at his full height. "What is your name, my dear?" _Is he old English or something? Well, he seems okay._

"Nora Prowler, sir."

"Prowler?" Lynch spoke up from where he was with Tina and Jenny. "I thought you were Ping's sister!"

"Why would you think that?" I asked back.

"Well, you came all the way here with him, and then you got really protective when he got in trouble!"

It's true. I remembered Serpent mocking me in the elevator about being a responsible sister. I do get protective when it comes to Lee. But it's because he needs my help. No one else believes him, and if he's going to set the record straight and keep everyone safe. And my protection didn't only apply to Lee. Jenny and Tina were the ones in more danger this time. "You mean back when you shouted 'I warned you, Ping!' you were talking to me and not Lee?"

"Yes."

"I'm not Lee's sister."

"Yesterday you were." Lee pointed out, referring to the airport thing.

"Lee, you're not helping."

"Ah, Manifestum!" Finnwich turned his attention to Lee. "It's our pleasure to meet once more."

_Mani-what now? What did he call Lee?_

"Again with that name. It's Lee!" he said. "And why are you working with _him_?" Lee pointed his thumb over at Lynch. I was curious about that too. Finnwich called him his assistant, but their values seem to be different. Lynch was willing to kill people, Finnwich helped us.

"He happens to be my assistant. For now." Finnwich explained.

"You keep a Splat-wack around all this stuff? Why?" I asked.

"Did you really say 'Splat-wack'?" Lee asked.

"It's temporary, I assure you." Said Finnwich. "A barter. I protect him from _them._ In return, he delivers the one thing I want more than anything! The location to the Antiqus Triangulum."

"The what?" Lee asked.

Tina stepped out from the now empty pool drying herself off with a towel Lynch gave her. "It's Latin for Ancient Triangle."

"Versed in Latin. Bravo!"

I walked over to Tina and Jenny to help them dry off. "Are you guys okay?"

"Sticky. But otherwise fine." Tina said.

I smiled at her. They were safe, that counted for a lot. But I was still peeved off at Lynch. I sent a glare his way, which he immediately shrunk back from. We all turned our attention back to Lee and Finnwich.

"So if I tell you where the Pyramid is, you'll let us go?" Lee was asking in terms of 'letting us out', I don't think Finnwich would actually keep anyone prisoner.

"Certainly, my boy! You have my word."

Lynch grabbed Lee from behind and clapped his hand over his mouth. "No, wait! Don't!" I was _so_ ready to give him that clunk on the head with my staff.  
Then Jenny walked up and said, "I got this one." I shrugged and smiled with Tina. _Hey, every girl needs her revenge._ And I wasn't the only fiery- female in the room. "Hey, weirdo!" Lynch let go of Lee and turned around. "So you thought you could tie me to a giant novelty doorknocker and get away with it?" Jenny pulled back her arm to punch.

"Wait!" Lynch cried. "You would hit an old man…with bifocals, would ya?"

"Now _there's_ an idea!" I whispered to Tina. Jenny K-Oed Lynch with a right hook and he went down.

"Ha! Hey, Tina. You were right about the gloves, they totally work!" I walked up to Jenny and patted her on the shoulder.

Lee told Finnwich that he could find the Atiquis… Antique-ess… the Pyramid under the school.

"Of course!" Finnwich exclaimed. "It makes all the sense in the world! Alexander Nigma you tricky, little charlatan. Even after you're gone. Ha, ha, ah. I rather liked him until… when?" I guess Finnwich is really old. But if he knew Alexander Nigma… _How old could he be?_

"Why is the Parent's Council trying to open it?" Tina asked him. "What's that all about?"

Finnwich looked startled at this news. "Don't tell me they know of its whereabouts too!" He began pacing in front of us. "Those devilish rapscallions! Have they opened it?" Finnwich was in too deep thought to hear our answeres even if we offered them. "Of course not. No one can. Not without… and even _that _can't be opened…"

Trying to guess what he was getting at, Lee pulled out the book from Jenny's backpack. "Any chance you're talking about…"

Finnwich's eyes shoot open at the sight of the book. "The Manifester Arcainiumus! You have it!?" _Now he's just making up words! _Finnwich took the book from Lee and opened it. "But-But it was burned in the fire!"

"It survived somehow." I explained to him. "It went with the rest of your books that where donated to A. Nigma High."

"And you opened it?"

"The… Tazelwurm kind of helped." Lee said.

"But it doesn't matter cause you still can't read it." Tina added.

"Ah!" Finnwich smiled confidently and reached into his shirt pocket. "But _I_ can." He pulled out what would have been a microscope, but in addition to one large glass, three smaller ones were attached to it. Finnwich looked like he was actually _reading_ the book! After searching for any kind of translation and symbol meaning we could find, this man could find all the answers in just a few minutes! But he didn't even need that long. "This is why they're on to it now. And they don't even _know it_! The _time_ is _near!_"

"Huh? What?" Lee looked at all of us. No one knew what Finnwich was saying.

"Finnwich, what _time?_ What are you talking about?" I asked him urgently.

"I'm sorry, my young friends. You can't stay!" He pulled a lever over by him. "I am very busy."

And once again we were caught on a mysterious platform. This time going up! I caught sight of Finnwich before he left. He was staring up at us.

* * *

**Finnwich's POV**

The eclipse is only days away. And if I am to be prepared to stop Liz's granddaughter, I _must _be ready. "Come now, get up my young assistant." And unfortunately, I'll need his help to do so. "We need to get to work!"

The Lynch-fellow was groggy but he made it to his feet. "We need to assemble more men. Miss Prowler damaged one of them that you sent after her I saw."

"I didn't even know she was here!" The boy whined. "They were supposed to bring Lee down here."

I shook my staff in his face. "And we _need_ to discuss you tactics! Those children were looking for me and you almost killed them."

"And that Prowler girl almost killed me!" He said it as if he was searching for sympathy. But he'll get none from me!

"Which you must thank me for intervening on your account, assistant." I chuckled. "That Miss Prowler truly has a loving heart if she protects those children so vigorously."

"I think she's crazy."

There was no escaping the hit on the head this time. "Ow!"

"Don't make me wash your mouth out. It would be a good change from that Green Splat, perhaps. In addition to the repairs, I also want to see what you can find out about Miss Prowler."

"Fine, chief." He consented. "But what exactly am I supposed to look for?"

"Specifically, I want you to look at her family tree. I can't be sure… but going on a hunch, I may end up speaking to her again."

* * *

**Nora's P.O.V.**

I dropped off each of them at their house. Lee would be last. After finding Finnwich we saw no point in hanging around, plus Jenny and Tina were in need for a shower. Our adventure had ended around noon, and Lee said he didn't want to go home until five for dinner. "I'll take you to my favorite coffee shop." I offered.

"Nah, it's okay. My parents are probably out. Just drop me off and I'll find another way to spend Saturday."

Quiet. Tense. Awkward. Quiet.

I heaved a sigh. I had something to say, and it was better to get it off my chest now. "We lost another one."

"Another what?" Lee asked.

"Another resource. Lee, Finnwich is our ally, I'll buy that. But he didn't tell us what he found. And he kept the book, what are we supposed to do?"

"Ya got me. He said, the time was near. What could he have meant?"

"If it's about the Pyramid, he might have meant the time to open it. But whoever does that just falls into a real 'eternal sleep'."

Lee thought for a second. "Maybe the Pyramid can only be opened at a certain time."

"Like, 'the stars must align' kind of thing?"

"Something like that! But happens when it _is_ opened?"

We pulled up in front of Lee's house. "Whatever it is, if someone like Cassandra wants it. It doesn't look good. I'll see you on Monday. Oh, and Lee, I need to see everyone's numbers again."

I got all my old contacts back and drove home. I got there and parked my car in the garage.

_What a day… _I just sat on the step outside the door. _Twice someone's life was in danger and I couldn't do anything about it._ Last time it had been someone I didn't know and had been miles away. This time it had been two girls I knew and it happened right under my nose. Why wasn't I ready for it? I can defend myself against anything that comes at me, but when someone else close to me is targeted, I become useless. _Sensei and Dad gave me these lessons so I could learn to protect only myself._ Maybe that was my problem?

_Thwack!_ "Ouch!" A sharp pain hit me right between the eyes. I looked and saw a pebble rattle on the ground. "Who threw that?" Throwing a rock at a person is just childish! Who would-

"Serpent?" There he was on the street again. Helmet already off and he was walking up to me. The look on his face was off. Where normally there was an arrogant smile was an unamused scowl. He stopped right in front of me and then crouched down to look me eye-to-eye.

"Don't you hate it when a girl tells you she wants to talk to you later, then she doesn't call _for an entire day?_"

"Huh? Oh!" That's right! My phone. Broken, and I could put his number in because I didn't know it! I took my phone out of my pocket and showed it to him. "I am so sorry about that! After I called you my phone got hacked by someone and I had to get a new one. I didn't know if you were working or where I could find you, so I don't have your number anymore."

His face didn't change. He just looked at me. Then at my new phone. With lightning speed he took it and re-entered his number. He then gave it back to me.

"Thanks." I said, allowing a smile to come to my face. I looked back at Serpent to see that his hadn't changed. My smile fell away. "Are… you… mad?"

"Yes." He replied, standing up. "I spent over twenty-four hours waiting for a call that was not coming. I thought that maybe you only called to get rid of me and had no intention of keeping your promise at all!"

I stood up too. "Serpent, that's not what happened. I would have called you, but you put in your name and digits only once and I' only called you that one time. I'm not the kind of person who breaks their promises. Wait, exactly what promise are you talking about?"

Serpent looked over at his motorbike. "I thought you wanted to ask about a second date."

"Oh." My blush was light, but I looked away before looking back. "No. That wasn't what I was calling you about."

"Then what was it?"

What could I tell him? That I suspected him? That the threat-picture of Mrs. Ping had someone like him in the background? I had him cleared of those charges in my mind by him answering the phone. He said he was working, and he works at a casino, not a hair salon. Looking at his hair, it's a safe bet he never sets foot inside of one.

"I can't remember it right now. Just something about…" Wait. My first technical date with Serpent had been a sparring match at his casino! And he had beaten me! _That's the solution! That's how to fix this!_ "I wanted to ask if you could show me some of the moves you know!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I've been studying by myself for a while now. And I've realized my regular routine isn't quite cutting it. Do you have an open time in your week where you could teach me a few things?"

Serpent looked surprised by this request. It was spur-of-the-moment. But what a chance! If I can get better at this it'll mean none of my kids will be in danger, and like Finnwich said 'the time is near'. I needed to get this on _now_.

"Hmm." He smiled. "Could be fun."

"All I ask is maybe an hour. I won't take your whole day from you."

"Then we go now." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his motorcycle. I placed my helmet on my head and got on behind him. "And Nora~?"

"Yeah?"

"This counts as date number two~!"

"Okay by me!"

And the motor roared down the street.

* * *

**This one will be a two-parter with Serpentx OC in the next one.**

**Why does Finnwich think Nora looks familiar?**

**If you want to find out leave a review of your thoughts and you'll see in later chapter.**

**It might be a while until the next one though.**

**Reviews inspire me!**


End file.
